El caso del asesinato del blanco núm19
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: PENÚLTIMO CAP. El enigma empieza a desvelarse... ¿Quién es ese Futahitomi? ¿Qué significa Inconditional Company? Y una vez más, nuestros protagonistas tendrán que correr para salvar a aquellas que aman...
1. Cuatro a Tottori

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

* * * * * * * * * *

Ran frunció el ceño y miró el reloj con un deje de angustia y preocupación. A su lado había dos grandes maletines, llenos hasta el más mínimo rincón. Cuando Kogoro Mouri, el ya no tan famoso Detective, le preguntó que por qué rayos necesitaba todo ese equipaje, ella simplemente le dijo que una chica necesita muchas cosas cuando tiene que irse. 

*¿Cómo se atreve a llegar tarde?* pensó la chica por enésima vez, mirando el reloj de la estación, no fuera caso que el suyo estuviese adelantado. Pero no, iba bien. Entonces era él el que hacía tarde. ¡Cuando viniese, le haría una buena llave de kárate, sí señor!

Se movió un poco, pues el fuerte sol de verano no paraba de tocarle la frente y empezaba a sudar. Se resguardó en la fresquita sombra de un árbol próximo, mirando a derecha e izquierda. Entonces, de repente, lo vio. Primero suspiró con resignación; no había cambiado ni tampoco iba a cambiar. ¿Y qué? De todas maneras, ya le gustaba la situación así. Shinichi era Shinichi y no tenía ni quería que cambiase. 

-¡¡Lo siento!! – exclamó el chico con una bolsa colgada de la espalda, parándose en frente de la chica para tomar aire - ¡Créeme que esta vez no ha sido culpa mía! 

-¡Sí, claro! – la chica le agarró de la oreja como a un niño pequeño y lo 'arrastró' literalmente hacia la entrada de la estación - ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la excusa del día?

El chico se soltó del fuerte agarre de ella y respondió con indignación - ¡Mamá! Desde que he vuelto que no me dejan. Que si soy su pequeñín, que si después de tanto tiempo quieren estar conmigo… ¡arrgh! ¡Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensarlo! – exclamó él, con imágenes mentales de Yukiko abrazándole y de Yusaku rascándole con el bigote - ¡No sabes cuántas ganas tenía de alejarme de ellos!

-Sí, sí. Pero te recuerdo que fui YO la que gané los cupones – dijo ella, malhumorada, buscando el andén adecuado – Mira, es ese tren. ¡Date prisa, que como lo perdamos se acabó todo! – Ran agarró rápidamente las maletas y se dirigió corriendo al vagón número tres, seguida de Shinichi, el cual no daba crédito que una chica tan aparentemente fina como Ran pudiera aguantar tanto peso sin inmutarse.

****

Ya en el asiento correspondiente, dejaron los equipajes en el vagón que les tocaba y pudieron respirar tranquilos. Ran miró a través de la ventanilla el paisaje que poco a poco se iba moviendo. Miró el cielo azul la mar de contenta, mientras pensaba *¡Allá vamos, Tottori!*

CiNtUrO-cHaN CCF presenta…

****

****

**Glosario de Términos:**

****

*** * * * * * * * * * **Cambio de Escena

**// ~~ \\ **Flash Back

***…* **Pensamientos de un personaje

****

****

****

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19 

****

**File 1 – Cuatro a Tottori**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

El movimiento del tren sorprendió al chico de Tokio, el cual hizo un gesto brusco y se despertó. Su primera sorpresa fue que ya era el atardecer, cuando ellos habían salido de la estación, si mal no recordaba, a las once en punto. A través de la ventanilla pudo ver que el paisaje ya había cambiado bastante; lejos de todo el ambiente pueblerino y activo que rodeaba la zona de Tokio, ahora se encontraban más bien en una zona un poco más árida, con bastantes zonas de arena, similar a un pequeño desierto. No había ni un alma en esos terrenos ni ninguna construcción o pequeña agrupación de casas. Sin duda alguna sería un lugar atractivo para la playa.

-Ññg… idiota… 

Shinichi se giró sorprendido. Ran se acababa de apoyar en él, dormida, en una postura algo comprometedora. Él la intentó separar sin éxito, haciendo que aún estuviesen más pegados. Algo rojo, pensó que tampoco no le importaba mucho y la dejó así. Aunque el término idiota no le acababa de convencer, sabiendo que seguramente iría referido a su persona. 

Pero, aún así, estaba contento. ¿Contento? ¡Estaba la mar de feliz! Después de tanto tiempo, después de tanta espera, sufrimiento, penas, aventuras, casos y más casos… había podido atrapar a la organización. Pero no había sido tarea fácil, y un poco más y se va al otro barrio, pero finalmente, con la ayuda de Hattori y Haibara, con el plus del profesor Agasa, consiguieron acorralarlos, uno por uno, y detenerles sin darles tiempo siquiera a dar la señal de alarma a los demás integrantes de la organización. De hecho, al atrapar a Gin, casi todo lo demás fue solo, porque casi sin darse cuenta apareció un disket con un programa donde constaban todos y absolutamente todos los nombres de los contrayentes de la asociación. Y no sólo nombres, sino también teléfonos, nombres en clave, direcciones… Fue tarea fácil. Lo que costó más fue hacer la cura, aunque Haibara por fin encontró algunos apuntes extraviados al registrar, junto con la policía, a fondo el cuartel base. Y así fue como, por fin, volvió a ser el de antes, Shinichi Kudo, el detective del Este. Por descontado, Ai también pasó a ser Shiho Miyano, y ahora había empezado a estudiar primer curso a la universidad de Tokio, facultad de ciencias. Él, sin embargo, ya había hablado con el inspector Megure sobre su futuro cierto como detective. Vamos, lo tenía clarísimo desde su infancia. 

-Mmmm…

El chico se giró rápidamente hacia Ran, la cual seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta. Miró cansadamente el reloj. Según lo previsto, llegarían en menos de una hora. Pero, bien pensado, esta 'situación' no le desagradaba por completo… aunque tenía un inconveniente, y era que si Ran se despertaba, lo tendría muy crudo - Bueno… me haré el dormido, y en todo caso sería culpa de ella porque yo estaba felizmente dormido y ella se me echó encima – dijo él, sonriendo.

-Oh, vaya, espero que tus planes salgan bien – dijo Ran, mirándole con una malévola sonrisa.

Shinichi - ¡R-Ran! ¡Hola! Mira, ya casi hemos…

Ran se acercó a él hasta quedar casi a medio centímetro el uno del otro. Luego le sacó la lengua y frunció el ceño - ¡Hentai! – y se giró, acurrucándose en su asiento. El chico frunció el ceño y giró la cara hacia otro lado. 

Lo único que no había conseguido en estos dos meses que llevaba con su nueva vida era conseguir un avance con Ran. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que él le dijo, cara a cara, que ya había resuelto el caso y que se quedaba a Tokio. Su expresión se le quedó gravada al corazón, como uno de los recuerdos más preciados que conservaba. Esa sonrisa, esa luz en su mirada… ¿cómo podía habérsela causado alguien como él que la tuvo sufriendo tanto tiempo? Realmente, estaba en deuda con Ran, por habérselo perdonado todo. 

Shinichi se giró hacia ella, la cual seguía dándole la espalda *Tienes que ser un ángel…* 

Atención, atención, pasajeros con destino a Tottori vayan preparándose. El tren G-4389 efectuará su estacionamiento en breves minutos. Atención, atención…

-Vaya, parece que ya hemos llegado – dijo Ran, mirando el reloj medio dormida, al parecer sin acordarse de lo sucedido antes - ¡Uaahg! Qué ganas tengo de ir al hotel… 

Shinichi puso cara de pillín - ¿A hacer qué, Ran? 

La chica le fulminó con la mirada y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reprocharle, él se levantó y cogió sus maletas. Tal y como había anunciado la voz, en quince minutos llegaron a Tottori, la capital de la prefectura de Tottori, a la zona oeste, en la zona de Chugoku. 

-Uahh, qué calor… - exclamó Ran, quitándose la americana rápidamente – No sé si aguantaré el calor de mañana… - dijo la chica, empezando a andar, mirando entre la gente algo preocupada, como buscando a alguien.

Shinichi miró de reojo la ajustada camiseta de la chica, pero decidió autocontrolarse y prestar atención a la guía – A ver, Grand Hotel Maraya… Grand Hotel Maraya… - el chico buscó el nombre del hotel en la guía de la ciudad – Aquí está. No para muy lejos de aquí y está a cien metros de la playa… ¿y es de cinco estrellas? – Shinichi miró a Ran - ¿Estás SEGURA de que esto no es un timo ni nada? 

Ran frunció el ceño - ¡Aho! ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya te he dicho que me ha tocado! ¡Un sorteo del centro comercial 109 de Shibuya nunca, nunca te timaría! Creo que tendría que haberle pedido a Sonoko que me acompañara… 

Shinichi cogió la bolsa y se la cargó a la espalda, mientras empezaba a andar y mirando al alrededor – Me lo esperaba más grande. ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí ahora? 

Ran se lo quedó mirando fastidiada - ¡¡Pues disfrutar de los pocos días de vacaciones que tenemos!! Mira, para empezar, mañana iremos a la playa, volveremos al hotel, comeremos, iremos de compras por el barrio comercial, cenaremos al hotel, iremos a dar una vuelta, iremos a dormir, nos despertaremos a primera hora, cogeremos un bus turístico e iremos a los pueblos vecinos a ver qué tal, luego tal vez podríamos ir a una de estas playas escarpadas, y luego tal vez…

-¡EH! ¿Es que te has planeado TOOOODA la semana? – exclamó el chico, fastidiado. Ran lo miró con una inocente carita, como diciendo 'claro, hombre, hay que aprovechar el tiempo' - ¡Que conste que yo quiero ir a mi aire! ¡No quiero ir de visititas turísticas! ¡Yo a la playa y punto! 

-¡Oye, te recuerdo que la que ha ganado los billetes SOY YO! ¡Al menos podrías colaborar un poco, ¿no?! – Ran se encaró a él con una mirada enfadada y dolida.

Shinichi notó que la conversación estaba yendo a peor y que las cosas así sólo se complicarían, pero su orgullo le pudo más - ¿Y por qué demonios tenemos que hacer lo que TÚ digas? ¡Si he accedido a ir aquí no ha sido para hacer todo eso, sino para descansar unos días en la playa! 

Ran se lo quedó mirando con expresión vacía – Ya veo. Así que has venido 'sólo' por eso… - la chica se sacó una llave del bolsillo y se la entregó – Toma, esta es TU llave, la llave de TU habitación; mañana haz lo que TU quieras porque yo haré lo que YO quiera. Buenas noches – y acto seguido se fue arrastrando las bolsas hacia el grandioso hotel. Shinichi se quedó de brazos cruzados y empezó a andar tras ella. 

* * * * * * * * * *

-Sí, sí, estamos muy bien – repitió ella con voz cansada - ¿Shinichi? Tranquilo, habrá ido por ahí… No, no está conmigo. Sí… ¡Papá, tranquilízate! Estamos en habitaciones separadas, así que ni se te ocurra pensar en cosas raras…

Ran colgó el teléfono cansadamente y se tumbó. La luna estaba hoy preciosa, en forma de sonrisa, algo que a ella le faltaba en ese momento. Después de la pequeña bronca, durante la cena no habían coincidido, o más bien ella había ido a posta después de él, aunque de todas formas Shinichi tampoco intentó coincidir con ella. Esto aún la enfadó más.

*Estúpido de Shinichi… Después de tanto tiempo y después de extrañarlo tanto, vuelve. Pero… no me esperaba que volviera 'así'… Me hubiera gustado que hubiera venido, y me hubiera abrazado, y me hubiera pedido perdón, y entonces yo le habría perdonado, y entonces nos habríamos mirado, y entonces…* La cara de Ran se puso roja a punto de competir con un semáforo. 

-¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!! – gritó sofocada, al imaginarse 'esa' escenita. Se agarró fuertemente al cojín, pero de repente se dio cuenta de que vivía en la realidad y no en la utopía.

-¿Ran? – la voz de Shinichi la alertó. Estaba llamando a la puerta de la habitación. Ran dudó un instante y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Sabes qué hora es? – dijo ella como única respuesta. Oyó un resoplo a la otra parte de la puerta.

-Es que como habías gritado, yo… 

Ran se sonrojó en la oscuridad *Así que ha venido porque estaba preocupado…* - B-Bueno, pues estoy bien. Buenas noches. 

-Buenas noches. Esto… ¿Ran? – dijo él por último. La chica se giró y volvió a sus pasos, murmurando.

-Quéeee.

-¿A qué hora quedamos mañana? 

Eso le vino de improvisto y no se lo esperaba para nada. Abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con él cara a cara. Parecía, si eso era posible, mucho más atractivo que lo normal, con esa sonrisa y ese fuego en los ojos que tenía cada vez que estaba a punto de dar la prueba irrefutable para culpar a un asesino.

-¿Ma…mañana? – dijo ella haciendo esfuerzos por no titubear ante ese comentario.

Él arqueó las cejas inocentemente –Claro. ¿No habíamos quedado en ir a la playa? El hotel sirve el desayuno de ocho a diez. A las ocho y media te llamo a la puerta, ¿vale? Llévate ya al comedor la bolsa de la playa, que así luego no hará falta perder el tiempo para subir y cogerla. 

Ran asintió mecánicamente – Va…le…

Él sonrió y se despidió con las manos, dirigiéndose a la habitación de al lado – Ahora sí, buenas noches. 

Ran asintió ultrasofocada – Bue-buenas noches, Shinichi… que descanses. 

Su puerta se cerró y Ran suspiró aliviada. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan baka como creía…

* * * * * * * * * *

-¡¡Baka, baka y baka!! ¡¡Eres el idiota más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra!! ¡¿Cómo puedes haberte CONFUNDIDO DE HORA, aho?! ¡¡Ahh, por qué a mi!! – exclamó la chica, sentada al pie de la escalera de la estación de trenes. La noche era fría pese a estar en verano. A su lado, de pies, había un chico mirando exaltado el billete.

-¡Oye! ¡Fuiste tú quien me dijo que el tren salía a las 20:00! ¡¡Yo te hice caso!! 

La chica se puso de pies y le encaró - ¡Pero TÚ guardabas los billetes y era más fácil para ti mirar la hora, ¿no?! ¡Además, yo lo decía de memoria! ¡¡AHO!! Ahora tendremos que esperarnos aquí toda la noche por culpa de ALGUIEN que me dijo que no hacía falta coger las llaves de casa, que él ya cogía. Y ahora resulta que nuestros padres están de pamparra y tú te has dejado las llaves. ¡¡PERFECTO!! 

-¡Ahg, cállate! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale?! Además, no se está tan mal aquí. Sólo tenemos que coger el primer tren de mañana y ya está. 

Kazuha frunció el ceño y se apoyó la cabeza en la mano – Sí, 'sólo' tenemos que pasar la noche en frente de una estación de trenes. ¡Oh, qué alivio! 

Heiji empezó a rechistar y de nuevo ambos volvieron a discutir, mientras los vecinos les miraban sin atreverse a entrometerse, a pesar de que ya eran las tres de la madrugada.

* * * * * * * * * *

Las oscuras y silenciosas callejuelas impartían respecto a todo vecino que por ellas circulasen, que ya de por si eran pocos. El único ruido que rompía ese inquietante silencio eran unas apresuradas pasas de zapatos de tacón. Su dueña, Kiharu Obana, apretaba fuertemente su bolso, como intentando autoimpartirse coraje. Intentaba convencerse de que estaba sola en la calle y de que no había ningún psicópata siguiéndola ni nada por el estilo. Se giraba y veía una pequeña sombra deslizándose. Apretaba el paso, volvía a girarse y volvía a ver esa sombra. 

Miró hacia en frente, pues faltaban unos cien metros para la parada del autobús, donde seguramente habría alguien, y si no entraría en cualquier casa y pediría ayuda, pues estaba al 99% segura de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Entonces, para su sorpresa, a unos diez metros apareció una sombra negra, alta y fornida. Ella paró en seco y se puso a andar de nuevo hacia allí, pensando que quizás sería algún vecino y que le podría pedir ayuda. Pero a medida que se iba acercando a él, iba teniendo dudas. El hombre no aparentaba ser alguien de por ahí, y el hecho de que tuviera pasamontañas no ayudó mucho.

La mujer retrocedió temblando de pánico, sin percatarse que a sus espaldas, ágilmente, el dueño de esa sombra que la acosaba desde hacía días hizo aparición, y cogiéndola por el cuello con un brazo, con el otro pasó el filo de un cuchillo por su cuello.

Las luces del vecindario empezaron a abrirse ante un extraño grito seco de dolor. El último señal de vida de la víctima. 

* * * * * * * * * *

El despertador sonó puntual, y Ran le dio un golpe seco que de poco no lo rompe. Se alzó perezosamente de la cama y abrió las cortinas. Era extraño, pero aún no se había detenido a mirar la habitación tan lujosa que tenía. Era un poco pequeña, eso sí, pero muy confortable (en un hotel de 5 estrellas, si la habitación no es confortable, para matarlos). Tenía un amplio ventanal que daba al balcón, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba a medio metro del de Shinichi, cosa que no era muy de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que eran vecinos. Las vistas daban a la zona urbana de Tottori, y un poco a la izquierda podía ver el mar, tapado por el resto del edificio. 

Volvió a dentro y se hizo la bolsa de la playa, se puso el bikini nuevo que se había comprado con Sonoko a las rebajas y se vistió. Puntual, Shinichi llamó a la puerta justo a las ocho y media. Ella abrió la puerta algo nerviosa – Buenos días, ¡se está de maravilla ahora al agua, Ran! – dijo él con su cara risueña.

-¿Eh? – Ran se percató que no llevaba camiseta (para su sonrojo) y que tenía una toalla encima y el pelo mojado - ¿Vienes de nadar? – exclamó ella mirándoselo sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

Él asintió – Yes, y no veas lo bien que se está… A esta hora no suele haber mucha gente y puedes nadar libremente. ¿Sabes? A unos cien metros de la playa hay una pequeña plataforma. 

La sorpresa iba aumentando por minutos – ¿Dices que has nadado cien metros adentro…? – él asintió inocentemente. Ella se puso la mano a la frente – Tú no tienes concepto de peligro, ¿verdad? 

-Y tu no tienes concepto de puntualidad, ¿verdad? Son y treinta-y-cinco. Date prisa o pillaremos todo el mogollón y no habrá sitio en la playa. 

La chica cogió la bolsa y cerró la puerta con la tarjeta, y ambos bajaron a la planta baja, encaminándose hacia el comedor, sin pararse a preocupar en la televisión que había al recibidor, la cual acaparaba multitud de personas que la miraban preocupada. Estaban dando las noticias, donde decían que habían encontrado ya la que era la onceava víctima en lo que llevaban de mes, asesinada de igual forma que las otras diez, y que extrañamente todas tenían un punto en común: pelo largo, oscuro y ojos azules. 

Fin del cap.1

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas de CiNtU:**

¡O-HA-YÔ! ¡¿Qué tal, mina-san?! ¡Espero que bien! Ya veis, como podéis comprobar, ya estoy empezando a escribir más de la cuenta sin tener terminado nada ^^U Pero es que es superior a mí… idea buena + inspiración + un día entero enferma sin nadie en el ordenata = ¡¡FICS, FICS Y FICS!! ^^ En fin, espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. Para los más agudos, supongo que ya habréis notado algunas variaciones con mi estilo de siempre. Entre otras cosas, ahora me ha dado por incluir palabras japonesas en el texto ^^U pero tranquilos que sólo utilizaré las más facilillas. Una de las más utilizadas es 'aho' y 'baka', que significan lo mismo: tonto/idiota/estúpido… 

Uhh… ya sé que algunos me pegaréis por este capítulo tan cortito y por el final tan… bueno, tan tan. Pero es que este fic se basará en capítulos un poco más cortitos que la media, y así de paso podré escribirlo más fluidamente y tendréis nuevos capítulos más pronto. 

Bien, los hechos transcurrirán, como podéis ver, en Tottori. Esta vez me he documentado al máximo sobre la dicha ciudad, para hacerlo todo más realista. El nombre del hotel es inventado, porque no encontré ninguno ^^U 

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^ De hecho, me apetecía mucho escribir un fic donde Shinichi ya hubiera vuelto a ser él. Para ver un fic donde se narra el proceso de transformación Conan-Shinichi ya tengo mis otros dos fics… así que he decidido cambiar un poco la línea ^^. Dedico este fic (si os gusta) a las chicas del foro, a las de la página de Kazu y a Jess, Arzainer y Rut. 

Hala, ¡ja matta ne!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ (CCF) o _Cintu_ (como me llaman ahora algunos ^^U)

**Reportaje**: Esta vez he 'investigado' un poco (vemos la imagen de Cintu haciendo chantaje a tottorianos para contarme sus secretos más íntimos) antes de hacer el fic, para documentarme y eso. En esta ocasión os hablaré de Tottori, que tanto es el nombre de la región como el nombre de la capital de ésta. El nombre de Tottori viene de un cazador de pájaros, que es bastante famoso a las dunas Tottori. La capital, como ya he dicho, es Tottori, y tiene unos 614.000 habitantes, lo cual significa que no es ni una ciudad grande ni pequeña. Más bien grande ^^U Está extendida en un área de 3'507 km. Abundan los pereros (sí, esos árboles que dan peras ^^U No sé como se dicen en castellano… n___nUU) y los 'daisen kyaraboku', un tipo de árboles. El pájaro que más abunda es el Pato mandarín y los festivales más reconocidos son el Nagashibina y el festival Yamabiraki. Comida típica: las peras, los cangrejos y los huevos de erizo de mar (¡!). Su ciudad hermana es Hebei (China). 

Un dato curioso. ¿Sabéis el capítulo de El asesinato de la mansión de las Arañas, donde salen Heiji y Kazuha también? ¡Pues esa zona es también Tottori! 

¿Y bien? ¿A que me lo he currado? Esta vez intentaré hacer todas las cosas más creíbles, y intentaré que al final de cada capítulo poner un trocito de este reportaje, de manera que a cada capítulo haya un tema diferente, y así nos vayamos culturizando todos ^^U.

··28 de Noviembre del 2003··


	2. Sospechas

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

* * * * * * * * * *

Pese a ser las nueve, la actividad en la playa Shusu, la más extensa y famosa de Tottori, estaba prácticamente llena. Si no hubiese sido gracias a Shinichi, que con su capacidad intelectual acertó una zona indicada donde en teoría no tendría que haber nadie (esta se encontraba al lado de un pequeño congosto y era prácticamente de arena de piedra, por eso no había nadie allí), aún seguirían vagando sin rumbo y sin siento. Ran plantó el parasol con energía y dejó la toalla sin ninguna arruga al suelo y se dirigió rápidamente al agua.

-¡¡Kyaaah!! ¡¡Está muy fría!! – exclamó la chica, saliendo rápidamente. 

Shinichi la observaba desde el parasol, cogiendo las gafas de bucear - ¿Y qué creías? Son las nueve de la mañana. Hasta que no sean las doce o así no estará a temperatura moderada… Yo de ti me tiraría de sopetón.

Ran puso el pie en el agua como el que no quiere la cosa. Aguantó unos segundos en el agua y lo sacó rápidamente, mientras retrocedía hacia Shinichi - ¿Sabes? Creo que antes tomaré un poco el sol…

Él frunció el ceño - ¿Tomarás el sol que hay a estas horas? Así no te pondrás morena ni en un trillón de años. ¿Es que siempre te tengo que estar encima? Ya lo digo yo: lo mejor es hacer las cosas y punto. Ahora verás cómo hago las cosas yo, a mi manera. 

El chico se puso de pies ante la intimidada mirada de Ran, mientras la cogía por el brazo y la tiraba hacia la costa. Cuando Ran quiso darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el chico intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero extraordinariamente no pudo. Sea cual fuera el motivo, que si él se había puesto más fuerte o que tal vez ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para combatir, el caso es que él la pudo y ambos entraron en el agua. Ran notó el frío en sus pies, pero para su asombro el chico no se conformó con eso, sino que fueron andando hacia más y más fondo, ante los gritos de ella.

-¡Shinichi, para ya! ¡Esto no tiene NINGUNA GRACIA! ¡¡Suéltame, aho!! ¡¡Está helada, ¿no lo ves?!! – exclamó en vano ella, mientras el agua ya le cubría por la altura de los pechos. 

Entonces él se giró hacia ella, sonrió pícaramente, y Ran notó como él le daba un golpe con su pie al suyo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. De haber sido sólo esto, ella hubiera podido rehacerse con el otro pie, pero entonces Shinichi contraatacó y con su propio peso se sumergieron ambos hasta el fondo. El agua salada paró el grito de la chica.

-¡¡SHINICHIIIIIIIIII!! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ, VOY A MATARTE!! – exclamó la chica al salir a la superficie, toda empapada. Él empezó a nadar seguido de cerca por la chica – ¡¡Verás cuando vengan, Kazuha y yo te haremos unas llaves de judo y kárate que te dejarán tirado al suelo!! 

Shinichi paró de nadar y se giró parpadeando hacia ella. Ran se dio cuenta de su desliz y se tapó la boca - ¿Kazuha? ¿Toyama? ¿No me irás a decir que…?

Shinichi observó detenidamente la cara de corderito degollado que le ponía Ran, la cual significó una respuesta alta y clara.

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

****

****

**Glosario de Términos:**

****

*** * * * * * * * * * **Cambio de Escena

**// ~~ \\ **Flash Back

***…* **Pensamientos de un personaje

****

****

****

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19 

****

**File 2 – Sospechas**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

-Vamos, ya te he dicho que lo siento… además, no es nada malo, ¿o sí? – replicó la chica, viendo como él se sumergía una vez más, según él, para observar la fauna marina, que en esa zona era nula - ¿Me estás escuchando? 

El chico salió a la superficie mirándola fastidiado - ¿Y por qué se supone que tienen que venir? ¿O es que en ese sorteo ganaste cuatro cupones, cosa que dudo? – El chico miró cansadamente a Ran, la cual empezó a jugar con sus dedos – Porque… tú ganaste esos cupones, ¿verdad?

Minutos más tarde… 

-¡Oh, perfecto! Ahora resulta que la madre de Kazuha le dio cuatro cupones y que ella te pasó los dos restantes a ti. Entonces los acoplados somos nosotros, encima. 

A Ran se le cayó una gotita – Vamos, vamos, no hace falta ponerse así. Cuantos más, mejor. Además, tú te llevas bien con Hattori, ¿o no? ¡Será divertido!

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido *Oh sí seguro, teniendo en cuenta las veces que nos hemos reunido y no ha habido ningún asesinato/suicidio/robo o lo que sea por en medio, tenemos MUCHAS posibilidades de que todo salga bien, ¿no?* Pero no dijo nada de eso, porque entonces le podría dar a entender que él en realidad había sido, durante casi dos años, Conan Edogawa. Tuvo suerte que justo cuando el doctor encontró la cura, sus padres se encontraban de visita, así que Yukiko pudo disfrazarse de Fumiyo, la supuesta madre de Conan, alegando que ya podía ir a vivir con ellos. La separación fue bastante conmovedora, y Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se pusieron a llorar los tres desconsoladamente. Por su parte, Ran aguantó las lágrimas, y como aquella misma noche se fue, no supo si lloró finalmente o no. Sabiendo cómo era, seguramente sí. 

Pero el hecho es que, ahora por ahora, Ran no sabía nada. Tenía remordimientos, y sabía que ella se merecería una explicación, pero tenía miedo de decírselo, miedo de ser rechazado. Si ella no le perdonaba, no lo soportaría, no lo superaría… Así pues, era mejor no decírselo… ¿verdad?

-Está bien… - resopló él - ¿Y están en el mismo hotel que nosotros? 

Ran asintió – En principio, tendrían que haber llegado anoche, pero Kazuha me envió un mensaje diciendo que llegarían hoy porque habían perdido el tren por culpa de algunos… problemillas – terminó ella, sabiendo a la perfección a qué se referiría su amiga de Osaka. 

A Shinichi se le cayó una gotita *Hattori no ha cambiado* - En fin, será mejor que disfrutemos antes de que vengan esos dos aguafiestas… - dijo él sin pensar. Ran se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Quieres decir que estás más bien a solas conm…?

-¡¡Quiero decir que allí hay un pez rojo y quiero seguirlo, así que no molestes!! – dijo él rápidamente, sumergiéndose de nuevo y dejando a una confundida chica. Lo que ellos dos no sabían es que, a metros de distancia, desde la playa, una figura les observaba atentamente con unos binoculares. La imagen pasó primero a él y luego a ella, y el hombre sonrió. 

* * * * * * * * * *

La estación estaba llena a rebosar. Era lógico, pues estaban en plena temporada de turismo y mucha gente de pueblo venía a pasar unos días en la capital. Shinichi, algo fastidiado, y Ran fueron a recibir a los chicos de Kansas, ya que les habían avisado de que llegarían en el tren de las dos. Y así fue. Tan puntual como cuando ellos llegaron, a las dos el tren ya estaba frenando. Kazuha saltó del bagón, medio asfixiada, medio contenta, y se abalanzó contra Ran, mientras ambas se abrazaban de alegría y empezaban a hablar sin parar, contándose las últimas novedades. Detrás de ella apareció Heiji con una cara de 'no he dormido en toda la noche por culpa de Kazuha', cargando todas las maletas.

-¡No nos veíamos desde hacía un mes! ¿Cómo estás? – exclamó Kazuha.

Ran sonrió – Muy bien. Veo que habéis tenido buen viaje, ¿cómo es que no llegasteis ayer?

Kazuma miró de reojo al chico de Osaka y frunció el ceño – Nada, problemas nuestros… oh, vaya. ¿Eres Kudo? – dijo ella, reparando en la presencia del detective de kanto. Él asintió y Kazuha le dio la mano - ¡Yo soy Kazuha Toyama, amiga y cuidadora de Heiji! ¡Ran me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿eh, Ran?! – exclamó ella, dándole codazos a la chica, la cual se había puesto roja como el tomate.

-¡¡KA-KAZUHA!! – tartamudeó ella, mientras Kazuha sonreía maliciosamente. Shinichi se las quedó viendo *Claro, ahora que caigo… ella no me había visto nunca como Shinichi. Lo que ella no sabe es que la conozco más de lo que cree, siendo Conan*

-¡KUDO! ¡AYÚDAME! – gritó Heiji, llegando extasiado hasta ellos - ¡Esta negrera me ha hecho cargar todo el rato con estas bolsas de piedras! –exclamó él al borde del desmayo.

Kazuha le arreó un golpe en la cabeza por llamarla negrera y por decir que sus bolsas estaban llenas de rocas cuando, a su parecer, estaban llenas de cosas indispensables para una chica, lo cual para Heiji equivalía a rocas. 

-Mira, Kazuha, ese es nuestro hotel – dijo Ran, señalando el Grand Hotel Maraya. Kazuha y Heiji lo observaron con detenimiento y se miraron.

-¿No es el mismo al que fuimos el año pasado con nuestros padres? – preguntó Heiji sorprendido.

Kazuha asintió – Sí, creo que sí… 

-¿Eh? ¿Habéis venido más de una vez aquí? – preguntó Ran sorprendida. Kazuha asintió.

-La madre de Kazuha y la mía conocen al dueño del hotel porque al parecer son compañeros los tres de párvulos, así que él siempre les da algunos pases cada año. 

Después de esto, ambas chicas se adelantaron, como de costumbre, para hablar felizmente de sus cosas. Evidentemente, el tema de actualidad para Kazuha era saber cómo iba la relación Ran-Kudo, ya que ahora que éste había vuelto, la chica lo tenía más fácil. Por su parte, Shinichi y Heiji, cargando a contracorazón las maletas de la chica, iban hablando de antiguos casos. Evidentemente, el tema de la actualidad era el final de la Organización y por consiguiente su victoria y cambio en su verdadero cuerpo. Por lo que eso conducía a Heiji a querer saber cómo iba la relación Shinichi-Mouri. 

-Ah… creo que me voy a aburrir MUCHO… - suspiró Shinichi, con una mano en la cabeza.

-No, no, no… - Heiji se paró en seco y sacó un sobre - ¡Mira! Mi padre ha pensado en todo. Le dije que también vendrías tú, y como sabía perfectamente que nos aburriríamos, ideó con el señor Toyama un pequeño juego de misterio para matar el tiempo mientras esas dos estuviesen cuchicheando. 

Shinichi se giró hacia él con total interés - ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ¿Y qué hay en ese sobre?

Heiji negó con la cabeza – Ni idea. Mi padre me dijo que se lo diera al dueño del hotel, el amigo de las madres de Kazuha y mía, el señor Ietaka. Este sobre, supongo, es para darle instrucciones. Me ha dicho que no lo abra, porque si lo abro no habrá enigma. Así que me he reprimido las ganas de curiosidad.

Shinichi miró interesadamente al sobre – Bueno, algo es algo…

-Por cierto – la expresión del chico se tornó más seria - ¿Has oído las noticias últimamente? 

Él se giró hacia el chico de Osaka y asintió gravemente – Sí. ¿Hablas de los diez asesinatos en serie de esas diez mujeres? 

Heiji asintió – Pues ayer a la noche apareció la onceava víctima. Esta vez en Hokkaido. 

-Vaya. Como llegamos tarde y hoy nos hemos ido derechos a la playa, ni Ran ni yo abierto nuestras respectivas televisiones… ¿se sabe algo más del asesino o asesinos?

Heiji negó con la cabeza – Según lo que oí, la forma de asesinato sigue siendo la misma: un corte en el cuello con un objeto afilado. Esta vez ha sido una daga, la cual estaba al lado del cuerpo, y como supondrás sin huellas dactilares. Y sí, esta también tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y ojos azules. 

Shinichi continuó andando en silencio – Seguramente se trata siempre de la misma persona. Pero salvo esas tres cosas, las víctimas no tienen nada más en común. Ni fecha de nacimiento, ni lugar de trabajo, ni nada… Algunas de ellas tenían 20 años, pero no creo que sea eso lo importante. ¿Qué crees que busca el asesino? 

Heiji se puso la mano en la cabeza, rascándosela – Hum… ni idea. En fin, yo sólo te comentaba el caso. Cuando volvamos cada uno a nuestra respectiva ciudad, ya haremos allí las investigaciones correspondientes. Por una vez que tenemos vacaciones, habrá que aprovechar, ¡digo yo! 

Él se lo miró burleta - ¡Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que ha sacado el tema! Y ahora mejor nos damos prisa o las perderemos – dijo, señalando a Ran y Kazuha, las cuales iban ya a diez metros de distancia.

-Claro, como ellas no tienen que llevar 34253270 maletas… - farfulló el chico ante la burleta mirada de su compañero detective.

Finalmente, volvieron de nuevo al hotel. Las habitaciones de Heiji y Kazuha estaban alineadas con las de Ran y Shinichi, algo que ya se esperaban dadas las circunstancias. Después de eso, Kazuha desmontó todas las maletas y cogiendo sólo lo imprescindible se fue junto a Ran a la playa, diciéndoles que volverían cuando fuese la hora de comer. Shinichi y Heiji se miraron con una sonrisa falsa, ya que ambos habían adivinado que los dejarían más plantados que a un árbol. Así pues, ni cortos ni perezosos se dirigieron a recepción y preguntaron al chico que allí había atendiendo que querían hablar con el señor Ietaka, el dueño del hotel. Al cabo de unos minutos apareció un hombretón bajito, regordete, vestido de mil botones y con una despampanante pajarita, parecida a la que llevaba en sus días Conan. El hombre tenía la cara redondeada, con un bigote espeso negro y pelo negro, el cual a juzgar por los dos detectives era una peluca. 

-¿Es usted el señor Ietaka? – preguntó Heiji. El hombretón asintió con cara de pocos amigos – Este es Shinichi Kudo y yo soy Heiji Hattori. Ambos nos hospedamos aquí. Mi madre es Shizu…

-¡¡AH!! ¿Tú eres Heiji? ¡Claro, claro! – dijo él, cortándole la conversación – Pasad, pasad, venid, venid. Sentaos, sentaos. Así, así, muy bien – dijo él, haciendo que ambos chicos se quedaran parados ante sus peculiares formas de expresión. Los condujo a una pequeña estancia que había detrás de recepción, seguramente reservada para que algunos invitados privilegiados pudieran hablar a solas con él - ¿Así que Hattori y Kudo, eh? ¿Cómo está Shizuka, Heiji? 

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero el hombretón ya lo estaba haciendo por él - ¡Seguro que bien! Shizuka siempre ha gozado de buena salud… ¡y buen tipo! Tu padre es muy afortunado, sí señor. Y yo aquí, en cambio, sin esposa… y pensar que en mis años mozos era el chico más apuesto del curso… - dijo él entre suspiros.

*Pues si era el chico más apuesto…* pensó Shinichi *…no querría saber cómo era el menos…* acabó Heiji. Pero ambos decidieron callar y aguantar, yendo derechos al grano.

-Tome – dijo Heiji, entregándole la misiva – Mi padre, Heizo Hattori, me pidió que se la entregara… 

Él la tomó con mucho gusto y rompió el sobre con elegancia; acto seguido leyó punto por punto lo que decía – Ah, aún se acuerda… - dijo él con amargor, resoplando - Está bien, dejadme que os lo explique. Aquí está todo muy bien indicado. Tenéis que buscar y encontrar a este de aquí – dijo, señalando una foto de un hombre con gorra, gafas de sol negras y barba (seguramente falsa) también negra – Aquí pone que debéis encontrarle antes de mañana por la noche, y decirle de quién se trata. Si lo adivináis… - su cara se torció un poco - …Si lo adivináis tendréis dos días más de vacaciones en este hotel gratis…

-Genial. ¿Hay alguna pista más? – dijo Shinichi, cogiendo el retrato del hombre y observándolo minuciosamente.

El señor Ietaka se releyó de nuevo el papel – Aquí pone… 'Para reducir los sospechosos, os diré que el huésped en cuestión se aloja en este mismo hotel desde hoy mismo y que goza de una incesante… compañía'. Sólo pone eso… 

Heiji arqueó las cejas - ¿Incesante compañía? ¿A qué se refiere?

Shinichi negó con la cabeza – Ni idea. ¿Podría darnos la lista de los huéspedes que han ingresado hoy en el hotel? – dijo él, más que a modo de súplica, a modo de orden. El hombretón asintió refunfuñando y les pasó una lista. Eran unas treinta personas, más o menos. La tarea se iba complicando. Heiji la tomó y ambos chicos se retiraron, observando la foto y la lista una tras otra. Y al irse y cerrar la puerta, a sus espaldas, el señor Ietaka sonrió maliciosamente…

* * * * * * * * * *

El alma de Tottori se encontraba en el pequeño barrio comercial que había justo a las espaldas del hotel, el cual estaba lleno de callejitas acogedoras y casas de dos plantas como máximo. Estaba lleno de tiendas de todo tipo, obvio de un lugar con turismo. Como no eran más que las cuatro, las dos chicas, ambas con unos sexys bañadores, una de triángulos de rallas azules chillonas y la otra con un bikini al estilo top deportivo, más un pareo de conjunto, se encontraban charlando animadamente en un acogedor bar llamado 'Cat's Room', comiendo apetitosamente un helado.

-¡Uuaah! ¡Es precioso! – exclamó Kazuha, observando el anillo que tenía su amiga puesto en el dedo corazón – Pero creo que te has equivocado… ¿no te dijo Kudo que los anillos de compromiso van al dedo anular? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

Ran por poco no se cae de la impresión -¡NO es un anillo de compromiso! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me hace la misma pregunta? El hecho de que me lo regalara Shinichi no significa que… que… ¡pues eso, que sea de compromiso! – dijo ella, visiblemente alterada y con los pómulos rojos.

Kazuha puso ojitos de traviesa y le dio un codazo – Sí, como tú digas… ¿y dónde te lo dio? ¿En lo alto de una noria? ¿En un carísimo restaurante? ¿Un día lluvioso en un parque? Cuenta, cuenta.

A Ran se le cayó una gotita– Pues… el día justo que regresó – vio como Kazuha parecía ligeramente decepcionada -Dijo que era como un regalo de aniversario atrasado… - dijo ella, poniéndose un dedo en los labios para recordar – Sí, creo que fue entonces. Me acuerdo que estaba bastante nervioso, porque seguramente pensaba que yo malentendería el significado del regalo… - rió ella divertidamente.

Kazuha se acercó hacia ella - ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que estuviera nervioso porque realmente FUESE un regalo del que tú pensabas que no sería, y que al decirle tú que tranquilo que sabías que no era nada de compromiso, él se hubiera hecho atrás y no te hubiera corregido?

Ran se la quedó mirando – Más despacio.

La chica de Osaka se puso de pies de golpe - ¡¡Ran, tal vez era un anillo de compromiso de verdad!! – Kazuha miró a la chica que estaba enfrente suyo con una expresión pálida, como pensándoselo mejor. ¿Y si, al fin y al cabo, ella tuviese razón? ¿Y si realmente era un…?

-Ni hablar. 

Las dos chicas se giraron asustadas hacia Shinichi, el cual miraba a Kazuha algo rojo. Detrás de él estaba Heiji mirando a Shinichi de reojo, como quien va a decir que uno no sabe disimular. 

-¡¿Shinichi?! ¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?! – exclamó Ran, algo alterada por la anterior conversación.

Él cogió una silla y se sentó con ellas, y Heiji le imitó – Hemos ido a hablar con el dueño del hotel, el señor Ietaka. Por lo visto, gracias al padre de Heiji, si conseguimos encontrar una persona camuflada en el hotel nos darán dos días más gratis.

-¡Uah, eso es fantástico! – exclamaron ambas chicas a la vez - ¿Y de momento tenéis algo?

Ambas pudieron comprobar la sonrisa de confabulación que se hicieron Shinichi y Heiji, para luego mirarlas y asentir – La única pista que tenemos es que esa persona se encuentra entre las que han ingresado hoy en el hotel y a su vez que está 'incondicionalmente acompañada'. Bien, Kudo y yo nos hemos tomado la libertad de investigar más o menos a fondo dichas personas que cumplen estos requisitos. Como no sabemos del cierto si esa compañía es animal, humana o vete tú a saber, simplemente hemos investigado todos los residentes de hoy. En total son seis. 

Heiji hizo un gruñido – Son cuatro… 

Shinichi se giró hacia él – Sí, sí… Tienes que admitirlo – dijo él dándole un codazo; él simplemente se giró hacia otro lado molesto.

Kazuha parpadeó – Eso es poco. Supongo que el hotel va perdiendo clientes, je…

Shinichi asintió – En fin. Tenemos un matrimonio recién casado, los Matsuura. Ella tiene diecinueve años y se llama Mina, y él tiene treinta y se llama Itsumo; se hospedan en la habitación 109. Luego está la señora Fumie; tiene sesenta años y ha venido sola, en compañía de su perro Shishi; se hospeda en la habitación 602.

-¿Hasta el nombre del perro habéis averiguado? – dijo Ran sorprendida, mirándolos a ambos – Sí que os lo tomáis en serio…

-Luego – ahora Heiji reprendió la conversación – Está un tal Futahitomi, de cuarenta-y-dos años, casado y divorciado. Está en la habitación 213, y no tiene ningún tipo de acompañamiento, a parte de su equipaje. Cabe decir que no es un tipo bastante agradable… - apuntó Heiji, recordando los modales que le habían visto usar a una recepcionista. 

-¿Y los otros dos? – preguntó Ran, mirando a ambos detectives. Entonces Shinichi miró pícaramente a Heiji, el cual giró la cabeza molesto hacia otra parte; ni que decir tiene que ni Ran ni Kazuha sabían de qué iba la película. 

-Digamos que, por decirlo de alguna manera, los dos restantes no son quienes buscamos… - dijo el detective de kanto, cogiendo la limonada que le acababan de traer - ¿No, Hattori?

-¡Idiota, ya te he dicho que nosotros no estamos incondicionalmente acompañados!

Ran parpadeó incrédulamente – No me digáis que los otros dos sois… - dijo ella, mirando a sus amigos de Osaka.

Shinichi movió la cabeza verticalmente con énfasis - ¡Eso mismo! 

-¿Nosotros? ¿Heiji y yo? – exclamó Kazuha, mirando a Heiji algo roja – Bueno, sí que es cierto que llegamos hoy, ¿no? Supongo que también podríamos estar en la lista de sospechosos…

El chico de Osaka se giró hacia ella rojo -¡¡AHO!! ¡¿Tú nos consideras 'incondicionalmente acompañados'?! ¡Vale, tal vez yo te guste a ti, pero eso no significa que…! – Heiji tuvo que parar porque su gran amiga de la infancia le asestó una buena pisada por debajo de la mesa, haciéndole callar. 

-¿Pero qué sentido tiene que el señor Hattori os pusiera en lista de sospechosos, cuando vosotros mismos tendríais que buscarlos? Además, pensad un poco – dijo Ran, intentando poner paz al mundo, o al menos a la mesa, cosa que ya era digno de reconocimiento – En principio, vosotros tuvisteis que llegar ayer, ¿no? Pero tardasteis más de la cuenta porque perdisteis el tren. El señor Hattori no podía saber que eso ocurriría, por lo que en principio vosotros no estáis en la lista, ¿no creéis? – para su sorpresa, Shinichi y Heiji se la quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos – Bue-Bueno, sólo es una simple suposición… 

Kazuha hizo una risita – Vaya detectives famosos, si incluso nosotras os avanzamos… Ran, ¡tienes toda la razón! Como premio Kudo te invitará a otro helado – dijo ella hablando por boca de otros, mirando a la chica la cual se había puesto algo roja por los elogios.

-¡Tsk! Lo que pasa es que este ambiente tan caluroso no nos deja concentrar… - dijo Heiji, cruzándose de brazos visiblemente molesto. Shinichi asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo que pasa es que de vez en cuando queremos dejar algunos cabos sueltos para que los resuelvan otras personas, para así subirles la autoestima. ¿Verdad, Hattori? – dijo él, mirándolo con una risita falsa. Él asintió también visiblemente molesto, mientras las dos chicas no daban crédito al alto orgullo herido que tenían ahora esos dos detectives. 

Al cabo de quince minutos terminaron las bebidas y helados y se retiraron del Cat's Room, charlando animadamente; más bien dicho, las que lo hacían eran las dos jóvenes, las cuales fanfarroneaban delante de sus respectivos detectives, sabiendo que por una vez en su vida les habían adelantado, cosa que merecía, según su parecer, una estatua conmemorativa. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que justo cuando ellos se retiraron de la mesa, otra persona les imitó y se levantó. Lucía unas grandes gafas de sol y llevaba un gran diario para evitar ser reconocido…

* * * * * * * * * *

Una nueva víctima ha aparecido muerta hoy en Nagoya. La víctima, de diecisiete años, volvía de un encuentro con unos amigos cuando el asesino en cuestión la sorprendió; al parecer, el hombre espera a que sus víctimas estén solas para cometer el delito, haciendo así que aún, en los doce asesinatos, no haya habido un solo testigo, cosa que aún dificulta más la búsqueda a la policía. Los representantes de policía de las ciudades más significativas se han reunido hoy en Tokio para discutir estos trágicos sucesos. Un reportero de esta cadena ha logrado infiltrarse allí y según cuenta, podríamos estar tratando un violento asesino en serie que sólo ataca a chicas de entre dieciséis y veintitantos años; otro punto en común entre las víctimas es que todas llevaban el pelo largo, oscuro y ojos cla…

Plic 

La televisión se cerró de golpe y ambas chicas se giraron hacia Heiji, el cual sostenía el mando aburridamente - ¡No miréis estas cosas antes de dormir, que luego no quiero tener que acompañaros al servicio si tenéis miedo! – replicó él aburridamente.

-¡No son tonterías, Heiji! ¿No lo has oído? ¡Un maniático que ataca a preciosas jovencitas de entre dieciséis y veintitantos años, y que encima llevan el pelo oscuro y largo, y los ojos claros! – exclamó Kazuha, mirándose aterradamente al espejo. Ran se puso a su lado y también se miró – Tanto Ran como yo…

-¿Crees que nos atacarán? – preguntó la chica de Tokio - ¿Y-Y si me corto un poco el pelo…? 

Kazuha asintió – Tal vez sería buena idea… y a lo mejor yo también lo hago… 

-Aho, tú no tienes el pelo largo – replicó Heiji, tumbándose en la cama de la chica de Osaka, cansado. Kazuha se dirigió hacia él mientras se quitaba la cinta del pelo y éste caía libremente.

-¿Tú me has mirado bien, aho? – dijo ella con un deje de egocentrismo – Aaaaah, qué miedo… ¡Ran, ¿y si hoy dormimos juntas?! – dijo la chica de Osaka, girándose hacia Ran, a la vez que intentaba que Heiji saliera de su cama. Ran asintió débilmente con una cara algo pálida.

-Ahg, sólo las chicas pueden ser tan miedicas… Pero estad tranquilas, porque el Gran Heiji estará a vuestro lado para protegeros de los peligros que os acechan, ¡¡juajuajuajua!! – Heiji se alzó y se puso en posición 'soy el rey del mundo', mientras a ambas chicas se le caía una gotita a la vez que pensaban lo mismo *¿No estaríamos más seguras lejos de él…?*

-Ah, por cierto, ¿y Shinichi? – preguntó Ran, abriendo el balcón para que entrara un poco de aire. Ya era de noche y empezaba a llover. Acababan de cenar, y Shinichi se había separado del grupo alegando que tenía que ir al lavabo - ¿No creéis que tarda demasiado? 

Heiji frunció el ceño y pegó un puñetazo en su mano - ¡¡Ahg, qué rabia!! Seguro que ha ido a investigar… claro, quiere avanzarme… ¡pues no lo consentiré! Ahora mismo iré y…

Justo cuando Heiji iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sola y Shinichi hizo aparición, medio empapado y con la expresión endurecida. Todos se alertaron al verle de esa manera.

-¡Shinichi, estás empapado! ¿De dónde vienes, si se puede saber? – dijo Ran a modo recriminatorio, mientras cogía una toalla del armario y se la pasaba por la cabeza. 

Él sonrió – Mira, he ido a dar una vuelta para inspirarme y me ha cogido la lluvia… - dijo simplemente. Ran frunció el ceño y empezó a reñirle, mientras Kazuha se tumbaba a la cama y ponía un programa cualquiera de televisión. Heiji, sin embargo, restó inmóvil, mirándolo con expresión severa. Conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo a Kudo y sabía que lo que decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Era obvio que escondía algo, para variar. De repente, él lo miró con expresión grave e hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como haciéndole ver que sus sospechas no eran infundadas, sino que tenían razón en alguna cosa. Heiji parpadeó incrédulamente y asintió también. Las cosas se complicaban.

Fin del cap.2

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Yay, el segundo capítulo en línea! Sí, sí, ya sé, muy corto, pero más o menos quiero que sean así, o al menos en este fic, de momento. Con respecto a él… uyuyuy, la cosa pinta interesante, ¿eh? Y sólo es el principio ^^ Y la pregunta del millón… ¿de dónde venía realmente Shinichi? ¿De dar una vuelta…? Chanchanchan… No diré nada :d Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Poco a poco irá tomando un poco más de interés, porque por decirlo de alguna manera estos primeros episodios son un poco light, porque hay que introducir toda la trama… En fin, cosas que pasan ^^U

Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic ^^ Y ya sabéis, cualquier comentario a cinturo@3xl.net que yo lo recibiré encantada n___n Hasta pronto, intentaré tener el próximo capítulo pronto, pero ya sabéis, tantos exámenes… @__@me dejan K.O.

Ja ne!!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN (Cintu ^^)_

··30 de Noviembre del 2003··

**Reportaje**: Esta vez nos centraremos un poco en Japón, y más específicamente en su geografía. Japón está formada por diversas zonas, las cuales son, de norte a sur y de este a oeste, las siguientes: Hokkaido, Tohoku, Kanto, Chubu, Kansai, Chugoku, Shikoku, Kyushu y el archipiélago de Okinawa. Shinichi es el detective de kanto y Heiji el de kansai. Y Tottori, capital de Tottori (ya, ya, suena ridículo) se encontraría en la zona de Chugoku. En fin, el reportaje de hoy ha sido un poco más cortito que el anterior. Pero tengo pensados algunos reportajes referentes a la fonética que… uf… fliparéis colorines (al igual que yo ^^UU), porque sino tal vez no entenderíais según qué del fic… bueno no digo nada que aún se me escapará algo ^^U


	3. Blanco fijado

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

* * * * * * * * * *

Ya eran las doce tocadas cuando ambos chicos y Ran salieron de la habitación de Kazuha, la cual sin darse cuenta se había convertido en la 'sala de reunión' de los cuatro jóvenes. Ran dio las buenas noches a los chicos y se encerró en su habitación, pasando el candado, algo asustada por el las noticias que habían dado antes en la televisión. Sin embargo, Heiji y Shinichi no se fueron a dormir. Entraron ambos en la habitación del chico de Tokio con expresión seria.

-¿Así que era cierto? – preguntó Heiji, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la mesita de noche. Por su parte, Shinichi se quitó la americana empapada y la colgó al respaldo de una segunda silla.

-En efecto. Alguien nos sigue. 

Desde hacía unas horas, que ambos chicos se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos, de que alguien les seguía los movimientos minuciosamente. Y sin parecer equivocados, el sospechoso número uno parecía ser el hombre que se sentaba en un rincón oculto en el Cat's Room, donde habían estado antes con las chicas. Por si acaso, decidieron comprobarlo. Esa misma noche, en el comedor, Shinichi vio a un hombre sacando un poco la cabeza por detrás de la puerta de los servicios que había al lado del comedor. Dando el pretexto de que se iba al servicio, fue tras él. Al entrar a los lavabos, se encontró con la ventanilla abierta, y aquí empezó la corta persecución, porque a las pocas calles lo perdió de vista. Luego volvió empapado al hotel.

****

Heiji se puso una mano en la barbilla en postura intelectual, intentando razonar lo sucedido. Sí, definitivamente había alguien que les seguía, pero… ¿quién y por qué? Eso era algo que no lograba comprender. Tal vez tenía algún tipo de relación con el acertijo que les había brindado su padre y el señor Ietaka. Pero… ¿realmente valía la pena incluso espiarles? ¿O había algo más… algo que se les estaba escapando? 

-Esto no me gusta.

Heiji se giró sorprendido hacia Shinichi, el cual se encontraba al lado del cristal de la ventana mojado por la suave llovizna. Miraba hacia la nada, en algún punto infinito donde su mente y sus ideas se reconciliaban. Cierto, a él tampoco le gustaba nada todo eso. No podía ser nada bueno. Pero de momento lo único que podían hacer era encontrar al perseguidor y cogerlo con las manos en la masa, y luego hacerle cantar. Shinichi salió de su estado de trance y se dirigió hacia Heiji.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Deja el móvil encendido, por si acaso – dijo él. Heiji asintió, le dio las buenas noches y desapareció tras la puerta. Shinichi abrió el armario, se colocó el pijama y se tumbó a la cama, intentando aclarar su mente. No había podido atrapar al criminal, pero podía hacer una buena descripción de él. Era un hombre de mediana estatura, un poco más alto que él, tirando a delgado y con pelo largo y negro, aunque seguramente se trataría de una peluca. De momento eso era lo único que sabía ahora.

*Y en caso de que nos siguiera con algún objetivo, ¿a quién seguiría? Lo más seguro que a Hattori o a mí… tal vez sea alguien que tuviera relación con nosotros en algún caso, vete a saber. En fin, lo mejor será descansar, y mañana empezaremos las investigaciones adecuadas.*

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

****

****

**Glosario de Términos:**

****

*** * * * * * * * * * **Cambio de Escena

**// ~~ \\ **Flash Back

***…* **Pensamientos de un personaje

**… **Un ruido

****

****

****

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19 

****

**File 3 – Blanco Fijado**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Bibibibi-bibibibi-bibibibi-bibibibi

El diabólico ruido despertó al instante a Shinichi, el cual de poco no se cae al suelo del susto. Paró el ruidoso aparato de un golpe y se levantó perezosamente. Las 7 am. ¡¿Quién demonios le había puesto el despertador a esa hora?! La imagen de Ran diciéndole que debían madrugar le vino a la cabeza como un relámpago, y se dirigió al armario mientras farfullaba cosas inaudibles con expresión cansada. ¿Hasta con el despertador tenía que molestarle? Aunque, en cierta manera, sabía que era una forma más que la chica tenía para estarle encima y quizás para asegurarse de que no se iba sin su consentimiento. Claro que eso también podían ser paranoias suyas, pero el hecho de saber que le había echado tanto de menos y sufrido por él tanto le alegraba como le entristecía. Pero ahora no era cuestión de aclarar si era alegría o tristeza lo que le ocurría, sino de no irse nunca, nunca más. Y si por algún motivo tuviera que ausentarse de Tokio, volvería una vez a la semana como mínimo. Se lo había prometido a él mismo.

Miró a un lado y a otro, como si alguien fuese a entrar en su habitación, y sacó una pequeña foto escondida inteligentemente en la maleta. Era la foto que se hicieron ambos cuando recuperó su cuerpo, esa vez en la obra de teatro (NA1). No se podía decir que hubieran salido para una portada de revista, pero esa foto tenía un gran valor sentimental, y sabía que Ran también tendría lo más seguro una. Pero lo cierto es que desde que ya había dejado de ser Conan, no sabía tantas cosas de ella como antes; el hecho de vivir con ella hacía que la chica le cogiera confianza y que no parase de explicarle sus cosas; desde la que tenía menos importancia, como por ejemplo alguna aventurilla con Sonoko, hasta las preocupaciones por los exámenes finales o vete tú a saber… 

*Lo que está claro es que estamos igual justo antes de que me encogiera. Y ahora ya no somos críos… e-en teoría somos más maduros, podríamos asumir más cosas y… tal vez ya iba siendo hora de que terminara lo que empecé en el Kyoto Hotel… (NA2) Le pediré que… que… que se…. Que si quiere… que…* 

Shinichi movió rápidamente la cabeza en la cual se podrían freír huevos y se tumbó una vez más, exhausto. Cerró un poco los ojos para descansar unos minutitos más, cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, y una voz muy familiar gritó. Sus ojos se agrandaron y rápidamente se puso de pies, y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación contigua, la correspondiente a la de Ran, desde donde había oído su voz. 

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo él acercándose a la chica. Ran estaba en la puerta de la habitación mirando horrorizada en ella. Él se adelantó y se la puso detrás, mientras se adentraba en la habitación. Lo que vio le sorprendió: estaba toda desordenada, con los muebles tirados aquí y allá, la cama deshecha, el equipaje revuelto, los cristales de las ventanas rotas y un jarrón tirado al suelo, haciendo que el agua mojase la maqueta. Kazuha, la cual estaba al lado de Ran, fue a alertar al chico de Osaka, el cual tardó un poco en despertarse.

-¿Qué dem…? – Heiji se frotó los ojos al entrar en la estancia, no fuera caso que eso sólo fuese un sueño. Ran miró sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos a su habitación. Shinichi se giró y se dirigió hacia ella sin entender.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó algo aliviado, dando gracias a que no le hubiera pasado nada a Ran.

-P-Pues… - Ran lo miró algo asustada – C-Cuando he venido aquí… me… me lo he encontrado así… ¡yo no lo he hecho! – dijo ella rápidamente como si fuesen a darle la culpa.

Shinichi le puso ambas manos en los hombros para reconfortarla – Eso ya lo sé. Pero lo que no entiendo nada… ¿dormías tan profundamente que no te has enterado de nada? – preguntó él incrédulamente.

Kazuha se adelantó negando con la cabeza – Al final Ran, a eso de las dos o tres de la madrugada, llamó a mi puerta y se quedó a dormir conmigo. Y cuando por la mañana ha vuelto a su habitación, se ha encontrado con… con esto – terminó ella, mirando la habitación sin entender nada.

Shinichi arqueó las cejas - ¿Tenías miedo, Ran? – dijo él inocentemente.

La chica se hizo un poco la ofendida – Sí, pero es que… oí unos ruidos extraños y…

*¿Ruidos extraños?* Fue el pensamiento que pasó por las mentes de Shinichi y Heiji al mismo instante. Los dos se centraron en la chica. ¿Quién había hecho y por qué? ¿Acaso buscaban algo que tenía Ran? ¿Y si la buscaba a ella misma y, al no encontrarla, había montado todo ese desorden para que no sospechasen que iba detrás de ella? ¿Y de ser así… por qué querría ocultarlo y por qué querría a Ran?

-¿Qué fue lo que oíste? – preguntó Heiji.

Ran se puso una mano en la mejilla – Eh… Creo que… eran como unos extraños golpeteos contra algo… parecían golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Supongo que sería la fuerte lluvia, pero en fin, ya sabéis como soy, me asusto por nada… así que fui en busca de Kazuha – dijo algo sonrojada. Sin embargo, ni Shinichi ni Heiji pensaron que eso era una simple trivialidad. Ambos se dirigieron al ventanal y salieron a fuera. En efecto, tal y como aseguraba Ran, había marcas de extrañas pedradas en la pared, como si alguien hubiese intentado fijar alguna cuerda atada a una piedra o un objeto parecido para poder escalar. 

-Bien pues, será mejor que llamemos a recepción – pronunció Shinichi quedo.

* * * * * * * * * *

*Llamar a recepción fue equivalente a no hacer nada. A parte de tener que dar mil y una explicaciones para hacerles entender de que Ran no había hecho nada y que el desorden no era debido a una alocada fiesta de adolescentes, llamamos a la policía, pero estos se negaron a hacer ninguna investigación por carencia de pruebas, alegando que les dejaran de triquiñuelas, que la Gran Policía de Tottori no tenía tiempo que perder en trivijuegos. Así que nos quedamos como al principio, cosa que no nos importó ni a Hattori ni a mí. A las que sí parecía importarles era a las chicas, las cuales estaban algo asustadas por los incidentes. Normal. De todas maneras, ni Hattori ni yo nos separamos un pelo de ellas, y hemos acordado que para esta noche, que ambas duerman en una misma habitación y que uno de nosotros dos vaya haciendo turnos de noche, para mayor seguridad.*

*Tanto Hattori como yo creemos que esto no puede ser obra de nadie más que de ese extraño espía que no para de acecharnos desde que vinimos aquí. ¿Pero por qué la habitación de Ran y no, por ejemplo, la de Kazuha? ¿Es que ella tiene algo que no tenga ella? ¿Alguna cosa que ni ella misma sepa que posee? Esto no va bien. Esto no va bien…*

-Hey, Kudo- Shinichi alzó la cabeza. Se había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en el Cat's Room, tomando, como era habitual, un helado con los tres; eran ya las diez de la mañana y después del pequeño incidente y de que la policía no quisiera saber nada de ellos, habían decidido ir a la cafetería a desconectar un poco - ¿Sigue en pie el acertijo de mi padre? – preguntó él.

Shinichi le hizo el signo de victoria - ¡Pues claro! Por algo soy el mejor detective de Japón, puedo llevar más de un caso a la vez…

-¡Oye, te recuerdo que el mejor detec…! 

-Ya, ya, ya. ¡Parad! – exigió Kazuha, harto aburrida - ¿Os creéis que es el mejor momento para… esto? ¡Os recuerdo que han estado a punto de atacar a Ran! ¡Porque, quién sabe, si hubiera estado esta noche en su habitación, vete tú a saber lo que le habrían hecho! ¡¡ASÍ QUE NO OS QUIERO VOLVER A OÍR HABLANDO DE ESTAS COSAS!! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

Shinichi y Heiji hicieron un ligero movimiento de cabeza, muy intimidados, mientras Ran, con una gotita en la nuca, intentaba calmar a su furiosa amiga, la cual volvía a entrar en sus casillas.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, pasaron un seguido de coches patrulla delante del Cat's Room donde se encontraban, cosa que no pintaba mucho con la vista turística de la ciudad. Iban muy rápido y con las sirenas puestas. Había pasado algo.

Shinichi y Heiji se los quedaron mirando algo alterados – Oiga, perdone – dijo Heiji al camarero que pasaba por su lado. Este se acercó a él amablemente - ¿Ha ocurrido algo para que haya tanto alboroto?

El camarero hizo cara de sorpresa y se le acercó más - ¿No lo sabe? Ayer por las noticias no paraban de darlo. Ha aparecido una nueva víctima de ese asesino en serie muy cerca de aquí, en un pueblo a unos cinco kilómetros. 

Los cuatro jóvenes se lo quedaron mirando - ¿Qué? – exclamó Heiji - ¿Sabe algo más de lo ocurrido? 

El camarero puso un aire de desconcierto – Bueno… sólo lo que se comenta por aquí. Que es la víctima número trece, si no hierro, y que también tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, y unos ojos verdes… 

-¿Verdes? – preguntó Shinichi – Qué raro, si hasta ahora… 

-Tal vez era simple casualidad – apuntó Ran. Luego se giró hacia Kazuha – Kazuha, tú los tienes verdes…

La chica tragó con dificultad y asintió, algo pálida. Era como si ahora tuvieran un temor y motivo de preocupación en común. Pero no había de qué preocuparse, tenían a sus dos grandes detectives los cuales no les dejarían solas ni un instante, además tanto la una como la otra sabía de algún arte para dejar K.O. a su contrincante, por lo que 'en principio' no había problema… 

Un ruido les alertó. Era para sorpresa de Shinichi, el ruido de su móvil. Lo cogió algo sorprendido al ver que el interlocutor era, ni más ni menos, que el inspector Megure. Lo que no sabía es que Ran le estaba mirando con una cara bastante preocupada. Que el inspector Megure le llamara en sus propias vacaciones no podía significar otra cosa que…

-¡¿Un caso?! – repitió Shinichi pegándose al aparato.

*Efectivamente* Pensó Ran con tristeza, bajando la cabeza *¿Te volverás a ir…?*

-Sí, sí lo he oído. Sí, justamente lo estábamos hablando con Hattori… Sí, Hattori está conmigo – Shinichi hizo un inciso; seguramente el inspector Megure se lo estaba explicando todo. Shinichi miraba hacia la nada con expresión seria y a la vez neutra – Entendido. Sí, iremos a echar un vistazo. No se preocupe. Sí. Adiós – y colgó. 

Heiji le echó un vistazo entendiendo la situación – Te ha pedido que vayamos a la escena del crimen, ¿verdad? – dijo él sin ganas. Shinichi asintió gravemente - ¿Y cómo nos lo montamos? Supongo que a vosotras no os hará mucha gracia ir vagando por un pueblo donde ha habido un asesinato, ¿no? – dijo el chico girándose hacia Ran y Kazuha. Estas se miraron durante un momento dudosas.

-No pasará nada mientras vayamos las dos juntas, ¿verdad? – dijo Ran sonriendo. Kazuha asintió - ¡Si alguien intenta hacernos nada, le propiciaremos un buen golpe de kárate y seguidamente otro de judo!

Ambas chicas empezaron a conversar animadamente sobre los trajes de baño que se pondrían esa tarde a la playa del pueblo donde había habido el asesinato, mientras los dos detectives empezaban a preocuparse por el caso. Tal vez no había sido muy buena idea venir a esta playa…

* * * * * * * * * *

-Un sol radiante.

-Un estupendo bañador.

-Un cielo azul.

-¡Y el mar!

-¡Nos lo pasaremos geniaaaal! – Ran y Kazuha, dadas de la mano y ya con el bañador puesto, se dirigieron corriendo al agua del mar de Kyôga, el pequeño pueblo donde había aparecido la víctima número trece. A Heiji y a Shinichi se les cayó una gotita al pensar que se habían preocupado antes por ellas. Estaba claro que nadie osaría hacer nada a esas psicópatas (cariñosamente).

Ambos detectives estaban sentados en un pequeño bar al lado de la playa, cada uno observando a su chica. En la escena del crimen aún estaban reestructurando las pruebas, por lo que habían decidido pasar unos minutos después, al menos para contemplar, según ellos, el 'paisaje marino'. Dicho paisaje consistía en Ran, Kazuha, el juego de pelota al que jugaban y sus sexys bikinis/bañadores.

-¿Sabes, Ran? – dijo Kazuha mientras intentaba devolver la pelota a la chica.

-¡Sí, dime! – dijo ella dando un ligero movimiento de piernas para lograr devolver la pelota a la chica.

-Me ha sorprendido mucho Kudo. Me lo imaginaba mucho más serio, más modesto, más…

-¿Diferente a Heiji? – objetó Ran. Kazuha asintió febrilmente con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente. Pero por lo que he visto ambos son igual de críos. 

Ambas chicas rieron complacidas. De hecho, las vacaciones no estaban siendo del todo arruinadas… y se lo pasaban bien. De momento sólo llevaban dos días, pero lo estaban aprovechando bien. Antes de venir a Kyôga habían dado otro paseo por las tiendas de detrás del hotel, y ambas chicas se habían deleitado casi una hora en dos o tres escaparates, mientras Shinichi y Heiji no paraban de farfullar y de calificarlas como lentas, aunque a ellas eso plim.

-Bueno, Kudo, será mejor que vayamos tirando – Heiji se puso de pies y le hizo una señal a Kazuha con el brazo diciendo que se iban. Ella se lo respondió y volvió a la pelota – Otro caso más a nuestra larga lista.

Shinichi también se puso de pies y ambos chicos se marcharon, ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de Ran. A través de los callejones no paraban de encontrarse oficiales de policía corriendo de aquí para allá, algunos vestidos de incógnito, otros con el equipaje. Los habitantes del pueblo se veían ligeramente asustados, cosa que no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta los sucesos. Al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron a un cruce entre dos callejuelas, donde se había producido el homicidio. 

Al centro de las investigaciones había un hombre vestido a lo habitual, el cual parecía el jefe de todo aquello. Al verles, el hombre se acercó a los dos detectives con expresión seria – Está prohibido el paso aquí.

-Estamos autorizados. Venimos de parte del inspector Megure – dijo Shinichi sin prestarle atención – Él es Heiji Hattori y yo Shinichi Kudo. Somos detectives. 

El hombre parpadeó – Lo siento. Creí que erais simples curiosos. Yo soy el inspector Kaho Oogaki, de la comisaría de Tottori – acto seguido le tendió la mano a ambos detectives y consultó su agenda – El inspector Megure ya me dijo que vendrían 'refuerzos de Tokio'. Me ha pedido que os explique paso por paso lo que tenemos. Seguidme – el inspector Oogaki se dirigió a la pared que había justo al lado del sitio donde horas antes había permanecido la víctima – En este punto, exactamente aquí, se han encontrado rastros de pelo y de huellas dactilares de la víctima, por lo que suponemos que el agresor la empujó a la pared para dejarla sin sentido y acto seguido matarla.

-¿Cómo la mató? – preguntó Heiji.

-Como las doce anteriores. Aún no se ha encontrado el arma del crimen, por lo que suponemos que debe haber sus huellas dactilares. Hemos dado orden de busca y captura de un sospechoso que podría ser el asesino – y acto seguido les tendió una foto. Era un hombre con una cara apenas visible y borrosa, dada por algunos pocos testigos. Tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, gafas de sol y boina. Shinichi se acercó a la foto con los ojos agrandados.

-¡Es él! – gritó señalando la foto – El tipo que seguía a Ran. Estoy seguro – Shinichi se acercó más el retrato del hombre y lo miró unos instantes, para que quedase definitivamente en su mente. Luego se la pasó a Heiji para que este la examinara y luego la devolviese al detective Oogaki. 

Los tres se acercaron a la víctima. El señor Oogaki les explicó que se calculaba que la muerte había sido entre las dos y las cuatro de la madrugada de ese mismo día. La causa de la muerte era la misma que las otras víctimas anteriores, con los mismos rasgos. Se había detectado sudor al cuerpo de la víctima, por lo que dedujeron que había corrido. Seguramente habría notado que alguien le seguía y cuando empezó a correr éste se adelantó y la mató. 

-Tal vez recibía amenazas. ¿Qué ha dicho la familia de la víctima? ¿Se comportaba de algún modo sospechoso? – preguntó Heiji, alzándose y mirando al inspector.

Él negó con la cabeza gravemente – No. Los familiares y amigos más próximos han dicho que actuaba como siempre y que no se la veía preocupada. Lo cierto es que empieza a cundir el pánico, no sólo aquí sino en todo Japón. El hecho de que aún no haya ningún punto en común entre las víctimas nos hace pensar que pueda tratarse de un asesino que mata indiscriminadamente, y el hecho de que los asesinatos hayan sido en lugares diferentes hace que toda la población en general esté asustada. Y con razón, además.

Shinichi frunció el ceño y miró el cadáver con detenimiento. Nada. No había nada, ninguna pista, ningún señal. Pero había una cosa que le preocupaba y que no lograba entender. Si supuestamente había un asesino que mataba indiscriminadamente, y el sospechoso que había visto era él, entonces… ¿qué hacía rondando por Tottori la misma noche del asesinato? ¿No hubiera sido mejor que en lugar de seguirles a ellos, hubiese estado vigilando a la víctima? *A no ser… que estemos tratando con dos personas y no una. Entonces todo tendría más lógica. Pero y si nos siguiera realmente a nosotros… ¿cuál sería el motivo? ¿Y detrás de quién va?* El chico de Tokio se rasgó la cabeza y empezó a murmurar maldiciones. No lograba encontrar ninguna respuesta a sus múltiples preguntas. 

-Eh, Kudo – Heiji se acercó a él con expresión severa – Esto no me gusta. Creo que sería mejor que volviéramos con las chicas cuanto antes – dijo él, mirando el poco trozo de mar que se veía a lo lejos a través de las calles despueblo de Kyôga.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza – Ellas estarán bien, y no hay de qué preocuparse. No conozco ningún asesino que ataque en plena playa. Pero en cambio si abandonamos la escena y se nos pasa algún detalle por alto, es posible que vuelva el asesino y lo haga desaparecer.

Heiji frunció el ceño. Pese a saber que tenía razón, tenía una opresión en el pecho que hacía preocuparse por ambas chicas, en especial por una. ¿Y si ahora ellas habían ido a dar un paseo y él las sorprendía a la mínima oportunidad? *Como siga así, me volveré loco… No, me volverá loco. ¡Más le vale que esté bien…!*

-De acuerdo, Hattori. Procedamos – Shinichi se giró hacia el chico de Osaka con los brazos cruzados, y luego hacia el inspector Oogako - ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? ¿Alguna cosa extraña que esté relacionada con el caso? Cualquier cosa que nos sirva y que no parezca tener ningún punto en común en todo esto.

El hombre de pobladas cejas, vestido con corbata y traje marrón se puso una mano en la barbilla, intentando concentrarse. Llamó a un oficial y éste le entregó su bloque de notas donde había apuntado los detalles del caso – Bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho… Ah, esperad, esto… bueno, no sé si tiene mucha importancia, pero…

Ambos detectives se pusieron alerta – Señor Oogaki, a menudo son los pequeños detalles los que nos llevan a resolver los grandes enigmas (NA3) – dijo Shinichi mirándolo con atención – Díganos qué detalle es ese. 

El hombre dudó un instante y les hizo signos de que le siguieran. Andó por el estrecho callejón hasta llegar al final, donde se juntaba con la animada calle. Se paró un metro antes de ese punto y se agachó. Shinichi y Heiji le miraron contrariados, y él les señaló un pequeño punto de la pared. Ambos jóvenes se agacharon por igual y lo inspeccionaron. Casi a tocar de suelo, entre algunas plantas silvestres que habían crecido, había un especie de papel grisáceo y sucio, pegado con celo a los viejos cimientos. Heiji acercó la cara y leyó los dos caracteres que habían escritos en el papel con tinta extraña y mala caligrafía más una palabra inglesa: "Gisei down"

-¿Gisei down? – Shinichi papadeó - ¿'Víctima abajo'? ¿'Víctima inferior'? ¿Qué significa esto? 

Heiji se giró hacia el detective, el cual negó con la cabeza – Como ya miramos debajo del cuerpo de la víctima por si acaso esto fuera algún mensaje del asesino, y no encontramos nada, lo dimos por algún juego de críos… y como no había ninguna imprenta digital, pues…

Shinichi se giró hacia él – El hecho de que no hubiese ninguna huella dactilar en el papel significa, precisamente, que no lo hicieron unos niños.

El inspector parpadeó sin entender y Heiji le hizo una aclaración – A ver, piénseselo. ¿Qué tipo de crío escribiría algo en un papel y luego borraría sus huellas? Está claro que esto es obra de alguien que no quería ser reconocido, aunque de momento no sabemos si es una amenaza o bien un aviso. ¿Eh, Kudo? 

El chico de Tokio asintió absorto, concentrándose en el papel *¿Gisei down? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Debajo de la víctima? ¿En alguna parte inferior de la víctima? O que… tal vez… ¿'víctima a bajo'…?* Shinichi apartó rápidamente las hierbas malas del suelo, las cuales medían casi un metro, hasta que entre todo ese tumulto de verde encontró una pequeña flor. Estaba arrancada de tajo, y era obvio que no había crecido allí sino que alguien la había dejado. La cogió cuidadosamente con un pañuelo para evitar poner sus huellas en ella y se la quedó mirando. *¿Es posible que se refiera a esto…?*

-Oh, vamos, Kudo – oyó decirle a Heiji sarcástico desde atrás, como si le hubiera leído la mente - ¿En serio crees que una flor puede ser una víctima? ¿O una posible víctima en un futuro cercano? – replicó él, poniéndose de pies.

Sin embargo, el chico no le hizo caso, sino que se quedó mirando la flor en estado de shock. Un sudor frío le recorrió todo su cuerpo y un horrible presentimiento se apoderó de él. Observó la flor de color liloso que yacía en sus manos. 

-¿Kudo? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Heiji al no obtener respuesta. Él se alzó poco a poco y le enseñó la flor - ¿Y? 

-Es… una orquídea… - dijo él con la mirada vacía – Ella… será la próxima víctima… ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! ¡¡RÁPIDO!! – el chico, reaccionando, le entregó la flor al inspector - ¡¡Analícenla y si tienen resultados llámeme a mi número!! ¡O pregunte por mí al hotel! 

Shinichi empezó a correr a través del callejón. Heiji se quedó parado sin saber a qué venía eso, hasta que se paró a pensar en la flor y en su nombre en japonés… Rápidamente se dirigió con su amigo, dejando algo tocado al inspector Oogaki.

Fin del cap.3

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas de CiNtU**

NA1 – "La Obra de Teatro", más conocida como la saga "Shinichi's Rebirht (el renacimiento de Shinichi)". Viene al volumen 26 (la podéis encontrar en Shinichi's Memories traducida al español). Id y leedlo vosotros, porque realmente vale la pena estar bien enterado.

NA2 – Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el Hotel Kyoto fue que Shinichi de poco no se le declara a Ran ^^ Para más información, visitad la dirección anterior. Esta parte sería el desenlace final de Shinichi's Rebirth.

NA3 – A menudo los pequeños detalles son los que nos llevan a resolver los grandes enigmas – Frase utilizada por Shinichi en el caso de 'El primer caso de Shinichi Kudo, asesinato en un avión volando en el firmamento' o algo así… ¬¬UU

Konni~!! Hi guys, aquí está el tercer capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado~!! La cosa empieza a pintar interesante, ¿neh? Juju, y lo que pintará… ^o^ No digo nada, no digo nada… ¬¬U 

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? ¡¡Enviadme un mail a cinturo@3xl.net!! Y los que ya lo hacéis, ¡arigatô gozeimashita o!! En fin, espero que os haya gustado. Ha habido bastante acción, y tengo previsto que la cosa se complique más y más y más y más… En fin, que hay tela. Jujuju, ya me lo imagino, más de uno estará camino de la cocina para coger el cuchillo… ¡sorry, pero es que tenía que dejar un final intrigante! Ya lo sabéis, si no acaba intrigante no tiene gracia (se oye la risa sonora y diabólica de cinturo juju). En fin no me alargo más, espero que os haya gustado. 

Al principio, este capítulo estaba formado por lo que hay ahora más parte del capítulo cuatro, pero como me quedó tan largo lo dividí en dos (y aún así me ha salido largo ^^U). Espero que no os haya decepcionado ^^.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Haku!! (O Hattori_Kudo, o Haku-chan, o yo que sé XD), para que siga con sus maravillosos fics!! Desde aquí un abrazo ;p Y cómo no, ¡mil gracias por leer mis fics y apoyarme! De verdad, lo valoro mucho n_n 

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… (chanchanchan-musiquilla intrigante)

CiNtUrO-cHaN (AKA Cintu)

17·12·03

**Reportaje**: Ya que estamos en unas fechas muy próximas a la Navidad (para cuando leáis esto ya estaremos en Navidad ^^U), he pensado que el reportaje del capítulo 3 podría estar dedicado al Invierno y a la Navidad de Japón. Y una manera de repasarlo todo es explicando brevemente todos los 'matsuri' (festival) del invierno. Al mes de Diciembre encontramos el **On Matsuri** (15-18 dic), y se celebra en el santuario Kasuga, en Nara. Hay una procesión de cortesanos, criados y luchadores de la antigüedad; a continuación viene el **Hagoita-Ichi** (17-19 dic Tokio), el **Namahage** (31 dic-prefectura de Akita), la **Ceremonia de Okera Maire** (31 de dic-Kioto), el **Año** **Nuevo** (1 ene); este merece ser explicado: se trata del festival religioso más importante de Japón. la mayoría de la gente come fideos 'soba' la noche anterior para tener una vida más larga. Presenciar el primer amanecer trae buena suerte, y los primeros días se dedican a visitar templos y santuarios en familia para comprar talismanes para el año que entra.

Después del Año Nuevo vendría el **Dezomeshiki** (desfile de Año Nuevo, 6 ene-Tokio), el **Usokae** (Intercambio de Pinzones, 7 ene, Dazaifu, prefectura de Fukuoka), el **Festival Toka Ebisu** (9-11 ene, santuario Imamiya, Osaka) y el último de enero, el Yamayaki (festival del Fuego de Hierba, 15 de enero-Nara).

En febrero encontraríamos el Setsubun, un matsuri que sale constantemente a los mangas (como por ejemplo a Ranma 1/2); se celebra los días 3 o 4 de febrero, y es una fiesta nacional; en los templos principales, varias celebridades lanzan semillas secas de soja a la multitud para alejar los malos espíritus, ya que el setsubun consiste en hechar habas por toda la casa para expulsar así a los oni (demonios). En febrero también hay el Festival de los Faroles (3 o 4 feb), y se celebra en Nara. Luego está el Yuki Matsuri (festival de la Nieve, principios febrero -Sapporo/Hokkaido); y, por último, el Saidai-ji Eyo Matsuri (Festival del Desnudo, 3r sábado de feb).

Estos serían los festivales más famosos que hay en el invierno, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño reportaje y que poco a poco vuestra cultura sobre el Japón vaya aumentando ^_^

Por cierto, nada de coger esta información sin permiso, ¿neh? ^o~


	4. El principio de la conspiración

** Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

* * * * * * * * * *

-¡¡Un precioso collar para unas preciosas señoritas!! ¡¡Anímense, jovencitas, está a mitad de precio!! 

-No, no… - dijeron ambas, rechazando con tristeza ese precioso collar que les ofrecía el viejo de la tienda. 

Ran y Kazuha pasaron al tenderete siguiente, observando cómo cada vez había más cosas extrañas a cada paso que daban. Ya hacía más de una hora que los chicos se habían ido y ellas ya se habían cansado de tanto sol, por lo que habían decidido ir a hacer turismo por el mercadillo que había al paseo marino que quedaba justo al lado de la costa. Estaba bastante lleno, cosa que hacía que aún hiciera más calor, y más de una vez dieron gracias a las grandes sombras que les ofrecían los poderosos hoteles que se plantaban al otro lado de la calle. 

De repente, Kazuha observó un pequeño brillo en la mano de su amiga y se la tomó - ¿Qué es esto, Ran? ¡Wow, un anillo! – exclamó la chica, mirándola con emoción -¡¡Ran, no me digas que vosotros…!! 

Ran, al principio un poco confundida, lo entendió todo y roja como un tomate negó con la cabeza, mientras hacía un signo de 'X' con los brazos -¡Te-te equivocas, Kazuha! ¡Este anillo es sólo un regalo por mi cumpleaños! ¡Sólo eso! 

Kazuha observó el anillo que la chica llevaba al dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. Era precioso: muy fino, color plateado y con un pequeño brillante azul en el medio, de tal manera que aunque parecía muy modesto daba un toque de madurez a la chica.

-Me gusta mucho… Jo, qué envidia – dijo ella, mirando unas joyas de madera que había a una pequeña tienda del paseo – Por mi cumpleaños, Heiji me regaló un peluche… - dijo la chica, algo fastidiada – Bueno, dos. Son dos ranas, una grande y otra pequeñita. La grande la tengo en la cama, y la pequeña la hago servir como amuleto.

Ran la miró con una sonrisa burlona - ¿Otro 'amuleto'? 

-¡R-Ran! –exclamó la chica algo roja- ¡Cómo te pasas!

Kazuha, roja, empezó a intentar disuadir a su amiga que seguía dale que te pego con insistir en que era un regalo muy romántico, mientras continuaban andando por el paseo lleno de gente, mayoritariamente extranjeros. Pero ninguna de las dos chicas se dieron cuenta que a pocos metros de distancia les seguía un hombre que iba vestido con camisa negra, desabrochada, con pantalones negros y gorro y gafas oscuras; lucía unos collares que parecían de oro en su pecho descubierto, dándole un aire de ricachón. Hacía casi media hora que llevaba siguiéndoles, observando sus movimientos minuciosamente. Y cuando vio que la chica de la melena larga enseñó su anillo, sonrió e hizo rápidamente una llamada. Al cabo de unos instantes, le volvieron a llamar, y asintió con una malévola sonrisa, tocando finamente el cañón de la pistola que había en su bolsillo. Y, disimuladamente, empezó a sacar el cañón de él…

_ CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

** Glosario de Términos:**

*** * * * * * * * * * **Cambio de Escena

**// ~~ \\ ** Flash Back

***…* ** Pensamientos de un personaje

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19 

** File 4 – El principio de la conspiración**

*Ran…Ran… ¡Ran… por favor, que no te haya pasado nada!* Shinichi corría con todas sus fuerzas, seguido muy de cerca por Heiji, el cual no paraba de intentar llamar al móvil de las chicas, pero nadie respondía. Eso aún había hecho aumentar su preocupación al detective de kanto. Cuando relacionó el nombre de orquídea con su significado en japonés, ran, y le vino a su cabeza la imagen de la chica sonriendo, su corazón dio un vuelco y de nuevo empezó a sentir ese desasosiego que tenía siempre cuando ella estaba en peligro. 

-¡¿Qué hay, Hattori?! ¿Lo cogen? – exclamó él, parando un momento para tomar el aire. 

Él negó con la cabeza, suspirando. Shinichi frunció el ceño y se puso de pies encima de una pequeña pared de apoyo, desde donde había muy buena vista. Miró a banda y banda. Ese día había mercadillo y estaba todo demasiado lleno como para encontrarlas allí… *Piensa, piensa, ponte en su piel… una chica, después de darse un remojón y ver un mercadillo, iría a las tiendas de… ¡joyas!* Shinichi giró su cabeza automáticamente hacia la izquierda, y entre la gente las vio. Ran y Kazuha, charlando animadamente delante de una tienda de collares hawaianos. El chico suspiró aliviadamente, pero al bajar la cabeza en signo de descanso, vio algo que no le gustó. A tres metros de las chicas y acercándose, un hombre negro estaba sacando una pistola de su bolsillo, y apuntaba a…

El hombre vestido de negro se quitó la pistola y empezó a apuntar hacia la chica, ante el asombro de la gente que había a su lado. Empezaron los gritos de pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, Kudo? – dijo él sin entender las facciones de su cara. Entonces dirigió su vista donde miraba el chico y lo comprendió todo – N-No…

El hombre cerró un ojo y con el otro apuntó con la pistola firmemente. Ran seguía hablando animadamente con Kazuha, la cual estaba un poco roja.

-Ran – murmuró él, sin dar crédito a lo que veía – Ran… ¡¡RAN!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! 

Sus fuertes gritos llegaron a los oídos de la chica, la cual parpadeó y se giró lentamente *¿Shinichi?*

Pam

-¡¡AAAGH!! ¡¡Una pistola, una pistola!! – gritó una mujer que hacía la compra, dejando caer al suelo las bolsas.

-¡¡Llamad a la policía, que alguien llame a la policía!! – dijo un hombre, apartándose rápidamente del criminal que tenía al lado. 

Todo empezó a transformarse a un mundo de irrealidad. Shinichi, aún desde lo alto de la pared, saltó al suelo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí. Miró hacia Ran con preocupación, pues con tanto alboroto las habían empujado y su campo de visión no había permitido verlas desde su posición. Entonces notó que tenía un dilema. A la derecha, el criminal empezando a huir, y a la izquierda, donde se suponía que estaba Ran. Tiró hacia la izquierda sin pensar; lo más importante era la vida de Ran. 

-¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – Shinichi parpadeó. ¿Esa era la voz de Ran? Se hizo paso entre la multitud, y allí encontró sentadas al suelo Ran y Kazuha ayudando a un hombre de unos cincuenta años con sangre en el brazo derecho - ¡¡Traed una ambulancia, rápido!! – exclamó la chica, rompiéndose la parte inferior de su camiseta y usándola como venda para parar la hemorragia. De pronto, la chica se percató de la presencia del chico - ¡Shinichi! ¡Menos mal…! ¡N-Nos han disparado… le han disparado! – dijo ella, algo pálida y asustada. De repente, al verle, había sentido que ya no era necesario tomar el control de la situación pues allí estaba él para ayudarla.

Shinichi se arrodilló a su lado con preocupación - ¡¿Tú estás bien?! ¡¿No te han dado?!

Ran negó con la cabeza – N-No… oí que me gritaban… que me gritabas – corrigió ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – y me giré, y vi al hombre con la pistola y justo cuando disparó me aparté un decímetro… pero entonces la bala tocó a este pobre hombre…

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?! ¡¿Estáis bien?! – Heiji logró por fin hacerse paso entre la multitud. Kazuha, algo pálida y asustada al igual que Ran, se alzó y se lo contó todo. Entonces, él y Shinichi se miraron con decisión y empezaron a correr.

-¡¡Eh, dónde vais!! – gritó Ran siguiéndoles con la mirada. Pero ya estaban lejos para oír su respuesta, aunque ya la sabían. Ahora que ambos se habían asegurado que estaban bien, iban a buscar al criminal. 

Metros más lejos, Shinichi y Heiji corrían con gran velocidad, intentando hacerse paso entre la gente con mil y una estrategias de disuasión. Ambos se separaron sin decirse nada, formando una pequeña estrategia de ir cada uno por un lado y así, cuando el agresor se girara, tal vez no les viera y ellos así podrían sorprenderle metros más allá.

Pero el hombre no se giró, continuaba corriendo. Poco a poco los dos jóvenes fueron reduciendo las distancias. Él pareció verles y aún se esforzó en correr más, pero parecía estar cansándose. A Shinichi le sorprendió que corría de una forma un tanto extraña, como si cojeara débilmente de la pierna derecha. 

*¿Tendrá alguna cicatriz? ¿O tal vez se ha hecho daño en la persecución…? No importa, pero es un detalle a tener en cuenta y… ¡¿qué?!*

Shinichi parpadeó, al igual que Heiji, al observar que el agresor vestido de negro se metía en un coche igualmente negro y lustroso que acababa de llegar y derrapar encima de la acera, causando varios heridos. El agresor saltó sobre la puerta trasera del furgón ágilmente y la cerró. 

-¡¡Maldición!! – Ambos jóvenes empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas, pero era demasiado tarde. El furgón se había perdido entre las encrucijadas calles de Kyôga. 

Ambos jóvenes pararon de correr, abatidos, respirando dificultosamente – Maldita sea… arf… - dijo Heiji para si mismo, pegando un puñetazo a la pared – Qué rabia… unos segundos más y le pillábamos… - Heiji se adelantó hacia Shinichi, el cual estaba metros más adelantado - ¿Te has dado cuenta del cojeo? 

Él asintió forzosamente – S…sí… También tengo la… matrícula – dijo él entre respiración y respiración – Aunque probablemente sea falsa… - dijo él, mirando al cielo – Esto no me gusta nada, Hattori. Demasiadas cosas en tan pocos días… 

Ambos jóvenes se dieron media vuelta y reprendieron el camino de vuelta, cabizbajos - ¿Crees que tiene que ver con que Mouri tenga el pelo largo y castaño, y ojos azules? – preguntó Heiji.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza – No lo sé. Pero dudo que a nivel nacional, el asesino haya escogido precisamente a Ran, ¿no crees?

-Pero piensa que la última víctima apareció aquí cerca, en Kyôga… no sería tan descabellado – opinó él.

Shinichi se puso ambas manos a los bolsillos – No, no conozco ningún asesino que se haya quedado en el mismo sitio donde mató a alguien. Además, piénsalo. Todas las víctimas han sido encontradas en lugares distintos… ¿por qué precisamente ahora se quedaría a Kyôga para atacar a Ran? Además, no teníamos previsto venir aquí. Él no podía saberlo. Y no creo que haya disparado a Ran simplemente porque es el prototipo de chica de pelo largo oscuro y ojos azules. Además, parecían muy bien organizados. Incluso tenían un furgón preparado para la huida, y eso no había ocurrido en ningún asesinato anterior… 

-¿Entonces estamos tratando muchos asesinos a la vez, no? – repuso Heiji, preocupado.

Shinichi asintió – Sí. Sinceramente, no creo que podamos encontrar el asesino en serie, porque puede que esté muy lejos. Y no creo beneficioso quedarnos más tiempo en este pueblo, Ran y Toyama deben estar muy consternadas, no querrán que nos quedemos aquí. Y para serte sincero, yo tampoco lo quiero. 

Heiji asintió – Luego estaría este agresor… Y ese es un buen punto, ¿por qué te dejó ese mensaje? No tiene lógica que te avisara de que iba a cometer un asesinato, ¿no crees? De no querer hacerlo o de estar seguro, habría hecho uso de otra alternativa… 

Shinichi parpadeó – Espera, piénsalo. Ese mensaje… estaba relacionado con esa víctima. ¿Es posible que tengan algo en común el asesino en serie y los agresores? ¿Es posible que busquen algo en común? 

-Entonces, el mensaje… No lo envió ningún agresor, sino alguien que intentaba ayudarnos, y que por el motivo que sea, no puede dejarse ver – dedujo el detective de kansai.

Instantes después llegaron a la zona donde habían disparado a aquel hombre. Ya hacía unos minutos que se lo habían llevado al hospital de la capital, Tottori, pues el de Kyôga no estaba suficientemente preparado. Hacía una puesta de sol algo extraña, entre nubes y claros; ambas chicas estaban apoyadas al saliente del paseo, que dividía este con la playa, acurrucadas sobre sus rodillas y mirando al suelo. 

-Hola – dijo Heiji en modo de saludo. Kazuha y Ran alzaron la vista.

-¡Heiji! ¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? – demandó Kazuha, saltando al suelo firme y encarándose al chico.

-Bueno, er-er… pues… - Heiji miró asustado a Shinichi por el acoso de Kazuha. Él sonrió con una gotita en la nuca y se interpuso entre ambos, apaciguando a la furiosa joven.

-Sabemos lo mismo que vosotras. Después de analizar el lugar de los hechos volvimos, y vimos a ese desgraciado apuntándoos, y simplemente os avisamos… Le perseguimos, y le perdimos – dijo él con total serenidad - ¿No os ha pasado nada, verdad? – dijo él, preocupado. Kazuha negó algo sonriente.

-No, no. Por suerte nos avisasteis a tiempo… Bueno, mejor dicho avisaste a tiempo a Ran, PORQUE A MÍ NADIE ME AVIS" – dijo Kazuha, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Heiji, el cual notó un poco de sosiego.

-No te enfades, mujer, que a quien apuntaban no era a ti, sino a Mou…

Shinichi se giró hacia él y se puso un dedo en la boca. Heiji paró enseguida y se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza, mientas empezaba a decir - ¡¡Apuntaba al moujo ese…!! 

Kazuha frunció el ceño - ¿'Moujo'…? ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó ella cuál interrogatorio.

Heiji se echó atrás – M-Moujo, pues era ese tío al que dispararon… u-un moujo es un turista cuarentón… con… sombrero… y… ¡eso es un moujo! – dijo él, orgulloso de salirse siempre 'tan bien' de las situaciones comprometidas. Kazuha siguió con el interrogatorio y Heiji intentó salirse como podía. Shinichi no les prestó atención y se dirigió hacia Ran, que aún seguía acurrucada a sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera. 

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó él dulcemente.

Tardó unos instantes, y ella movió la cabeza afirmativa y lentamente. Eso no reconfortó mucho a Shinichi – Si estás preocupada por el hombre del hospital, no lo estés. No fue culpa tuya. Ese tipo de locos no tienen preferencias… además, si te hubiese tocado a ti, estarías mucho más gravemente herida de lo que lo está ahora ese hombre… ese moujo – añadió él con aires divertidos.

Ran sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyándose de nuevo sobre si misma. Parecía tan tranquila, y a la vez tan preocupada por lo que había ocurrido. Shinichi sintió unas terribles fuerzas de abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía mucho y que no permitiría que jamás de los jamases volviera a repetirse una cosa así, de transmitirle seguridad en sus brazos, y de tantas otras cosas… 

-No soy tonta… - dijo ella, tajante.

Shinichi salió de sus pensamientos y la miró sin entender - ¿Cómo dices? 

Ran bajó las piernas y se puso de pies. Aún llevaba la camiseta rota, pues instantes antes se había quitado un buen trozo para curar al hombre de la hemorragia. Ahora tenía un aire salvaje e indomable. Miró a Shinichi con decisión, mientras el viento soplaba – Sé perfectamente que ese hombre iba a por mí.

Shinichi parpadeó incrédulamente y ella le dio la espalda, mientras susurraba imperceptiblemente – No es la primera vez.

De nuevo sopló el viento cálido de la costa, haciendo que el pelo de la chica ondeara sin rumbo en el cielo. Shinichi se quedó inmóvil, observando la fría figura de la chica. Pasaron unos instantes y ambos se quedaron igual; el joven detective de kanto parpadeó incrédulamente y adoptó una posición seria, acercándose hacia ella - ¿Qué quieres decir con 'no es la primera vez'? – dijo él, sin negar la evidencia de que ese hombre iba a por ella. 

Ran no se inmutó y continuó con la cabeza baja, hablando entre susurros – Es una sensación horrible. Cuando caminas, cuando paseas, cuando miras los escaparates… Es una extraña sensación, un frío te recorre el cuerpo… me giro y… y veo gente… no veo que nadie me mire, pero aún así… lo noto… 

El joven, conmocionado, percibió el pequeño temblor en la voz de la chica, una voz quebrada y asustada. Shinichi se sentó a su lado, rozando con ella, mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás y la apoyaba hacia él, intentando reconfortarla. 

-E-Es una sensación horrible – concluyó ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, intentando no llorar. Se sintió protegida a su lado, como si todas las penas pudieran marcharse, esfumarse; ahora se encontraba en su mundo, pero a la vez no podía huir de la realidad – Tengo mucho miedo… 

Shinichi frunció el ceño, visiblemente alterado - ¡Aho! Si tenías miedo, ¿por qué no…?

-Porque estás tan ocupado que yo… - dijo ella tajante, respondiéndole a la pregunta antes incluso de formularla. Después de haberlo dicho, se quedó en silencio. Sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir con ello, porque simplemente era lo que ella pensaba: que con tantos casos y ajetreos, aunque hubiera vuelto, las cosas no habían cambiado y al paso que iban no cambiarían nunca. Y ella no quería vivir de una ilusión, de una esperanza. No le importaba que con esa frase quizás estuviera comprometiéndose y dando a entender sus sentimientos, lo único que quería era una respuesta para a partir de ahí cambiar de rumbo de vida. 

Shinichi agrandó los ojos impactado. Él también sabía lo que había querido decir Ran. Ella se encontraba con la vista baja, mirando al suelo. No supo qué contestarle. Porque, por un lado, él anhelaba tener casos, deducir, atrapar a asesinos, para así convertirse en el mejor detective de todo el mundo. Pero allí siempre estaba Ran, como contrapartida, que le impedía disfrutar al cien por cien de su trabajo como detective. Sabía que cuanto más se dedicara a ello, menos podría estar con ella. Y ciertamente, esa decisión empezaba a echársele cada vez más encima – Ran, yo… 

-Esto… perdonad, pero… - Shinichi y Ran alzaron sus cabezas hasta encontrarse con Heiji y Kazuha – Es que lleváis quince minutos sin decir nada y se hace de noche… - dijo Heiji. 

Shinichi y Ran reaccionaron al instante separándose, ambos rojos, y andando como si nada hacia la parada de buses. Ran se refugió en Kazuha, comentando ambas chicas los sucesos de esa tarde, mientras Heiji y Shinichi, aún entristecido, intentaban sacar algo en claro. 

* * * * * * * * * *

-Vuelvan pronto – dijo la joven, vestida con el smoking rojo obligatorio del hotel, haciendo una reverencia a los huéspedes que acababan de irse por la puerta principal. Al irse, volvió a posarse recta, esperando a los próximos huéspedes que entrasen o saliesen del edificio. Lo que no sabía es que alguien tenía su vista fija en ella, a escasos metros, detrás de recepción, y en un punto de su cuerpo algo comprometedor.

El Sr.Ietaka, el encargado del hotel, la miraba con ojos viciosos. De repente, la joven se giró hacia él como quien no quiere la cosa, y el hombretón rápidamente volvió a sus cosas. Sentado en su mesita, toqueteando papeles, encontró uno de cuadriculado: en concreto era la nota que le habían traído esos detectives por parte de Heizo. El hombre se la releyó de nuevo, y prestó atención a la posdata. La releyó y sonrío malévolamente:

"Pd: ya sabes, Ietaka, que suelo ser poco explícito con estas cosas, y que si Toyama y yo nos unimos, llegamos a crear enigmas verdaderamente insuperables. Por eso ambos decidimos darles una pequeña pistilla a los chicos, y es la siguiente: 'Seisan suru ichi'. No les digas nada más, tan sólo estas tres palabras…" 

Lo que venía a continuación no tenía importancia. Lo que sí era importante era esa frase, 'Seisan suru ichi'. Por nada del mundo se lo diría a los chicos… ¡suficiente morro habían tenido ya esos dos jefecitos de policía impertinentes para hacerle esto, como para encima darles las pistas para que de ese modo estuviesen más tiempo en su hotel gratis! *Ni de coña… estúpido Hattori, siempre jugando sucio… ¿cómo has podido hacerme chantaje…? ¡Nada de que te debía una! ¡Yo a ti no te debo nada, estúpido polizón! Bah, da igual, esos chicos no van a darse cuenta de na…*

-Seisan suru ichi… - dijo Shinichi, mirando por encima del hombro del hombretón con interés. Luego se volvió hacia Hattori - ¿Qué es esto…?

-Hmmm… - Heiji se puso una mano en los labios – Podría tratarse de… ¿'Primera productora'? 

El detective de kanto no dijo nada - ¿O tal vez 'Productora 1'…? ¿Algún comercio que sea el primero en producir algo…? Vaya una pista que nos han dado… 

El Sr. Ietaka por poco no se cae de la silla de la impresión. Se giró abruptamente, cogiendo instintivamente la carta, aunque sabiendo ya que era tarde; los miró con la tez blanca - ¡¿Q-Qué hacéis aquí?! ¡No podéis pasar sin permiso! 

-Perdone – dijo Shinichi – pero es que nuestras amigas querían pedir las toallas del hotel a recepción para ir a las piscinas del hotel, y como no había nadie en recepción, decidimos hacerle una visitita… 

Heiji asintió – Además, eso de mirar a las empleadas no está bien… 

Ambos jóvenes se cruzaron de brazos, sonriendo - ¿Por qué no nos quiso dar la pista? – preguntaron al unísono. El Sr. Ietaka los miró, intentando pensar alguna excusa en vano, hasta que finalmente suspiró y bajó la cabeza, dándoles la nota.

-No se si sabe que es posible que haya vidas en juego – replicó Heiji, tomando el papel – que sepa que su silencio en este tema podría concernir perjudicialmente en nuestras investigaciones, y de ser así se vería mucho más perjudicado de lo que hubiera estado si nos hubiera dado la pista, hubiéramos resuelto el enigma y estado una semana gratis… y ahora nos vamos – dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, seguido de Shinichi, dejando al hombre bastante tocado.

Ya a fuera, Shinichi frunció el ceño – Hey, ¿qué es eso de 'vidas en juego'? Que yo sepa, el enigma de tu padre y los asesinatos no tienen nada que ver…

Heiji se giró sonriendo pícaramente - ¡Así escarmentará! ¡Jujuju! 

El joven detective de kanto sonrió cansadamente, y ambos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones donde les esperaban Ran y Kazuha. Mientras esperaban el ascensor, charlando animadamente sobre el significado de 'Seisan suru ichi', una figura alta, no muy esbelta, con cazadora y tejanos y gorra azul marina, les observaba desde el sillón de recepción, sin quitarles un ojo de encima. Cuando estos subieron con el ascensor, él apagó el cigarro que sostenía, sonrió y salió del hotel.

Fin del cap.4

_ CONTINUAR_

** Notas de CiNtU**

¡Hola! Y he aquí un capítulo más de "El caso del asesinato del blanco núm.19" ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado. Al principio, este y el cap.3 debían ser uno de solo, pero como quedó tan largo, lo dividí en estas dos partes, que más o menos corresponden a la largada habitual de los capítulos de este fic.

Concerniente al capítulo, ¿os ha gustado? Espero felizmente que sí. A mí personalmente me ha encantado escribir la parte de la preocupación de Shinichi y Heiji (bwajajaja, me gusta hacer sufrir a los machos por las hembras –aunque dicho así parecen animales xD-). Bueno, ya tenéis la primera pista: 'Seisan suru ichi'. Este es el principio de un desarrollado enigma que me ha costado MUCHO escribir, así que apreciaría que NADIE lo 'tomara prestado'… ¬¬U O al menos sin permiso… 

Y pensad una cosa: este enigma se lo ha inventado una mortal (sí, bueno, hoy me consideraré mortal… :P), así que vosotros también tenéis la posibilidad de desenmascararlo… aunque aún os faltan unas cuantas claves más… a ver quién lo resuelve antes, si Shinichi, Heiji, o vosotros ^_^ Si alguien lo resuelve, le daré un premio :p

Y como dato curioso, deciros que he terminado este capítulo justo un mes después de terminar el cap.3 ^^U Así que ya sabéis más o menos cuánto tardaré en poner el próximo… Ú_Ù Sorry, pero es que empiezo a comprometerme mucho con las clases… ù_úII 

Hala, ¡espero haberos encorajado! Nos leemos ^.~

CiNtUrO-cHaN

17·Enero·04

** Reportaje**: Como ya dije en otro reportaje, Tottori (capital) se encuentra en la zona de Chugoku, en el Oeste de Honshu. Para llegar a Tottori debes ir por la autopista, hasta llegar a la desviación de la carretera principal 29 o, más (MUCHO más adelante) por la carretera 53. Debes hacer como unos 30 km de la autopista hasta la capital en carretera, ya que allí no hay tramo de autopista ni nada… También podéis ir con la línea ferroviaria privada. En la zona de Tottori se encuentran las Dunas de Tottori, altamente visitadas. Tottori da al mar con la costa de San-in, muy visitada y con gran turismo ^_^. Así que hala, ya no tenéis excusa para ir allí. Además, si no me equivoco, fue en Daiei, un pueblo en la provincia de Tottori, donde nació el sensei Aoyama, así que… ¡¡a Tottori falta gente!! o


	5. Amigos

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

Ambas chicas se encontraban conversando animadamente sobre sus bikinis nuevos, cuando observaron que los dos detectives finalmente se acercaban hacia ellas. Algo mosqueadas les recriminaron y preguntaron la razón de por qué todas esas prisas, aunque ellos simplemente eludieron la pregunta, como tantas otras veces antes. Entonces Ran lo vio; vio un hombre parado afuera del hotel, a la calle de delante, entre la multitud que iba y venía. Él sobresalía de todos por su gran estatura y sus extraños atuendos, pese a hacer tanto calor. Sin embargo, se encontraba a demasiada distancia para que ella le pudiera ver la cara. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Estaba claro que les estaba mirando, pero había algo extraño… ¿Lo había visto antes…?

-Shi…Shinichi – dijo ella, tocándole el hombro para que él se girara y le prestara atención – Ese hombre… 

Cuando ella iba a señalarle su posición, se percató que allí ya no había nadie. Shinichi arqueó las cejas sin entender - ¿Qué hombre? 

Ran siguió mirando hacia allí sin entenderlo. Eso, estaba totalmente segura, había sido real. Le había visto como veía ahora mismo a Shinichi, a Kazuha-chan y a Hattori-kun. Entonces… ¿es que el hombre también se había percatado de que le habían descubierto? Y de ser así… ¿por qué había huido? 

-¿Ran-chan? – dijo Kazuha, mirándola confusamente - ¿Ocurre algo? 

Ella se giró hacia su amiga y sonrió nerviosamente – No, no. No pasa nada. Sólo que… me ha parecido que nos espiaban… 

Ambos jóvenes se alarmaron - ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde? – exclamó Shinichi, mirando fijamente a Ran - ¿Dónde le has visto? 

Ella señaló tímidamente el punto más o menos preciso donde le había visto. Pero evidentemente él ya no se encontraba allí. Heiji se apoyó a la pared cansadamente – Esto no va bien. ¿Crees que es una parte más del pequeño enigma de mi padre…? 

Shinichi se encogió de hombros sin saberlo – Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, el término para resolver el enigma finalizó ayer por la noche, ¿no? 

Ran y Kazuha hicieron un largo suspiro – Hop… ahora no tendremos días gratis… ¡con la ilusión que me hacía! – farfulló Kazuha, con las manos en la cabeza. Ran también suspiró.

-Jujuju, no me subestiméis… - dijo Heiji, guiñándoles a todos un ojo - ¿Verdad que el señor Ietaka hizo trampas escondiéndonos las pruebas? ¡Pues nosotros haremos trampas con el término fijado! 

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

****

****

**Glosario de Términos:**

****

Cambio de Escena

**// **Flash Back

**… **Pensamientos de un personaje

****

****

****

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19 

****

**File 5 – Amigos **

****

Shinichi se puso una mano en la cabeza de nuevo, intentando concentrarse. Heiji había ido a llamar a su padre para decirle cómo les iban las cosas, y las chicas habían dicho que se iban un momento a recepción a preguntar las horas de los hidromasajes. Ahora se encontraba totalmente solo en su habitación, con la vista perdida, intentando averiguar algo. A su lado tenía una pequeña libreta donde iba apuntando los avances. Se la miró de nuevo, pese a sabérsela ya de memoria.

Primero tenemos esos asesinatos en serie, todos con víctimas del mismo tipo. Segundo, tenemos el enigma del padre de Hattori, pidiéndonos que busquemos el hombre de esa fotografía, que según él dice y afirma está 'que el hombre en cuestión goza siempre de una incesante compañía'. Luego también está ese hombre que tanto Ran como yo hemos visto y que no para de espiarnos, aunque la descripción que ella me ha dado no concuerda mucho con la del hombre que vi yo; el ataque a las chicas, y esa pista de 'Gisei down'. No lo entiendo… ¿tendrá algo que ver el enigma del padre de Hattori con los asesinatos en serie? Sería mucha casualidad… asesinatos en serie a nivel estatal por un simple juego. Pero de saberlo, el padre de Hattori no nos habría dejado hacer algo así, incluso dudo que nos dejase venir aquí; entonces, la cuestión está en que él no debe saber de qué va todo esto… Incluso me atrevería a decir que… que tal vez él no haya escrito ese papelucho… oh, se me olvidaba, Hattori me dijo que se lo dio a MANO, es decir que no hubo terceras personas ni nadie que se lo diera en nombre de su padre, así que tuvo que dárselo él. Y por consiguiente, también sabría lo que había en su interior… ¡¡Ahhhh, me voy a volver loco…!! 

-¿Shinichi? 

El joven escuchó la voz de Ran desde el otro lado de la puerta – Qué – dijo él sin ganas, sin quitarle la vista encima del papel. 

-¿Puedo pasar? – el detective le respondió que sí y ella entró, con un helado en la mano y otro para él – Toma, para que se te enfríen las ideas – dijo ella, riendo un poco. El chico frunció el ceño pero lo aceptó - ¿Y Hattori-kun? ¿No estaba contigo? 

-Ha dicho que iba a llamar a su padre. Para informarse un poco más de qué va todo esto.

-Ah, ya veo… - dijo Ran, sentándose a la silla que había al lado de la cama, encendiendo el televisor - ¿Lo has oído? Esta madrugada encontraron… - dijo ella, visiblemente pálida. Sin embargo Shinichi no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-¿Qué encontraron? Eh, venga, dilo ya… ¿Ran? – el joven empezó a preocuparse, aunque ella simplemente señaló el televisor, donde estaban dando las noticias.

Hoy, a las cinco de la madrugada, se ha encontrado una nueva víctima a la prefectura de kansai, concretamente a Kobe, a unos 25 km de Osaka. La víctima ha fallecido por estrangulación con un objeto parecido a una cuerda; la policía afirma que, una vez más, no ha habido ningún testigo, y que aún no tienen más pruebas. Este asesino en serie empieza a causar el pánico entre las jóvenes con el mismo prototipo de físico que el de las víctimas, y las autoridades van como locas intentando encontrar el o los asesinos… 

Shinichi cerró la televisión, con la vista al techo – Otra víctima más… ¿cuántas llevamos ya…?

Ran se paró un instante a contarlo – Esta es la catorcena víctima, si mal no recuerdo… - la chica lucía visiblemente pálida.

-Ahora a Kobe… ese asesino se está peinando el Japón entero… pero al menos sabemos que está lejos de aquí – dijo él, tumbándose a la cama. 

Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Y si el atacante y el asesino no son la misma persona? ¡Kazuha-chan y yo estamos muy, muy asustadas…! – dijo ella, yendo hacia la ventana – además, ese hombre que antes nos espiaba… 

Shinichi se sentó interesado en la conversación, aunque también estaba preocupado. Miró a Ran desde su posición frunciendo el ceño – Ran… ¿hay algo que no nos hayas dicho? 

Ran continuó mirando el paisaje; debían ser las seis o siete de la tarde, y el sol empezaba a ponerse. La chica jugueteó con sus dedos un instante – Lo… no sé, pero yo a ese hombre que vi antes lo tengo visto de algún sitio… 

El joven detective abrió los ojos y se puso de pies - ¡¿De dónde?! ¡¿De dónde lo tienes visto?! ¡Intenta recordar! ¡Podría ser un avance muy importante…! 

Ran cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse – No…¡no lo recuerdo…! Sé que lo tengo visto de algún sitio, pero no se de dónde… 

-¡Maldición, Ran! ¡Intenta concentrarte un poco! Si lo tienes visto de algún sitio, es posible que incluso sepas su nombre, ¡el nombre del asesino o del perseguidor! Venga, ¡¡haz un esfuerzo!! – gritó él.

Ran se giró hacia Shinichi enfadada - ¡¡Hago todo lo que puedo!! ¡Si te digo que no sé de dónde lo tengo visto, pues no lo sé, lo siento mucho! 

-¡Oye, no hace falta que grites! – dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¡Eres tú el que ha empezado, baka!! – le respondió ella. 

-¡¿Cómo que baka, aho?! ¡Si no fuera por este baka estarías MUERTA! 

Ran se quedó pálida, y sin decir nada se alzó y se marchó veloz como el viento, dando un fuerte portazo al salir. Shinichi se quedó plantado, sin decir nada, y se desplomó en su cama resoplando ruidosamente. Acto seguido se abrió la puerta, y un intimidado Heiji entró en la habitación.

-Oye, Kudo, ¿ya estáis otra vez con vuestras tonterías?

Él no le hizo caso – Es culpa suya. Bah, da igual, mañana no se acordará de nada… Seguro que ahora ya está en su habitación, desahogándose con Toyama… 

Heiji arqueó las cejas y miró por fuera de la habitación, en dirección a las habitaciones de las chicas - ¿Estás seguro que Neechan ha ido a su habitación? Porque yo lo dudo…

-¿Dónde sino? Ya es casi de noche… - dijo él sin darle importancia. Heiji se rascó la cabeza.

-Por eso mismo… Creo que aún no me hacen falta gafas, he visto a Neechan bajar con el ascensor… 

Ahora sí, Shinichi se incorporó - ¿Qué? No me digas que esa idiota quiere salir de noche con la de gente peligrosa que anda suelta… - Heiji no dijo nada y él se puso de pies, echando a correr hacia las escaleras, seguido por Heiji. 

Los últimos rayos de Sol empezaban a disiparse a través del largo y rojizo horizonte. El viento se tornaba frío, y la piel se le puso de gallina. Se apretó más contra sí misma para intentar darse calor. Se puso el pelo en orden, pues el viento no paraba de hacerlo ondear, y volvió a acurrucarse sobre si misma. 

Ran se encontraba en la playa, donde ya no había absolutamente nadie. Lo cierto es que tampoco había escogido la zona más turística, sino un trocito de playa algo recóndito. Estaba sentada en la misma arena, sin importarle ensuciarse un poco. Eso no le importaba, lo que le importaba y dolía también eran las palabras de Shinichi. Ella también había dicho cosas que no sentía, pero no sabía por qué, en casi todas las discusiones, ella siempre era la primera en irse, como si fuera la que aguantara menos. Y eso le dolía en el alma y en el orgullo… Pero eso tampoco importaba; sólo importaban sus palabras. 

Ya son las siete… pensó la joven, mirándose la nuca izquierda donde se encontraba su reloj deportivo de pulsera. Se volvió a acurrucar sobre ella misma Desde que desapareció, que nuestra situación ha cambiado mucho… Ya no es como antes, que yo siempre tenía el control, y que a la mínima que le intimidaba cedía; ahora ya no es así… Él ya no cede, y yo tampoco cede, y así lo único que conseguimos es que las discusiones siempre vayan a peor… Shinichi, ¿por qué somos tan orgullosos? No lo sé… - ¿Eh…? – Ran alzó la cabeza. Había notado como la arena de su espalda se había movido, como si alguien hubiera pisado en ella y la hubiese movido. Ella se giró poco a poco.

-No son horas de estar por aquí, Mouri-san – dijo la silueta vestida de negro para evitar ser reconocida. Ran abrió los ojos sobremanera, y sus cuerdas vocales se neutralizaron - ¿No dice nada, señorita? ¿Tiene frío? – entonces el hombretón le puso su americana negra encima de sus hombros, hecho que aún la sorprendió más.

-Gra…cias… -titubeó ella, sin saber si aceptarla o no - ¿Quién es usted…? – preguntó la chica con la tez blanca – Es… es el… ase… 

El hombre, de tez morena y algo musculoso, aparentemente de unos veintitantos años, con gorra con visera, sonrió y se echó a reír. Ran restó inmóvil, mirándolo, sin saber si reír o echarse a correr. 

-¿Que si soy el asesino? – ahora el hombre se quitó la gorra, para dejar ver un rostro algo sonriente, con facciones más bien serias y con la cara algo cuadrada. El hombre se sentó con las rodillas flexionadas a su lado y le tendió la mano – No pretendía asustarla, Mouri-san. Puede llamarme Cheroki, señorita – dijo él amigablemente.

Ran parpadeó y frunció el ceño - ¿Cheroki…? 

Él asintió – No es mi nombre real como habrá deducido ya, pero los compis me llaman así. 

Ran rió nerviosamente – En…encantada, yo soy Ran Mouri… como veo que ya sabía – añadió ella con algo de miedo, dándole a entender que le diera explicaciones conforme él sabía de su nombre. Entonces Ran cayó en la cuenta de algo - ¡¡Usted…!! ¡¡Usted es el hombre que he visto esta mañana!! ¡¡El que me espiaba…!! 

Él sonrió – Yo no la espiaba, señorita. Simplemente se me quedó mirando, y yo la miré a usted. 

La joven pensó en eso un instante. También era posible, o también era posible que todo eso fuera un atajo de mentiras - ¿Y…y bien? ¿Quién es usted, y cómo es que sabe mi nombre? – preguntó ella desconfiadamente.

-Bueno… es algo largo de explicar. Lo cierto es que… - ahora las facciones de Cheroki se contrajeron, desapareciendo todo rostro de sonrisa. Su cara se ofuscó – Verá, señorita, hay algo de lo que debo hablarle… No puedo decirle AÚN quién soy ni por qué se su nombre, porque _ellos_ me buscan. Al igual que la buscan a usted. 

El corazón de la chica empezó a latir rápidamente - ¿_Ellos_? ¿Quiénes son _ellos_? – preguntó con la tez blanca. 

-Oh vamos, señorita… Lo sabe mejor que yo. Lo nota, lo siente… Nota como la miran, nota como al abrir la cortina en un nuevo día, un frío le recorre la espalda; nota como si alguien la vigilara permanentemente, como si unos ojos fríos no dejaran de inquietarla. Sé cómo se siente, porque yo también lo siento… No puedo decirle nada, como ya le he dicho. Tenga cuidado con lo que diga con sus amigos, dígales que vayan con cuidado, porque ellos tienen micros por todas partes a su alrededor… Revisen la habitación, el hotel, su ropa… ya verán como encuentran mini-dispositivos y micros. Pero ahora yo llevo un radar y en un radio de cinco metros no hay ningún aparato que emita ondas, a excepción del móvil que lleva en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón – añadió él, viendo con simpatía como Ran se tocaba el bolsillo derecho, donde evidentemente se encontraba el móvil que le regaló Shinichi (NA1).

-Así que preste atención. Yo soy un amigo vuestro. No puedo mostrarme mucho porque como ya le he dicho, me buscan. Antes de irme, le diré dos cosas: una, de mi parte, dígale a Kudo que felicidades por la gran deducción de Gisei Down; dudaba que lo acertara. Y dos, el hombre que buscáis se apellida Futahitomi. No puedo desvelarte más AÚN – volvió a añadir él, remarcando ese 'aún'. 

-¿Có-cómo? No entiendo nada de nada – resopló Ran, mientras el hombretón se ponía de pies. Ella también se puso de pies para despedirle – Es decir… que usted sabe algo de esos asesinos en serie… o del enigma del dueño del hotel… ¿no?

Él sonrió – Veo que eres lista, como tu novio. 

-¿¿Mi-mi novio?? ¡¡¡Se equivoc…!!! – exclamó ella, rojísima.

Cheroki volvió a sonreír – En fin… Recuerde todo lo que le he dicho, Mouri-san. 

Ella asintió, no muy convencida – Gra…

-¡¡RAAAAAAN!! ¡¡SUÉLTELA, MALDITO!! – exclamó Shinichi desde lejos; él y Heiji empezaban a descender por las rocas de la playa, y se acercaban a ellos corriendo. Ran, que al principio se sintió algo complacida porque él se había preocupado por su seguridad, se apresuró a decirles que eso era un malentendido, cuando de repente notó el frío y musculoso tacto del antebrazo de Cheroki, oprimiéndole el cuello y haciéndola correr a empujones hacia no sabía donde. El pánico empezó a dominarla, intentó hablar pero no podía; con sus brazos intentaba soltarse del agarre, pero ese hombre era demasiado fuerte. La última y única opción era el kárate: empezó a aspirar para concentrar toda su fuerza, y justo cuando oía las voces de Shinichi a lo lejos, cada vez más lejos, e iba a hacerle una buena inmovilización, ambos pararon de correr. Cheroki la había conducido hasta ya el paseo de Tottori, lleno a rebosar de gente. Inmediatamente la soltó - ¿Qué…?

-Ya le he dicho que ellos nos vigilan; no pueden saber que sigo vivo, o al menos deben creer que quiero matarla. Por favor, cuando le cuente a su amigo lo que dicho yo, asegúrese de que no la pueden oír. Hasta pronto, y no vaya sola como la he encontrado en la playa; ha tenido suerte de que fuera un amigo… - dijo él, poniéndose de nuevo la gorra, unas gafas de sol, y cambiándose de cara de su chaqueta reversible; ahora era roja. 

Ran sonrió algo nerviosa – Vale, lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias – le hizo una pequeña reverencia, pero cuando volvió a mirarle, ya no se encontraba allí; la gran masa de gente que circulaba por el paseo marítimo se había encargado de garantizarle un buen camuflaje. 

-¡¡Ran!! 

La joven oyó la voz de Shinichi a escasos metros detrás de ella. Se giró algo perturbada por todo lo que había pasado, intentando rebobinar y recordar mentalmente todo lo que le tenía que decir, cuando notó que el joven se acercaba demasiado a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

-¡Menos…arf…mal…! 

Ran notó que el joven respiraba con dificultad. ¿Habría estado corriendo esa inmensa distancia al tope? Por ella… - Shi…Shinichi… Tranquilo, estoy bien… No me ha pasado nada… - intentó tranquilizarle ella, devolviéndole el abrazo con ternura, como si intentara infundirle coraje.

Él automáticamente se separó de ella y le examinó el cuello, para corroborar si le había quedado marca, pero no – Ya te lo he dicho… estoy bien – dijo ella, volviendo a sonreír – Ese hombre…

Pero por favor, cuando le cuente a su amigo lo que dicho yo, asegúrese de que no la pueden oír.

Shinichi la miró fijamente - ¿Ese hombre, qué? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿¿Le conoces?? 

Ran le miró y le puso un dedo en los labios con seriedad – Te lo contaré luego. Aquí podría ser peligroso.

El joven detective frunció el ceño – Pero…

-¡Shh! – le reprendió ella. Y entonces, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Ran le cogió por el brazo – Volvamos al hotel, que ya es hora de cenar. Kazuha-chan debe estar enfadad porque la hayamos dejado sola.

Shinichi se la quedó mirando, pero ella iba observando la gente de su alrededor, sin dar importancia a que ambos iban agarrados, como una pareja normal y corriente. Con la mano libre, se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente, algo sonrojado, aparentando indiferencia y siguiéndole la corriente.

-¡¿Y ese estúpido?! ¡¿Se ha perdido o qué?! – exclamó por enésima vez Kazuha, ya en la mesa del comedor del hotel, junto a Shinichi y Ran, mirando el reloj de la pared - ¡¡Me pone histérica!! ¡¡No puedo comer si estoy histérica!! ¡¡LE VOY A BUSCAR!!

Kazuha se puso de pies, pero Ran se apresuró a agarrarla por el brazo y volverla a sentar – Kazuha-chan, tranquila, ya sabes cómo es Hattori-kun, seguro que aparece de un momento a otro…

-¡¡ME CAGÜEN LA…!! 

Heiji hizo aparición en el comedor, abriendo la puerta con exageración, haciendo que todo el mundo le mirara; pero eso a él plum. Siguió andando hasta la mesa de los tres jóvenes, disparando rayos con la mirada al pálido e intimidado Shinichi - ¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUÉ VAS, TÍO?! – exclamó Heiji.

Kazuha frunció el ceño y sin creérselo, sacó un trozo de alga de su americana – ¿Pero de dónde rayos vienes, Heiji? – preguntó Kazuha curiosa, observando el alga.

Él se giró hacia ella enfadada - ¡¡NI LO PREGUNTES!! – y volvió hacia Shinichi - ¡¡Este idiota se puso a correr sin aviso, dejándome tirado!! ¡¡Yo intenté seguirle, claro, para ayudarle a él y a Neechan, pero con las prisas me resbalé con la roca, y…!! ¡¡AAARGH!! ¡¡KUDO, ESTA VEZ TE HAS PADADO!!

Shinichi, muerto de risa (al igual que las dos chicas) se encogió de hombros - ¿Y luego te fuiste con las sirenitas, Hattori? ¡Bwajajaja! ¡Pásame el agua, Ran, rápido…! – exclamó él, partiéndose. Ran a duras penas le pasó el agua ya que ella también se estaba riendo a carcajada suelta, al igual que Kazuha (ella la que más). 

Heiji observaba el panorama con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego hizo una risita diabólica. Se acercó a Ran y le susurró algo a la oreja - ¿Sabes? Hoy cuando llegué de noche Kudo dormía, y cuando llegué oí que murmuraba…

La cara de Ran pasó por varios colores: blancos, rosados, rojos y ultrarrojos. Ahora Shinichi ya no reía tanto.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué le has dicho?! – exclamó él, poniéndose de pies, con los pómulos encendidos. 

Él se puso de pies y se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto de superioridad - ¡¡HA!! ¡¡Sólo la verdad!! ¡¡Lo que dices en sueños!! 

El joven se puso rojísimo - ¡¡YO NO HABLO EN SUEÑOS!! 

-¡¡QUE SÍ!!

-¡¡QUE NO!!

-¿Nos vamos, Ran-chan?

-Sí, vale…

Ambas jóvenes, que ya habían terminado de cenar, abandonaron silenciosamente el comedor y se fueron a la habitación de Ran. Incluso desde allí se sentía la pelea de ambos detectives…

Kazuha se acercó curiosa a Ran - ¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que dice Kudo-kun mientras duerme? ¡Va, cuenta cuenta! – dijo Kazuha, con la mano en su oreja. Ran enrojeció un poco y tímidamente se lo susurró a la oreja. Kazuha parpadeó y la miró – Uaah… ¿y crees que es verdad? – le preguntó ella, esperanzadamente.

Ran, silenciosamente, se encogió de hombros Ojalá… 

Fin del cap.5

_CONTINUAR_

_NA1_ –Al final del caso de "Otro asesinato en Tropical Land" (correspondiente al número 23 de la serie 2 de la edición española), Conan (Shinichi) le manda un teléfono móvil a Ran como agradecimiento por el jersey que ésta le hizo por Navidad. 

Notas de la Autora: 

¡Buenas ! Hops, el cap5 en línea al fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Este ha sido un poco más romanticote que emocionante, pero en fin, qué se le va a hacer (creo que esto tampoco os desagrada mucho, neh? ¬¬U xD). Tengo una duda… no sé si es mejor hacer los capítulos cortos, normales o largos… ¿qué opináis vosotros/as? Si tenéis alguna idea respecto a esto, os agradecería muchísimo que me lo comentarais a cinturo3xl.net o por el Messenger . Y en fin, nada más creo. Espero que os haya gustado o Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;) 

Jya ne!

CiNtUrO-cHaN

14·Febrero·04

St Valentín 

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	6. Aguas Turbulentas

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

Kazuha miró una vez más por el portillo de la puerta, abriéndola un poco, observando y volviéndola a cerrar; más que nada, para corroborarse de que nadie les espiaba. Cerró la puerta de nuevo y volvió hacia el servicio del Cat's Room, apoyándose a la pared y escuchando el relato de Ran, que hacía ya más de diez minutos que duraba. Ambos detectives, tanto el del este como el del oeste, escuchaban impasibles, reteniendo en su cerebro cada palabra extraña que pudiera ser sospechosa.

De vez en cuando oían las pisadas curiosas del camarero, que se acercaba de vez en cuando al servicio de mujeres, pero que nunca acababa de entrar. Pero ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes le prestaban atención.

-Ha sido una buena idea venir aquí; no creo que hayan puesto micrófonos en un lugar como este… - dijo Heiji, mirando a su alrededor – Espero que nos defendáis si entra alguna jovencita y se pone echa una fiera…

Kazuha entrecerró los ojos – Estoy segura que incluso te gustaría, ¿eh?

Heiji sonrió bobamente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Aho – dijo ella, terminando la conversación. Ran dudó un momento en interponerse, pero finalmente habló – Y… ¿y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo creo que no es un hombre malo… Yo le creo.

Shinichi habló duramente – Ran, no vayas en plan ángel con todo el mundo; intenta ser un poco desconfiada. ¿Y si todo eso eran un atajo de mentiras para confundirnos, qué?

Ran frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Shinichi prosiguió – Según lo que dijo ese tal Cheroki, fue él quien nos dio la pista de "Gisei Down", Hattori – dijo el detective del este mirando al del oeste. Éste asintió con lentitud y devoción – Y eso de Futahitomi… Creo que será mejor que lo investiguemos más a fondo; si no tuviera ninguna relación con el caso no lo habría mencionado, aunque no sabemos de qué parte está, ni este tal Futahitomi ni Cheroki… Hay que andar con pies de plomo.

Kazuha se aventuró a hablar – Una cosa, ese tal Futahitomi me suena…

Heiji la miró y asintió – Claro que te suena; ¿recuerdas, el primer día que vinimos aquí, cuando estábamos en el Cat's Room discutiendo con Neechan y Kudo sobre el acertijo de mi padre? Futahitomi estaba dentro de los 'sospechosos' del acertijo, eso de 'incesante compañía'… Lo que pasa es que no tiene ninguna compañía, eso es lo que yo no me explico.

De nuevo, un camarero pasó y les echó una gélida mirada. Ahora sí, los cuatro jóvenes decidieron irse del servicio de mujeres del Cat's Room; lo último que querían era llamar la atención.

– Está un tal Futahitomi, de cuarenta-y-dos años, casado y divorciado. Está en la habitación 213, y no tiene ningún tipo de acompañamiento, a parte de su equipaje. Cabe decir que no es un tipo bastante agradable…

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

****

****

**Glosario de Términos:**

****

Cambio de Escena

Flash Back

**… **Pensamientos de un personaje

****

****

****

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19

****

**File 6 – Aguas turbulentas **

****

Shinichi se puso una mano en la cabeza de nuevo, intentando concentrarse. Heiji había ido a llamar a su padre para decirle cómo les iban las cosas, y las chicas habían dicho que se iban un momento a recepción a preguntar las horas de los hidromasajes. Ahora sí que tenía cosas en que pensar: muchas cosas.

Primero: estaba ese tal Cheroki. ¿Era amigo o enemigo? Según la declaración de Ran, podían confiar en él, pero ya conocía a Ran, era del tipo de personas que cree en la palabra de la gente sin pedir ninguna demostración.

¿Podían confiar en él? Eso no lo sabía, pero al parecer no tenían más salidas. Al parecer, Cheroki sabía cosas que ellos no sabían; y en referencia a "el hombre que buscamos es ese Futahitomi", ¿a qué se refería? ¿Al acertijo de su padre o al caso de los asesinatos…? No lo sabía.

Además, había otro punto: ¿por qué les ayudó con lo de Gisei Down? Sí, sin lugar a dudas debía tener relación con los crímenes; no sabía de qué tipo, pero debía haberla. ¿Y por qué les ayudaba? ¿Y por qué no iba directo a la comisaría a explicarles lo que sabía? ¿Y si no podía? Y en ese caso, ¿por qué no?

Entonces recordó unas palabras de Ran: "Según me contó, parece ser que alguien le está buscando. No dio nombres, solo dijo _ellos_…" Posiblemente alguien le estaba buscando, y seguramente no iban a permitir que hablara…

-Kudo, ya he llamado, pero es muy extraño – dijo Heiji, apareciendo en la habitación de Shinichi y cerrando la puerta tras de sí - ¿Crees que es seguro hablar aquí?

Él negó con la cabeza – Bajemos al bar del hotel, allí siempre hay gente y será más difícil a quien quiera que nos esté espiando oírnos – dijo él, y acto seguido se terminó de vestir y ambos detectives bajaron a la planta baja. Allí, tal y como esperaban, había un sinfín de gente, mucha de la cual estaba al bar sólo para refrescarse y tomar una pequeña bebida en un inciso del baño en la piscina. Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en un lugar algo apartado del bar, donde hacía rincón, y pidiendo lo primero que se les antojó, retomaron la conversación.

-¿Y bien, qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Shinichi bajando la voz.

Heiji resopló – Nada.

Shinichi arqueó las cejas sin entender y Heiji prosiguió – Nadie coge el teléfono. Ni mi madre, ni mi padre. También he llamado al señor Toyama, pero allí tampoco contestan…

-Esto es preocupante – dijo Shinichi, bebiendo un poco de refresco - ¿Y dónde han podido ir?

El joven moreno hizo un gesto de incertidumbre – Son vacaciones, pero ellos nunca suelen ir a ningún sitio… Tal vez les ha dado para ir a algún lugar todos juntos, pero no sé… Es extraño. Probaré de llamarles luego, de noche.

-Oye, vigila que no haya micros en los teléfonos públicos. Será mejor que uses mi móvil, por si acaso.

Heiji asintió - ¿Y qué hay de ese tal Cheroki?

Shinichi se encogió de hombros – Pues no hay nada. No se ha puesto en contacto con nadie, como le dijo a Ran que haría… Habrá que esperar.

-¿Has ido a vigilar a Futahitomi?

El joven detective hizo rostro de sorpresa – Eso quería decirte yo… Antes me he acercado a su habitación, justo cuando pasaban las mujeres de la limpieza, y me ha sorprendido que no entraran en su habitación; he ido a preguntarlo a recepción, y al parecer Tomoaku Futahitomi marchó ayer mismo del hotel, pagando incluso los días en que no estaría…

Heiji frunció el ceño - ¿Crees que sabe que sabemos algo?

-No lo creo, lo sé. Estoy seguro. Sino, ¿qué motivos tendría para irse así, a la francesa, e incluso pagando lo que tenía facturado? Todo sólo para no causar alborotos…

-Ahora va a ser mucho más difícil tirar con el caso, Kudo… Esto está cada vez más siniestro – dijo Heiji, tomando una cucharada de su helado. Shinichi asintió.

De repente, dos figuras aparecieron por detrás de los jóvenes – Vaya vaya, los dos detectives en acción.

Ambos jóvenes se giraron, para ver a Ran y Kazuha sonriendo.

-¿Ya os habéis informado de las horas de las manicuras? – preguntó Shinichi con sorna.

Ran frunció el ceño – ¡Hidromasajes! Y sí, ya hemos reservado hora, ¿verdad Kazuha-chan? – dijo ella sonriendo a su amiga. Ella asintió también.

-¡Y luego a la sauna!

-¡Y después al masajista!

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron un poco. Shinichi y Heiji tuvieron un mal presentimiento – Esto… - empezó el detective del oeste – Querréis decir… 'a LA masajista'…

Kazuha negó con la cabeza y Ran prosiguió – No, lo hemos dicho bien. Iremos a UN masajista.

-¡¡¿¿C"MO??!! – exclamaron ambos jóvenes, poniéndose de pies, con los pómulos rojos - ¡¡¡¡NI HABLAR!!!!

Ambas chicas se pusieron a la defensiva, pero contentas de esa reacción – En fin, nos vamos a dar un chapuzón. Dejamos la ropa y las cosas aquí, ¿vale? Vigiladlas – dijo Kazuha, quitándose el polo que llevaba y dejando ver un bañador de dos piezas, todo blanco y con algunas rallas verticales negras. Heiji intentó desviar la mirada, aunque le resultó imposible. Para intentar cortar el ambiente, el chico farfulló – Hoy no vas de cebra…

La chica le ignoró y dejó su bolsa a su lado; mientras, Ran se quitó la toalla y dejó su bolsa de baño al lado del asiento libre que había junto a Shinichi. Su bañadora, al igual que el de Kazuha, también era de dos piezas, aunque el suyo era estampado con flores de distintos tamaños y colores, y también con algunas frutas, dándole un aire un poco tropical. Cuando ambas se hubieron alejado, Heiji y Shinichi, algo rojos, reaccionaron.

-La estabas mirando – dijo uno al otro.

-Y tú también – dijo el otro al uno.

Ambos chicos movieron la cabeza e intentaron alejar esas siluetas de su cabeza.

Ran andó con firmeza los últimos centímetros; inspiró y respiró. Esa escena le recordaba a la de algunas películas de piratas, en las cuales presos, doncellas en peligro y otros personajes desfilaban por el conocido 'Paseo de la muerte', que finalizaba con un salto al mar abierto por aquella palanca de madera. Aunque el salto que iba a hacer ella no era tan grande como el que se hiciera en esas películas: era de apenas metro y medio, tirando a dos metros.

Kazuha se encontraba al carril de al lado; se acababa de tirar con gran habilidad y ahora salí a la superficie para empezar a nadar de espaldas.

Hacía un día algo turbio; había unas nubes grisáceas, y por eso seguramente no había nadie más a parte de ellas dos en la piscina grande y profunda; aunque a las de al lado sí que había gente, más que nada pequeños jugando al pilla-pilla acuático, y padres y madres con bebés. La piscina donde las dos chicas se encontraban estaba a un nivel superior, al cual se accedía subiendo cuatro escalinatas. Estaba todo al aire libre. No hacía tanta calor como los otros días, pero sí la suficiente como para darse un remojón; era ya casi la hora de comer, por lo cual cada vez había menos gente; a la otra punta de todo se encontraba el comedor y, al lado, el bar, donde los dos detectives continuaban charlando.

Ran cogió impulso, flexionó las piernas y saltó alto y largo. Un remojón era muy gratificante, después de pasar por tantos calvarios; tenía la sensación de que no estaba de vacaciones, sino inmersa constantemente en un caso de los de Shinichi, ya que no paraban de ocurrirle cosas.

Empezó a nadar crol, y ambas chicas siguieron a lo suyo durante casi media hora, hasta que al final pararon y se quedaron a la punta opuesta de los trampolines, para retomar un poco el aliento.

-Caramba, Ran-chan, nadas muy bien – dijo Kazuha, sentándose en la barandilla de la piscina.

-Tú también, Kazuha-chan – respondió Ran, apoyándose a unas barras especiales que había por encima del nivel del agua, echas expresamente para que la gente se cogiera allí y se mantuviera flotando.

-Si te dijera cómo he aprendido… - el rostro de Kazuha se ensombreció – A base de de tragar agua, así es como aprendí; y encima con un profesor tan malo…

Ran arqueó las cejas - ¿Y quién era ese profesor?

Kazuha resopló y señaló disimuladamente hacia el bar. A Ran se le cayó una gotita – Te entiendo; es justo lo que me pasó a mí, pero con el patinaje… Shinichi siempre se iba riendo de mí cuando me caía al hielo…

-Hombres… dónde tendrán el tacto – murmuraron ambas chicas al unísono, hecho que hizo que empezaran a reír.

-¿Y tú cómo estás, Ran-chan? – preguntó Kazuha, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar. Ran le lanzó una mirada interrogativa y ella prosiguió – Por lo de ese tal Cheroki… y lo del ataque del otro día… Y esos hombres que aparecen y desaparecen sin más… No sé, quizás hubiera sido mejor que no hubiéramos venido… Si te pasara algo por mi culpa, Ran-chan…

Ran se entristeció e intentó animarla – No es culpa tuya… ¡Es culpa de esos salidos! No tienen preferencias y atacan a la primera que se les pasa por delante… Además, si ni Shinichi ni yo hubiéramos venido, ¿quién te estaría protegiendo ahora de un posible ataque, si Hattori-kun estuviese al bar o indispuesto? ¡Aquí está la karateka Ran para defenderte! ¡Y si yo no puedo, tu les tumbarás, Kazuha la judoka!

-¡Jajajaja! Ran, eres muy amable – dijo ella y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre la chica y la sumergió. Ambas jóvenes empezaron una mini-guerrilla de 'a ver quién sumerge a quién', entre risas y risas (y tragadas de agua, todo sea dicho).

Unos metros más allá, oyeron dos chapuzones más; pesados. Seguramente serían dos hombres; tal vez Shinichi y Heiji. El caso es que no le dieron importancia, y siguieron jugueteando. Entonces, Ran notó como las manos de la chica, con una fuerza bastante más notable que antes, la empujaban hacia abajo. Ella, sonriendo dentro del agua, esperó a que se cansara y que cediera de hacer fuerza… pero eso no ocurrió. Ran empezó a hacer fuerza para subir a la superficie, pero no lo conseguía. Notaba que el aire empezaba a faltarle y su cabeza empezaba a nublarse. Abrió los ojos dentro del agua rápidamente, y cuál fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que ese no era el cuerpo de Kazuha, sino el de un hombre vestido con un traje de bucear negro.

Por su lado, Kazuha tampoco se encontraba en mejor situación: sin previo aviso, los dos hombres que se habían sumergido la habían dirigido hacia una de las cuatro paredes de la piscina, mientras el segundo hombre se largaba y se ocupaba de su amiga Ran, que no se había dado cuenta de nada. Kazuha, con horror, intentó gritar, pero el hombre, vestido con traje de bucear azul marino y con la cara cubierta por una especie de pasamontañas, le dio un buen bofetón que hizo que su cara rebotara con la pared, y acto seguido le puso una mano bien apretada en los labios y otra en la nariz, mientras la iba sumergiendo.

Mientras, Ran intentaba separarse del agarre que le impedía subir la cabeza; intentó pellizcarle el brazo, darle patadas, pero con el agua en medio sus golpes no tenían ningún efecto. Poco a poco, dejó de hacer resistencia. Entonces, para sorpresa, el hombre le cogió su mano y empezó a estirarle su… ¿¿anillo?? ¿El anillo que Shinichi le había regalado? Es decir, que también eran unos ladrones… Pero por nada del mundo iba a permitir que se llevaran SU anillo. Ofreció resistencia, la que pudo, cerrando la mano con fuerza; el hombre, nervioso de que alguien viniera, empezó a darse prisa: le cogió su muñeca con fuerza; Ran cerró los ojos del dolor, pero seguía con la mano cerrada, a pesar de estar a punto de ahogarse. El hombre ya se impacientó y su paciencia llegó al límite, así que con toda su fuerza bruta, tomó la muñeca de Ran y hizo un gran crack. Ahora sí, Ran chilló de dolor y abrió la mano, mientras el hombretón sonreía y cogía el anillo. Ran, incluso estando dentro del agua, empezó a llorar; por el dolor, porque le habían robado su tesoro y porque… porque todo terminaba… ¿Así…? No podía soltarse, y ya llevaba más de cuarenta segundos dentro… Tal vez para mucha gente eso fuera poco, pero para ella, que no tenía ninguna capacidad especial para aguantar mucho tiempo sin respirar, bastó y sobró para que cerrara sus ojos lentamente y dejara el cuerpo muerto, haciendo que flotara. Medio inconsciente, medio consciente, notó como el hombre le ponía una especie de pulsera que pesaba mucho… Seguramente estaría atada con algún tipo de objeto pesante que la arrastraría al fondo de la piscina… Lo último que vio fue, sin comprender, la imagen de Shinichi en el Hotel Kyoto, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que decirle… Pero no podría oírlo jamás. Finalmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y perdió todo contacto con el mundo.

La chica de kansai tampoco corría mejor suerte; al igual que su amiga, ya no podía aguantar más… También había intentado soltarse del agarre de esos fuertes y musculosos brazos, pero era imposible para ella, teniendo en cuenta que ya casi no tenía fuerza… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las atacaban? ¿Acaso ellos eran esos temibles asesinos en serie? No tenía ni idea, y ciertamente no creía que jamás lo supiera… Entonces, el hombre del traje azul, al igual que el hombre del traje negro había hecho con su amiga, le puso una especie de manilla bien sujeta, con un peso similar al que suelen llevar los fantasmas, y poco a poco notó como iba bajando y bajando…

-¡Eh, vosotros…! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! – un hombre de seguridad del hotel, atraído por el traje antirreglamentario de los dos atacantes, se dirigió a la piscina, y cuál fue su asombro al comprobar lo que allí sucedía - ¡¡¡Q…QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!!! ¡¡¡AQUÍ SAKURADA, QUE ALGUIEN VENGA A LA PISCINA GRANDE…!!! ¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!!

La gente, atraída por el ruido, empezó a dirigirse hacia allí. La mujer que más se acercó y vio el panorama, lanzó un tremendo grito, creyendo que eso era un escenario de un asesinato. Dicho grito aún hizo que viniera más gente, y eso aún propagó más gritos, que llegaron a los oídos de la gente de todo el hotel…

Shinichi y Heiji también lo oyeron, algo lejano. Miraron a través del cristal, y al fondo vieron un montón de gente dirigiéndose y apartándose de la piscina, donde supuestamente estaban Ran y Kazuha. Un miedo mortífero los invadió y sin decirse nada, se alzaron y empezaron a correr hacia allá.

-¡¡EH, APÁRTENSE!! – gritaba Shinichi, pegando empujones grotescos aquí y allá. La gente a regañadientes iba apartándose, y poco a poco consiguieron llegar al lugar de los hechos. Y allí, el corazón de ambos jóvenes se paró. Sus fuerzas menguaron al ver las imágenes de las dos chicas, pálidas, tumbadas al suelo y con algunas toallas que la gente había cedido amablemente para hacerlas entrar en calor.

Los dos socorristas acababan de llegar y empezaban a hacerles los primeros auxilios, pero ninguna de las dos parecía dispuesta a abrir sus ojos.

-¡¡Ran!! ¡¡Eh, Ran, levanta!! – gritó Shinichi, que se había arrodillado al lado de la joven, sacudiéndola con fuerza. Al ver que no había resultados, ni con sus gritos ni con los primeros auxilios del socorrista, se giró rápidamente hacia el guardia de seguridad - ¡¡¡RÁPIDO, TRAIGAN UNA AMBULANCIA!!! ¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAN, MALDITA SEA?!

El hombre, pálido, se puso en contacto con la línea de las ambulancias en seguida. Llegarían en cinco minutos… ¿pero llegarían a tiempo? Es lo que todo el mundo, todo curioso, se estaba preguntando. Heiji, que estaba dando golpecitos a la cara de Kazuha para intentar reanimarla, se giró hacia el guarda de seguridad con la mirada helada - ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

-Yo…Yo…

-¡¡Maldición, CONTESTE!! – exclamó Shinichi, girándose él también - ¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

El hombre señaló la piscina – Dos…dos hombres… Iban vestidos con trajes de…de buzo… Y-Yo me acerqué para decirles que…que estaba prohibido y… y… - señaló a dos objetos que había al lado de las dos chicas, atados a las muñecas de ellas, con una enorme bola de cimiento al final – Vi a estas dos muchachas que estaban atadas…con esto… y-y entonces las sacamos de allí… - dijo, señalando a otros tres hombres que había detrás de él, empapados.

-¡¿Y ESOS DOS BUZOS?! – exclamó Heiji al instante - ¡¿Dónde están?!

El hombre bajó la mirada – Se-se dieron a la fuga… a-ahora mismo hay orden de búsqueda… Hemos informado a la comisaría de Tottori, y están todos alerta…

Shinichi miró con frustración y rabia al suelo – Mierda… Los hemos perdido antes de encontrarlos… - acto seguido volvió a lo que realmente era importante; esos dos hombres ya se las pagarían más tarde: lo que ahora importaba, por encima de todo, era Ran. Ahora que la veía bien, parecía blanca como la nieve; tenía el rostro sereno, con las cejas un poco fruncidas. Un terrible sentimiento de culpa le invadió: si las hubieran acompañado, o si al menos… ¡¡si al menos hubieran hecho algo!!... tal vez ahora no estarían en esta situación. Pero no, tenían que dejarlas solas, tenía que dejarla sola, sabiendo que unos asesinos andan sueltos cerca esperando la mínima ocasión para acabar con ellas, sin motivo aparente, y habían encontrado una BUENA ocasión. Maldita sea, juro que me las pagaréis… lo juro… y más os vale que se despierte inmediatamente…

Heiji miró con frustración el "uno-dos-uno-dos-RESPIRA" que le hacía ese hombre a Kazuha. No le importaba que le estuviera haciendo el boca-a-boca. No importaba. Sólo quería que se levantara, y así él podría pegarle un buen golpe a ese socorrista que se creía digno de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no, no iba a hacer nada hasta que Kazuha no abriera sus ojos verdes - ¡¡EH!! ¡¿Y LA AMBULANCIA, QUÉ?! ¡¿SE LA HA TRAGADO LA TIERRA?!

-¡¡COUGH, COUGH… Ahgg…aaaagh….cough-cough…!!

Heiji se giró rápidamente. Eso era un milagro… - ¡¿KA-KAZUHA?!

La chica había expulsado todo el agua que había tragado allí dentro, y empezaba a mover los ojos, mientras que seguía tosiendo ferozmente. El chico de kansai se colocó junto a su lado, empujando al socorrista hacia un lado ¡Qué te has creído! ¡Sólo yo tengo derecho a estar aquí, idiota! y dándole suaves golpes en las mejillas. Poco a poco notó que el color rojizo iba volviendo en su cara, y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse poco a poco; Heiji le puso su mano en ellos para que el sol no la iluminara – Kazuha… ya est

La chica parecía algo confundida y aturdida, demasiado débil para hablar. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Heiji, y sonrió – Ho…la…

-Hola. ¿Qué tal estás…? – dijo él – Vamos, te ayudaré a levantarte…

-Creí que… no volvería a… - los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse. Heiji no dijo nada y la ayudó a sentarse y, para su sorpresa, la cogió en brazos. Pero ella no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que él hiciera, y con cansancio y alegría secreto apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él - ¿Y…Ran-chan…? La…También la han…

Heiji se giró hacia atrás y frunció el ceño con preocupación. Pero lo último que Kazuha necesitaba en ese momento eran malas noticias – Tranquila, ya se está recobrando… - y sin contestar a ninguna pregunta más, la llevó rápidamente a enfermería.

El pánico empezaba a dominarle; Kazuha acababa de despertarse, y realmente se sentía muy aliviado por su amiga. Pero… pero ELLA no despertaba. Ella seguía durmiendo, porque se negaba a aceptar otra cosa. Ella seguía durmiendo y no hacía señales de que fuese a despertarse. Según había oído, la ambulancia acababa de llegar y estaba delante del hotel.

-¡Ran, Ran! ¡Despierta!

-El…anillo… ¡¡COUGH, COUGH!!

El joven detective notó un vuelco en su corazón. ¿Había hablado? ¿Ran estaba consciente? El socorrista que la atendía hizo ademán de volver a hacerle otra pequeña 'ayuda', pero el detective le paró con un brazo con autoridad, clavándole una mirada fulminante que infundía respeto. Shinichi se volvió hacia Ran de nuevo, la cual empezaba a recuperarse.

-Me lo han…

-¡Shh! No hables – dijo él, sonriendo – Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo… Estás a salvo…

Ran frunció el ceño y empezó a llorar, apretando su mano al dedo de la otra – El…el ani…

Shinichi frunció el ceño - ¿El ani…? ¿El anillo? – el joven no sabía de qué estaba hablando. En su mano no tenía puesto ningún anillo. Pero justo cuando iba a responder, la chica dejó caer su cabeza y cerró los ojos, inconsciente.

Acababa de llegar una camilla, pero los socorristas dijeron que ya no hacía falta, que ahora sólo hacía falta mucho reposo, y que lo podría hacer igualmente al hotel, ya que no necesitaba de curas especiales. Así pues, Shinichi la cogió con cuidado y la llevó hasta su habitación, donde la tumbó en su cama y la tapó. Llegó Heiji a preguntar qué tal se encontraba Ran, ya que Kazuha no paraba de preguntar lo mismo. La gente del hotel les trajo comida gratis, en pequeña compensación por lo sucedido. Al parecer, no habían logrado atrapar los dos atacantes. Encontraron sus dos trajes de bucear tirados a un contenedor próximo, pero en ellos no pudieron encontrar ningún rastro o pista. Pero eso, de momento, no le importaba a Shinichi. Había restado todo el día sentado, al lado de la cama donde dormía Ran, aguardando a que despertara. Por qué… ¿por qué siempre a Ran? Y esta vez también Kazuha… ¿Qué tenían ellas de especial? ¿Sólo su físico, que coincidía con el de las demás víctimas? No… Demasiadas experiencias había vivido sobre asesinos que intentaban camuflar sus blancos con falsas pistas… No podía ser sólo una opción de físico. Debía haber algo más, pero… ¿qué?

-Mmmm… ah… ¿Shin…ichi…? ¿Estás aquí…?

El joven salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con la cara soñolienta y cansada de Ran, la cual acababa de entreabrir los ojos, buscándole con la mirada.

-Sí, sí, estoy aquí. ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Quieres algo? – dijo él, poniéndose de pies.

-U-Un poco de agua…

-¿Aún más? – exclamó el chico, intentando hacer una broma. La joven sonrió con sarcasmo - Toma. ¿Ya estás mejor, Ran? – preguntó el chico, sentándose en la cama y dándole el vaso de agua a Ran. Ella se enderezó un poco y puso la almohada un poco más alta, para hacerle soporte con la espalda.

Ran asintió débilmente y bebió. Continuó agarrando el vaso con fuerza, haciéndolo girar; parecía visiblemente preocupada y a punto de ponerse a llorar. Eso alarmó al joven detective.

-Ran, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te han hecho algo esos cabrones? Porque si te han hecho algo, sólo hace falta que me lo digas y yo iré y…

Ran sacudió la cabeza lentamente – E-El anillo… Me lo robaron… - la chica empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras sus ojos se humedecían - ¡Me robaron el… el anillo que me regalaste…! Y-Yo intenté evitarlo, pero en-entonces me cogió la muñeca y… l-lo siento, tenía mucha fuerza, y yo casi no podía mantenerme consciente, y… y… ¡l-lo siento…! ¡Sé lo mucho que te costó y yo…! – Ran se escondió el rostro entre ambas manos, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente. Shinichi se quedó estupefacto.

-Ba-baka, eso no tiene ninguna importancia… Lo importante es que estés bien y… eh, eh, rebobina. ¿Qué es eso de que "te cogió de la muñeca y…" – Shinichi le tomó la muñeca, mientras ella hacía un pequeño gemido; para su sorpresa, estaba muy inflamada y roja - ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Pero si te la han tor-torcido! – exclamó él preocupado - ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

Ella no contestó y continuó con la vista baja. Shinichi frunció el ceño con ira – No me digas que lo ha hecho porque ofreciste resistencia porque no querías que te quitaran el anillo… - al ver que Ran no hacía signos de negación, Shinichi la cogió por el mentón con fuerza - ¡¡Mírame!! ¡No me gusta que escondas la mirada! Y ahora di, ¡¿por qué hiciste esa estupidez?! ¡¡Podría haberte costado mucho más caro!!

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera sino?! – respondió ella, llorando con fuerza - ¡¡Quería quitarme el anillo!!

-¡¿Y QUÉ MÁS DA UN ESTÚPIDO ANILLO?! ¡¡TU SEGURIDAD ES MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTE!!

-¡¡SERÁ UN ESTÚPIDO ANILLO PARA TI, PERO PARA MI ES COMO EL OMAMORI DE KAZUHA!! ¡¡ES MI AMULETO Y LO QUIERO MÁS QUE A MI VIDA, ASÍ QUE NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLO, ¿ME OYES?!! – sin querer, Ran apoyó su mano en la cama con la riña, causándole un alarido de dolor. Shinichi frunció el ceño y cogió unas vendas, y empezó a vendárselo con fuerza pero con cuidado.

-Ran, me alegro que… es decir – Shinichi no sabía muy bien cómo empezar la conversación. La miró y sonrió, para intentar que Ran parara de llorar; con sus dedos le secó las lágrimas – No quería decir eso. Me alegra que te gustara tanto, pero compréndelo, tu vida es mucho más importante que un anillo… Además, ese anillo no significaba mucho… Si quieres, te compraré otro que tenga algún significado, ¿eh? – dijo él suavemente, sonriendo. Ran parpadeó incrédulamente, entendiendo un posible doble significado en aquella frase. Sin decir nada, asintió levemente y volvió a llorar, esta vez en silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa? Para de llorar de una vez, Ran… ya sabes que no me gusta verte llo…

-E-Es que… he pasado tanto miedo… creía que no volvería a ver ni a papá, ni a mamá, ni a Kazuha, ni a Hattori, ni… ni a ti… - ahora la chica empezó a llorar con ímpetu - ¡¡He pasado m-mucho miedo…!! ¡C-Creía que no… que no te volvería a ver… y la promesa de esperarte…!

El joven detective quedó impactado. No había tenido miedo de morir, que sería lo más lógico en una situación así; tenía miedo de no volver a verle a _él_… Él, que había causado tanto sufrimiento; él, que había roto tantas promesas; él, que la había hecho llorar tantas veces…

Sin siquiera pensárselo, su cuerpo se movió solo y la abrazó con dulzor. Ran se sintió embriagada por el abrazo y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en él. Si el tiempo se parara en aquel momento, nunca se cansaría de estar así… Protegida y feliz, abrazada a Shinichi para siempre, parecía que no hubiera nada mejor ni más tentador en el mundo… Sólo él la hacía sentir así, y viceversa.

Fin del cap.6

_CONTINUAR_

**::Notas de la Autora::**

Konbanwa! (es que ahora es ya la tarde) ¿Qué tal estáis? ¡¡Espero que bien!! Este capítulo ha tardado un poquito, lo siento… no paso por buenos momentos de inspiración, y no sabía cómo narrar los hechos sin que quedaran cursis (o), pero bueno, estoy contenta con el resultado (de no ser así no lo habría puesto ). ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y sí, ya sé, ya sé… mucha damisela en apuros… ¡Pero tranquilos! Las cosas cambiarán . (o no…UUU).

Algunas cuestiones: el 'omamori' al que Ran se refiere es el 'amuleto', pero me ha dado por ponerlo en japonés, mira tú por dónde. También se hace referencia a eso de que Shinichi enseñó a patinar a Ran sobre hielo, esto lo descubrimos en el tomo 23 serie 2 (edición española) y el tomo original japonés 25, creo… En el caso de "Otro asesinato en Tropical Land" .

No sé si habréis notado que ni en el capítulo 5 ni en este he puesto Reportaje. Bueno, lo cierto es que no había nada importante que comentar. Pero en los próximos capítulos me veré obligada a introduciros en "El fantástico y difícil mundo de los kanjis" (noooo… TTTT), porque sino no comprenderéis NADA (dudo incluso a que lo entienda yo misma UUU).

Espero que os haya gustado. Siento no haber puesto mucha información referente al caso en este capítulo, pero en los próximos capítulos habrá más pistas y más hechos emocionantes. Si tenéis alguna duda, ya conocéis mi correo: cinturo3xl.net o cinturohotmail.com Mil gracias a toda la gente que me apoya; y especiales saludos y agradecimientos a Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Ran-chan, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Azalea, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, Pussy0017, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei.

Salu2 y hasta el próximo capítulo

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

22 de Febrero del 04

(ayer fue Carnaval!)

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	7. Incondicionalmente acompañados

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

Eran las tantas de la noche. Ran dormía algo más tranquila, acurrucada sobre sí misma y tapada con el colchón. Hacía una noche fría; el joven volvió a levantarse y andó hacia Ran para corroborarse de que dormía plácidamente y que permanecía tapada. No tenía sueño; estaba acostumbrado a aguantar noches sin dormir, ya fuera por algún caso que resolver o porque se pasaba las noches en vela leyendo alguna novela. Esta vez no podía ni quería dormir por la preocupación que le inspiraba la joven; no estaría nada tranquilo a su habitación, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrían volver y atacarla, y él podría continuar durmiendo como si tal cosa…

-Disculpe, ¿está despierta, señorita Mouri?

Shinichi parpadeó y se dirigió a la puerta con perspicacia. ¿Quién era a esas horas de la noche? Abrió poco a poco la puerta y se encontró con un recepcionista del hotel, el cual sostenía un sobre.

-¿La…la señorita Mouri está despierta…? – preguntó el hombre, algo incómodo al encontrarse con el detective allí.

-No. ¿Quiere que le de algún recado? – preguntó él hoscamente.

El joven recepcionista asintió y le entregó un sobre blanco – Un hombre extraño nos lo acaba de dar en recepción y ha dicho que se lo entregásemos a la señorita Mouri. ¿Se lo dará usted de su parte? – dijo, saludando y haciendo ademán de irse.

Shinichi frunció el ceño – Espere. ¿Qué aspecto tenía ese hombre…?

Él frunció el ceño – No puedo decirle mucho… Iba con gabardina, todo mojado de la lluvia de hará unas horas, con gorro… Levaba gafas de sol y tenía un pelo oscuro y excesivamente poblado.

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

****

****

**Glosario de Términos:**

****

Cambio de Escena

Flash Back

**… **Pensamientos de un personaje

****

****

****

El caso del asesinato del blanco número 19

****

**File 7 – Incondicionalmente acompañados**

****

Hacía frío. Eso significaba que aún no era hora de levantarse. Y si no era hora de levantarse… ¡¿por qué diantres Shinichi no paraba de moverla para despertarla?! A regañadientes empezó a abrir los ojos y a incorporarse. Su sueño y rabia se le pasó poco a poco, sobretodo al recordar los incidentes de las horas pasadas, y ese abrazo que la había hecho sentir tan bien.

-Uahh… - la puerta se abrió, y una soñolienta Kazuha, aún con el pijama y una manta encima, seguida por Heiji, entraron a la habitación de la joven - ¡Ran-chan! – la chica de Osaka corrió rápidamente hacia su amiga - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Ran sonrió tímidamente – Bien. Veo que tú también…

-¿Y esas vendas? – preguntó Heiji, señalando su muñeca derecha (NA1).

Ran se la rozó suavemente, acariciándola – Bueno… me la torció ese buzo… - finalizó, sin querer dar muchos más detalles. Miró de reojo a Shinichi, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, pero él tampoco añadió nada más.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente, Kudo? – dijo Heiji rápidamente - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Shinichi asintió y señaló el sobre que le habían entregado hacía escasos minutos – Esto va dirigido a Ran. De parte anónima; la descripción del hombre concuerda con la de uno de los dos agresores de la playa que dispararon a un hombre por equivocación.

Heiji frunció el ceño, y Kazuha se dirigió rápidamente hasta la cama de Ran, para estar ambas más juntas por si tenían que sufrir miedo, y así agarrarse la una a la otra. Ran le hizo hueco inmediatamente.

Shinichi cogió una pequeña navaja sacada del bolsillo de sus pantalones y rompió lentamente el sobre. Lo examinó minuciosamente junto a Heiji, y cuando ambos se aseguraron que no había ningún dispositivo ni nada extraño, lo abrieron del todo. Estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una cosa que había en su interior; un pequeño objeto brillante y redondo…

El detective del este lo cogió con cuidado, mirándolo sin entender - ¿Qué demonios…?

Ran parpadeó incrédulamente -¡¡M-Mi anillo!! – Ran se puso de pies y se encaró hacia el joven, y observó el anillo más de cerca - ¡Es el mío, no hay duda!

-Espera, no lo cojas – dijo él – Para mayor seguridad, no lo toquéis… podría contener alguna sustancia nociva… - Shinichi lo cogió con un pañuelo blanco.

-Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido – susurró Heiji.

Kazuha frunció el ceño - ¿Qué sentido tiene devolver un objeto robado?

Ambos detectives se miraron – Tal vez era una muestra para llamar la atención… - dijo Heiji, pensativo.

-O para avisarnos… - añadió Shinichi, también pensativo.

Ran se encogió de hombros - ¿Y si simplemente se han equivocado?

Shinichi y Heiji se miraron con duda. No tenía mucho sentido esa opción… Lo más propio de los atracadores era asegurarse complejamente de cuál era su blanco, y por descontado si era verdadero o no. No tenía ningún sentido que fallaran en algo tan banal…

-Aunque… - continuó Shinichi - ¿Quién dice que nos lo haya enviado uno de los ladrones?

Heiji sonrió – Cierto. ¿Y si ha sido ese tal Cheroki, u otro que no sea de ellos?

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, sin acudírseles nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kazuha se levantó y junto a Ran se excusaron y fueron a la cocina a preparar un poco de te, para calentar los ánimos y de paso dejarles solos, para que se pudieran concentrar mejor.

-Y luego está ese tal Futahitomi… - recordó Heiji, sentándose en una butaca y encendiendo la televisión con el volumen mínimo, puesto que eran las seis de la mañana.

Shinichi asintió – Futahitomi… ¿qué tiene él de especial? ¿Y en qué está incondicionalmente acompañado? – los dos detectives se sumergieron en un mar de dudas.

Y de repente, sonó una dulce voz que provenía de la cocina -…_Ichi, ni, san, (NA2) la lluvia cae…_ - cantaba Ran, alegremente.

-_Shi, go, roku… (NA3) pero la suerte nos invade…_ - continuó Kazuha.

Tanto Shinichi como Heiji se las quedaron mirando, atónitos.

-¡Me encanta! Los B'z son mis favoritos… -exclamó Ran, mientras servía las tazas de té y las ponía en la mesa de la cocina. Kazuha, mientras buscaba las cucharitas en los armarios, asentía felizmente.

Shinichi y Heiji se alzaron rápidamente y empezaron a andar hacia ellas.

Kazuha continuaba cantando la canción -Sus canciones son de lo más…

-¡¡RAN!! – exclamó Shinichi.

-¡¡KAZUHA!! – exclamó Heiji.

Las dos chicas se giraron rápidamente, asustadas (a Ran de poco no se le cae la bandeja). Los dos detectives se encararon a las intimidadas chicas.

Heiji miró fijamente a Kazuha -¿Qué es lo que estabais diciendo?

Shinichi frunció el ceño y se acercó a Ran - ¿Podéis repetir esa canción?

Ran y Kazuha, con un sudor frío, se miraron tímidamente y empezaron a cantar – _I-Ichi ni san… l-la lluvia cae… shi go roku, pero la suerte nos invade…_ - cantaban las dos, con voz titubeante - _C-Cuando volví por…_

-Suficiente – dijeron los dos detectives al unísono, para después mirarse fijamente – Kudo, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo…?

Shinichi sonrió de igual forma – Eres tú quien piensa como yo… - respondió, desafiante. Kazuha, con algo de miedo al interrumpir esa 'gran conversación', se adelantó a los dos detectives.

-Esto… ¿habéis descubierto algo?

Heiji asintió – Pues sí… Era algo tan fácil… Somos unos estúpidos por no habernos dado cuenta antes, ¿eh, Kudo? – dijo el detective del oeste, mirando a su amigo y sentándose a la silla de la cocina.

Shinichi asintió – Hemos descubierto el significado de Futahitomi…

Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Significado? ¿A qué te refieres…?

-Futa hito mi – respondió Shinichi, marcando claramente los espacios entre kanji y kanji. Ran y Kazuha seguían sin entenderlo, así que Shinichi prosiguió – Futa, hito y mi son las pronunciaciones en kun-yomi de los kanjis ni, ichi y san, que significan respectivamente dos, uno y tres.

Las dos chicas parecían bastante sorprendidas. Kazuha habló – Pero… ¿y eso qué tiene de especial…? Podría ser una simple coincidencia, o un mero juego de palabras…

Ahora era el turno de Heiji – Pero si unimos los tres kanjis ni, ichi y san en pronunciación on-yomi, obtenemos la palabra 'niichisan', y esto ya tiene más sentido, ¿verdad que sí? Y si aún filamos más en la aguja, podemos obtener la frase siguiente:

Ni = mercado

Ichi = para

San = producir (NA4)

Ran y Kazuha parpadearon incrédulamente - ¡¿Mercado para producir?! ¿Qué significa eso? – dijo Ran, mirando a Shinichi con los ojos llenos de admiración y a la vez de duda.

-Bueno, hasta aquí creo que hemos llegado – dijo Shinichi, mirando con convencimiento a Heiji; él asintió, resoplando – Ahora tendríamos que hacer cuadrar esto… Seguramente es otro juego de palabras.

-Caramba, tu padre se lo ha trabajado mucho, este enigma – dijo Ran, suspirando y sorbiendo un poco de te.

-No… No sé… Hay algo que no me cuadra, con esto de papá – dijo Heiji taciturno, mirando a Shinichi – Esto cada vez está más trémulo. Parece ser que la relación del enigma de mi padre también tiene algo que ver con el caso de los asesinatos…

Shinichi frunció el ceño – No tiene porqué. A ver, piénsalo… Es posible que Futahitomi no sea el huésped 'incondicionalmente acompañado' ni que tenga nada que ver con el enigma de tu padre; además, no creo que Cheroki supiera de ese enigma, así que… - Shinichi se puso de pies, y Heiji le imitó – Vamos.

-¿Adónde vais? – preguntó Kazuha, siguiéndoles con la mirada. Ran se levantó, preocupada.

-Vamos a recepción, - aclaró Heiji - a preguntar si hay algún mercado por aquí a parte del centro comercial… Ya sabéis, vamos a investigar un ratito. Y por descontado… - el joven de Osaka miró a Kazuha con el ceño fruncido – ni se os ocurra moveros de aquí.

Shinichi asintió con devoción, mirando a Ran – Nosotros tenemos la tarjeta de la puerta. Si alguien llama, no contestéis. Tended los móviles abiertos. Y no hagáis nada que haga saber a cualquier persona que estáis aquí – dijo el joven, cogiendo la chaqueta y abriendo la puerta – Volveremos antes del desayuno – y ambos jóvenes se marcharon, dejándolas solas.

Kazuha se levantó y frunció el ceño, estirándose – Wah… ¡Odio que me trate como a una niña pequeña!

Ran sonrió y le dio la razón. Entonces oyó el lejano volumen del televisor y se dirigió hacia allí. Seguramente Hattori se lo habría dejado encendido y se habría olvidado de apagarlo al oír su canción, la cual les había dado una clave para la resolución del caso. Eso le resultó algo divertido e inusual. Vio que estaban dando el telenoticias matinal –y muy matinal; eran las siete de la mañana, y no muchos turistas se alzaban a esa hora en vacaciones – y estaban dando un reportaje de un diputado que había aceptado sobornos.

-Jo, cómo está el mundo – dijo Kazuha, tumbándose en la cama de Ran con el pelo suelto – Uahhh… no he dormido muy bien… creo que me iré a dar una ducha… ¿puedo usar la de tu habitación? Como Heiji ha dicho que no saliéramos de aqu

-Por supuesto – Ran se alzó y abrió el armario, cogiendo algunas toallas - ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿Esta azul o la blanca, que es más suave…? – al ver que no obtenía respuesta, se giró hacia su amiga - ¿Kazuha-chan?

La chica de Osaka se encontraba pálida, mirando fijamente el diario que tenía a su lado. Ran supuso que Shinichi se lo habría comprado ayer, antes de que sucediera el incidente de la piscina. La chica de Tokio se acercó rápidamente a su amiga con preocupación y se arrodilló para estar cara a cara - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre, Kazuha-chan?

Kazuha parpadeó y miró a Ran con la expresión neutra – Mira. Aquí – dijo, señalando un artículo del diario que ocupaba un trozo de la portada. Ran giró el diario hacia ella y se lo leyó con avidez.

"…Hoy mismo (es decir, ayer) ha sido encontrada una nueva víctima en la provincia de Tottori, a unos diez kilómetros de la capital. La víctima, una mujer de veinte años, coincide con el prototipo de mujeres asesinadas anteriormente, lo que se hace pensar que este asesinato también sea parte de la misma persona. Machiko Imamoto volvía del trabajo cuando el agresor la tomó por sorpresa y la ahogó con una cuerda, la cual dejó a la escena del crimen, sin ninguna huella. Como en los casos anteriores, no ha habido ningún testigo. La policía está entre la espada y la pared, sin poder aportar ninguna pista nueva que ayude a identificar al agresor. Los familiares de las ya dieciocho víctimas exigen respuestas al gran número de sus preguntas. Según declaraciones de la misma, han establecido numerosas patrullas alrededor de la provincia de Tottori, y aseguran estar cerca del agresor…"

Ran paró de leer. Ya era demasiado, ya era suficiente. Ella también había palidecido. ¿Dieciocho víctimas? Es decir, ¿que en las últimas 24 horas había habido cinco asesinatos? ¿Cómo era eso posible? La chica miró a su amiga. De repente, las noticias de la televisión empezaron a informar sobre ese tema. Tal y como Ran había pensado, en menos de un día se habían producido cinco asesinatos, y entre uno y otro había como mínimo una hora de margen. ¿Qué ocurría aquí…?

-C-Creo que no me voy a duchar… me-mejor me quedo contigo, estaré más segura… - dijo ella, cogiéndola del brazo y temblando. Ran asintió también.

-E-Espero que Shinichi y Hattori vuelvan rápido… - susurró Ran, apagando el televisor. Acto seguido miró al reloj de la mesa: las siete y diez. Ellos habían dicho que volverían antes del desayuno, y el desayuno empezaba a servirse a las ocho y cuarto. Eso aún las desmotivó más.

Toc, toc, toc

El ruido de un puño llamar a la puerta de entrada congeló la sangre a Kazuha y a Ran. El corazón de ambas se aceleró rápidamente y miraron de reojo hacia el fondo del corto corredor, donde se encontraba la oscura puerta que daba a fuera.

Ran miró a Kazuha con la tez pálida – N-No pueden ser ellos… - dijo flojito – Han vuelto demasiado pronto… Y-Y antes han dicho que no llamarían, que tenían tarjeta…

Toc, toc, toc

-¿E…Entonces, quién es…? – preguntó Kazuha a Ran. La chica se quedó silenciosa y se puso de pies. Rápida y silenciosamente, se dirigió al tocador y sacó el móvil. Luego cogió la mano de Kazuha – Vamos, tenemos que escondernos.

La chica de Osaka asintió con devoción. También sacó el móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Heiji; pero como estaba tan nerviosa, no paraba de errar. Entonces empezaron a oír unos ruidos extraños en la puerta. Como si… ¿la forzaran?

-R-Ran-chan, v-van a e-entrar… - dijo Kazuha.

-T-Tranquila, n-no pasará nada… - dijo ella, marcando rápidamente el número de Shinichi, con mejor suerte que Kazuha - ¡¡Rápido, ven aquí…!!

-¡Pero aquí no cabe…!

-¡Shhh!

¡Bom!

La puerta se abrió con un golpe seco; sí, indiscutiblemente habían forzado el sistema de apertura. Ran y Kazuha, desde su escondite, guardaron el máximo de silencio; mientras, Ran mantenía una mano en los labios de Kazuha y la otra mano ocupada con el teléfono, esperando que el estúpido de Shinichi lo cogiera.

Notaron pasos pesados. Eran, como mínimo, dos personas o más. ¿Los asesinos en serie? No podía ser ningún miembro del hotel, ni tampoco Shinichi ni Heiji…

Los pasos cada vez estaban más y más cerca. Kazuha cerró los ojos con fuerza, sujetando el omamori con todo su ser, implorando que no les pasara nada y que Heiji viniera rápido.

Ran, por su parte, intentaba no perder los nervios. El teléfono seguía intentando llamar, pero Shinichi no lo cogía Por favor, cógelo… rápido… ¡por favor, Shinichi…!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Los pasos pesados se acercaron a su escondite con rapidez, y ambas jóvenes notaron como de la oscuridad que reinaba dentro del armario pasaba a haber la luz que había al piso. El extraño había descubierto su escondite y había abierto las puertas del armario, dejándolas totalmente heladas.

-Ya era hora… - murmuró la voz indiscutible de una mujer; una voz suave y a la vez fría. La pudieron ver perfectamente: pelo castaño y largo, labios pintados de color rojo pasión, y vestida totalmente de negro, con gafas de sol y una boina negra. Detrás de ella había dos hombres, uno algo flacucho y de estatura mediana, con una nariz respingona, y otro más musculoso y más fornido.

La mujer se adelantó hacia Ran y delicadamente le tomó el teléfono; acto seguido, pulsó la tecla de corte de llamada, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ambas chicas se dieron la mano con fuerza, para intentar infundirse coraje. Entonces, antes de que pudieran siquiera moverse, los dos hombres se acercaron a ellas, y cada uno sacó una pequeña jeringuilla.

Lo último que sintieron fue que un dolor les punzaba el brazo, y que todo se tornaba blanco…

Mientras tanto, justo después de salir de la habitación de Ran, Shinichi y Heiji fueron directos hacia recepción. De tanto en tanto, mientras bajaban las escaleras, se iban girando por precaución, para asegurarse que nadie les seguía. Tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y empezaban a sentirse cansados. Pero ahora no era momento de flaquear. ¿Quién iba a decir que unas supuestas vacaciones iban a convertirse en algo peor que estar todo el día en algún Cuartel General, yendo de aquí a allá, resolviendo casos y asesinatos? Porque este no era un caso como los demás; a diferencia de los otros, a los cuales no les importa nada, ya que no van referidos a ellos, este caso sí que les incumbía, y mucho… Porque también incumbía a Ran y Kazuha, y en cierto modo eso es lo que más les desconcentraba.

-Buenos días – dijo Heiji a la recepcionista. La mujer, de mediana edad, parecía semi-dormida, y al oír la voz del chico de Osaka saltó del susto, con la tez pálida.

-¿Qué? ¡A-Ah…, buenos días! – dijo ella automáticamente, poniéndose derecha y haciendo una pequeña reverencia desde el otro lado de la mesa de recepción - ¿Qué desean?

-Información turística – Shinichi cogió un folleto que había allí al lado y se lo releyó - ¿Hay algún mercadillo o similar por aquí, en Tottori? – dijo el joven, mirando a la recepcionista.

Ella parecía algo tocada por la pregunta y por la aparición de dos huéspedes tan temprano. Mas aún así no dijo nada y se limitó a contestar – Sí. Hay varios. Tres mercadillos: uno, que es el que hay al paseo marítimo, y que abre por las tardes; otro, que está a la zona antigua de Tottori. Allí hay mucha actividad siempre, a todas horas; y el tercero… bueno, no creo que sea lo que buscáis.

Heiji frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no?

Ella sonrió – Está prácticamente abandonado. No va casi nadie… Se ha convertido en una zona marginal de Tottori, y también hay bastantes delincuentes y ladronzuelos… Una zona conflictiva, también – añadió ella.

Shinichi miró a Heiji, y este asintió - ¿Puede darnos más información sobre este último?

-Claro… pero… - la recepcionista iba a decir que no harían más que perder el tiempo, pero se lo calló al ver las caras de determinación de los dos jóvenes. Se retiró un poco de la silla, se agachó y abrió un armario que había a bajo de todo; de allí sacó un mapa de la zona y lo desplegó – Nosotros estamos aquí – dijo, señalando el punto donde se encontraba el hotel. Luego corrió el dedo hacia la derecha, hasta llegar a una zona bastante grande, prácticamente al lado del mar – Esta es la zona del antiguo centro comercial al aire libre, apodado por nosotros simplemente mercadillo, 'Inconditional Company'. Ese era el nombre de esa zona.

Shinichi abrió los ojos ¿Inconditional…?

¿…company? Heiji abrió la boca, pasmado.

Ambos detectives se miraron, pensando lo mismo ¡No es posible!

-¡Oiga! – la brusquedad con que Heiji se dirigió a la recepcionista hizo que esta se tirara hacia atrás, asustada; aunque eso no le importó demasiado al detective de kansai - ¿Por qué recibe ese nombre el mercado abandonado?

La mujer parecía bastante blanca – Pues… pues… No lo sé… E-En esa zona había muchas cadenas de tiendas… pero había una cadena muy importante, que es la que vendía más… E-Esa cadena de tiendas era la I.C., la 'Inocnditional Company'. Así que de un modo u otro, todo el mercado en sí pasó a decirse por este nombre de pila… pero no sé de dónde… - la mujer se quedó callada. Estaba hablando sola, ya que los dos jóvenes acababan de salir corriendo del hotel, en total sincronía - …salió.

Hacía bastante frío, ya que era primera hora de la mañana. El sol ya empezaba a iluminar las calles, aunque aún estaban las luces de las farolas. Hacía mucha humedad. Los dos detectives corrían a paso veloz, siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa que habían cogido a la recepcionista (ella ni se había dado cuenta).

-No hay duda… ¡tiene que ser allí! – dijo Heiji, mirando de reojo a su amigo con una sonrisa triunfal – Inconditional Company… la traducción sería 'Compañía Incondicional', el nombre de la cadena de tiendas más importante de esa zona… Pero también podría llamarse 'incondicional compañía' o, en su defecto…

-¡'Incondicionalmente acompañado'! – terminó Shinichi, sonriendo. Luego volvió a mirar el mapa – Queda algo lejos… no creo que volvamos para la hora de desayunar…

Heiji asintió – Será mejor que las llames y les digas que no nos esperen y que vayan a desayunar. ¡Y diles que no se muevan del hotel! – dijo Heiji, algo preocupado por su amiga de infancia.

Shinichi asintió y, sin parar de correr, cogió el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Para su sorpresa, estaba en modo de silencio. Poco a poco paró de correr. No sólo tenía, en la pantalla, marcada la opción de una carita en silencio, sino que debajo, en letras parpadeantes, había una frase.

Heiji paró de correr al ver que su amigo se había detenido. Se dirigió hacia él sin entender – Kudo, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué paras?

-Una llamada perdida de Ran… - dijo Shinichi, mirando fijamente el teléfono.

-¿Y eso qué más da? Ah, espera… no me digas que… - Heiji también empezó a sentir pánico. Ambos chicos se miraron con preocupación. Y sin decirse nada, los dos chicos volvieron a sus pasos y empezaron a correr, en dirección al hotel - ¡¡Vamos, llámalas!!

Shinichi marcó rápidamente el número de teléfono de Ran. Pero no, no daba señal. Y estaba seguro que tenía batería, porque él mismo se la había recargado esa misma noche, mientras ella dormía. Y dudaba que ella lo hubiera apagado… ¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser nada bueno… ¡¡Ran!!

Finalmente llegaron al hotel en tiempo récord. Ambos se echaron a las escaleras y empezaron a subirlas de tres en tres con mucha agilidad.

-¡Eh, Kudo! ¿Cómo es que no ha sonado la llamada de Mouri no Neechan? – exclamó, parándose delante de la puerta de la habitación de Kazuha y sacando la tarjeta.

Shinichi sacó la tarjeta de la habitación de Ran, apretándola con fuerza con ambas manos – Se…¡Se me olvidó quitarle el silencio!

Heiji no dijo nada. No servía de nada recriminarle, ya que él no lo había hecho a posta y estaba seguro que él mismo era quién más lo sentía. Así que sin decirle nada, entró rápidamente en la habitación de Kazuha. Pero nada, allí no había nada ni nadie. Tranquilo, esto no significa nada… se-seguro que está en la habitación de neechan… Rápidamente, salió del apartamento de Kazuha y entró al de Ran, donde instantes antes había entrado Kudo. Allí se encontró al joven detective de kanto de espaldas, con una nota en la mano. No había nadie más.

-Kudo… dónde están… ¡dónde están! – exclamó él con rabia. Se dirigió a su amigo.

-Mira – dijo él, con fuego en los ojos y enseñándole una pequeña tarjetita. Él se la releyó varias veces antes de convencerse de su contenido.

"A los dos detectives. Tenemos a dos preciosas rehenes en nuestro poder. Si las queréis volver a ver con vida, ni se os ocurra avisar a la policía ni a nadie. Os esperamos en breves minutos en nuestra sede que, tal y como hemos supuesto, ya habéis acertado dónde se encuentra.

Saludos"

Fin del cap.7

_CONTINUAR_

NA1: El anillo de bodas se lleva en la mano izquierda, y el del compromiso se lleva a la mano derecha. Ran llevaba su anillo en la mano derecha.

NA2: Ichi es uno, ni es dos y san es tres.

NA3: Shi (o yon) es cuatro, go es cinco y roku es seis.

NA4: Esto será algo más complejo de explicar. Como muchos de vosotros sabréis, en japonés la escritura se vale de kanjis. Los kanjis se pueden leer, según el contexto, de varias maneras distintas. Allí entramos en el KUN-yomi (aquí lo pondré en minúscula) y el ON-yomi (lo pondré en mayúscula). Así pues, los kanjis quedarían así:

Pronunciación ON-yomi: ICHI, que significa uno

Pronunciación KUN-yomi: hito

Pronunciación ON-yomi: NI, que significa dos

Pronunciación KUN-yomi: futa

Pronunciación ON-yomi: SAN, que significa tres

Pronunciación KUN-yomi: mi, mit

Y según en qué lectura nos basemos, el kanji en sí puede tener varios significados. Así que por ejemplo, el kanji 'ni' puede significar 'dos', prep. 'a, en, para' o 'carga, equipaje'.

NA5: Heiji llama a Ran 'neechan' o 'Mouri no neechan'.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Konni! Sí, ya sé, ya sé… Muy liado, neh? Espero que lo hayáis entendido Lo cierto es que desde el principio del fic que tenía creado este juego de palabras como base del enigma, y por fin se ha descubierto el pastel. Ah, y respecto a la gente que sabe de japonés, es posible que me haya equivocado en alguna parte del enigma, así que gomen nasai uU, yo por desgracia no sé japonés, y todo lo que he hecho ha sido basarme del diccionario que tengo U.

En fin, enigma a parte… ¿os ha gustado? ¿Sí, no? Bueno, la canción que cantan Ran Y Kazuha quedaría algo así como "Un, dos, tres, la lluvia cae. Cuatro, cinco, seis, pero la suerte nos invade…" Bueh, no me ha quedado tan mal, si hasta incluso me ha rimado (xDD). Lo cierto es que en más de una ocasión en la saga de Detective Conan, las dos chicas han dado las claves para resolver los enigmas a nuestros dos detectives, ¿o no?

Jeje, y una vez más un final al punto clímax Por si no lo habéis notado, esto empieza a llegar al final, me da pena y todo… ## En fin! Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. Domo!!

Si tenéis alguna duda (tengo el presentimiento que la tendréis T.T), enviadme un mail consultándomelo a , a o dejad un mensaje en el Foro de Shinichi's Memories .

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

16 de Febrero del 2004

**Reportaje: **el reportaje de este capítulo son las numerosas aclaraciones del ON-yomi y el KUN-yomi .

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


	8. Dos planes, una verdad

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

Inconditional Company. Ese era el nombre de la antigua y ahora abandonada cadena de comercios que había en la zona abandonada de Tottori. Por fin habían conseguido aclarecerlo todo: Futahitomi era quien, sin duda, el asesino que había matado ya a diecinueve mujeres. Y además, coincidía también con el hombre misterioso del que hablaba el enigma del padre de Hattori. Pero había algo extraño entre todo eso, algo que no cuadraba… Por mucho que intentaba aclarecerlo, Shinichi Kudo, el famoso detective, no pudo sacar en claro un factor: ¿cómo, sabiendo que Futahitomi no era un tipo de fiar, el padre de Hattori, Heizo Hattori, había accedido a ese pequeño enigma? ¿Y si tal vez él no lo supiera? Posiblemente fueran amigos, y Heizo Hattori no supiera nada de la faceta más oscura de su teórico amigo Futahitomi. Pero no… había algo más. Algo que no encajaba. Ese tal Cheroki también era sospechoso. ¿Por qué, aún sabiendo el nombre del culpable, Futahitomi, no había ido a demandarlo a la policía? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho a Ran, y no a él directamente, que tenía más sentido? Había demasiados puntos muertos en ese caso, y eso no le hacía inspirar mucha confianza.

También había pensado que fueran más de uno, porque dudaba que un solo hombre pudiera haberse bastado él solito con Ran y Kazuha, que ambas practicaban artes marciales. Aunque todo fuera dicho, en las situaciones que más era requerido su arte, se quedaban paralizadas de terror. Pero lo más seguro es que hubiera más gente. Así pues, estaban tratando contra una banda criminal organizada. Miró a Hattori; con el móvil que le acababa de prestar, estaba llamando al inspector Oogaki y dándole instrucciones de dónde debían ir.

Ambos corrían con todas sus fuerzas. Ya empezaba a amanecer, pero el cielo estaba tapado por oscuros nubarrones que predecían lluvia. Los dos detectives del Japón corrían y corrían sin cesar, para evitar que hubiera una nueva víctima, el blanco número diecinueve.

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

**Glosario de Términos:**

Cambio de Escena

**/ \\ **Flash Back

**… **Pensamientos de un personaje

**El caso del asesinato del blanco núm.19**

File 8 – Dos planes, una verdad

"A los dos detectives. Tenemos a dos preciosas rehenes en nuestro poder. Si las queréis volver a ver con vida, ni se os ocurra avisar a la policía ni a nadie. Os esperamos en breves minutos en nuestra sede que, tal y como hemos supuesto, ya habéis acertado dónde se encuentra.

Saludos."

Esas frases retumbaban en la mente de ambos detectives, que hacía mucho rato que corrían y corrían por las desiertas callejuelas. El Sol empezaba a entreverse por el horizonte, pero amanecía triste. Un montón de nubes cubrían el cielo y un viento cortante les pellizcaba como cuchillos. Sin embargo, ni Shinichi ni Heiji cedían un instante. Seguían corriendo y corriendo, con el mapa que la recepcionista les había dado de Tottori, dirigiéndose a la zona marginal, donde se encontraba la cadena de tiendas abandonada "Inconditional Company". Donde, sin lugar a dudas, estaban Ran y Kazuha.

Maldición… ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes!

Si tan sólo hubiera ido antes a hablar con la recepcionista…

¡¡MALDICIÓN! pensaron ambos detectives al unísono.

Tras largos minutos de carrera, finalmente llegaron a la zona que correspondía con el mapa. Era una zona apartada de la ciudad, algo periférica. Estaba llena de casas altas y deshechas. Basuras a un lado y a otro, pancartas esparcidas por el suelo… Desértico. No parecía que hubiera nadie dispuesto a vivir en un lugar como ese si no hubiera más remedio. Pero, a su vez, las mencionadas características de la zona favorecían a los refugiados…

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a andar por callejuelas, a un ritmo ya más lento, sin hablar. Mantenían sus cinco sentidos puestos en que nadie les descubriera, y en que ellos pudieran descubrir a alguien. Finalmente, pareció que llegaron a lo que era un camino principal, y al final de este se encontraba el mayor edificio de todos, justo al lado del mar. Tenía unos diez pisos, y en la parte superior un gran cartel ensuciado donde podía entreverse en defectuosas letras "Inconditional C." Bingo.

-Hattori – Shinichi paró justo al lado de un edificio circundante al blanco, seguido de Heiji.

Él asintió – Será mejor que nos infiltremos sin ser vistos. O será peor…

Shinichi asintió. Ambos rodearon el edificio y lo inspeccionaron a distancia. Había cuatro salidas. Dos de ellas eran las principales, una con escaleras y otra para la salida de vehículos del antiguo parking, y otras dos de traseras. Una seguramente era la salida de seguridad, y la otra para la entrada y salida del personal correspondiente. Ambos jóvenes acertaron sin decirse una palabra en entrar por la salida del personal, que teóricamente no necesitaba de vigilancia a diferencia de las otras. Tal y como esperaban, estaba todo vacío. No había muestras de que allí hubiera ni cámaras ni guardias. Entonces eso les demostraba que estaban tratando con un número pequeño de secuestradores. Cuatro, cinco, seis…

-¿Los tienes?

Heiji asintió, y del bolsillo de su chaqueta verde sacó un pequeño plano, cortesía de la recepcionista – Las dos últimas plantas están destinadas, o al menos lo estaban, a guardar los productos que no se vendían o que habían caducado hasta que se los llevaran los camiones especializados, además que estas dos plantas servían de segundo garaje.

Shinichi asintió. Entonces Heiji se paró y cogió algo. El joven detective de kanto se lo quedó mirando interrogativamente - ¿Qué haces?

Heiji se giró, con un gran palo de madera en sus manos, sonriendo – Servirá de catana.

-En fin… - Shinichi lo miró algo divertido, y acto seguido ambos se miraron con seriedad – Lo más probable es que estén en una de las dos últimas plantas. Tendremos que registrarlas todas. En cuanto a las ocho primeras… No creo que haya nada. Pero aún así debemos ir con cuidado, ¿eh?

Heiji sonrió – Piensa que nos están esperando.

-¿Quién? ¿Ellos o ellas?

Ambos chicos sonrieron y silenciosa y ágilmente se pusieron a correr escaleras arriba.

La primera en despertar fue la chica de ojos azulados y tez pálida. No pálida de por si, sino pálida al darse cuenta que la situación que se encontraban ella y su amiga de Tokio no había sido sólo un sueño. Sin creérselo, se encontró atada de pies y manos con unas esposas, apoyada junto a su amiga, la cual se encontraba en iguales circunstancias, sólo que aún dormida por el anestésico.

Kazuha empezó a mover a Ran con su cuerpo, y la chica poco a poco empezó a despertarse. Al igual que ella, Ran pareció al principio muy confusa, pero luego se dio cuenta de la situación.

Ambas chicas estaban en lo que parecía un cuarto trasero, sin iluminación. Tal vez había alguna ventana, pero esta no dejaba pasar la poca luz que había en esa triste mañana en Tottori. En la habitación, que no tenía más de tres metros cuadrados, no había ningún mueble ni nada que pudiera ayudarlas a salir de allí.

-Iré a echarles un vistazo – dijo una voz que reconocieron al instante. Era el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer que las había encontrado en su habitación del hotel, el flacucho de nariz respingona.

-Sí, mejor. Ah, y ponles la mordaza antes de que despierten, no sea caso que se pongan a chillar y alerten a nuestros queridos invitados.

Ran y Kazuha se miraron rápidamente. ¿Queridos invitados? ¿Se referían a Shinichi y Heiji? ¡Las habían encontrado! Pero antes de todo esto, ambas jóvenes sonrieron con algo de dudas, inspiraron con fuerza y con voz fuerte y audible, empezaron a gritar al unísono:

-¡¡SOCORROOOOOOO! ¡¡ESTAMOS AQUÍIIIIIIII! ¡¡SOCORROOOOO!

-¡¿QUÉ! – rápidamente irrumpieron en la habitación tres hombres vestidos de negro. Los dos primeros eran el flacucho y el musculado, pero el tercero no lo reconocieron. Se les acercaron con cara de pocos amigos y rápidamente les pusieron sus grandes manos en sus labios, con tal brusquedad que ambas chicas chocaron con la pared dolorosamente. El tercer hombre les puso una mordaza rápidamente, y Ran y Kazuha se quedaron sin voz.

-Malditas crías… - dijo el flacucho, mirándolas de mala manera.

-Atsukimoto, tú quédate aquí y vigílalas – dijo el hombre musculado, dirigiéndose al tercer sujeto que no habían visto antes. El hombre misterioso, sin decir nada, asintió y se quedó allí, sacando para sorpresa de las dos chicas una pistola de 20mm, apuntándolas a ambas.

Los dos hombres salieron de la habitación. La mujer de cabello castaño largo y labios rojos, aún con la boina, los miró frunciendo el ceño - ¿Se puede saber qué pasa por vuestras diminutas cabezas? ¡¿Por qué no las enmordazasteis antes!

-Perdone, jefa… Nosotros no… - dijeron ambos al unísono.

Ella les giró la cara y miró hacia el ordenador que tenía delante, y acto seguido al mini-televisor – Mirad, parece que las han oído…

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la pantalla - ¿Ya han venido? Sí que han tardado poco… - dijo el hombretón musculado, rascándose la cabeza con incredulidad.

La mujer sonrió – Sí, ¿de qué te extrañas? Él ya nos avisó que eran muy buenos con esto…

-Gracias por el cumplido. Lo sabemos.

La mujer de pelo castaño, el hombre de nariz respingona y el otro hombre de fuerte musculatura se giraron con los ojos agrandados tras las gafas de sol con asombro, incredulidad y sorpresa. Allí, en la puerta de la gran planta donde se encontraban, acababan de hacer aparición los dos detectives del este y del oeste, ambos con una sonrisa audaz y sagaz, mirándoles desafiantes.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ! – los tres se pusieron de pies con los ceños fruncidos. ¡Sí que habían tardado poco en llegar! – E-Es imposible… hace un momento os he visto con la cámara en la segunda planta… ¡¿cómo podéis haber llegado en dos minutos a la décima!

Heiji sonrió – Eso tiene explicación. Simplemente hemos cambiado algunos cables de sitio y…

-Cuando veíais que estábamos en la segunda planta, en realidad estábamos en la octava… Y bueno, subir dos pisos en dos minutos es algo que entra dentro de nuestros tiempos, ¿eh, Hattori?

-Exactamente, Kudo.

La mujer frunció el ceño, y acto seguido chasqueó los dedos fuertemente. La puerta que había detrás suyo se abrió, y el tercer hombretón apareció, con Kazuha cogida por el cuello y con un cuchillo. Heiji abrió los ojos - ¡¡Kazuha!

-¡¡Mmmmm! – la chica se alegró de verle, aunque desgraciadamente no podía hablar ¡¡Heiji! ¡Cuidado, van armados…!

-¡Soltadla! – dijo él con rabia e impotencia, dirigiéndose a la banda. La mujer volvió a sonreír y a chascar los dedos, y el hombre que sostenía a Kazuha se marchó de nuevo a la habitación, empujando a la chica hacia el hombre musculado.

La mujer de sonrisa fría se sacó una pistola de su chaqueta, apuntando a los detectives – Este de aquí es Suzumi, un experto boxeador. Maneja los puños y las armas blancas con una calidad excelente. Pero tiene un defecto: sus reflejos. Sólo que note que alguien se mueve con brusquedad, sus músculos reaccionan imprevisiblemente… Y dadas las circunstancias – ahora Suzumi puso el cuchillo que le había entregado el cuarto miembro en el cuello de Kazuha, rozándola – no creo que eso sea bueno.

Shinichi vio cómo su amigo de Osaka tensaba los músculos con impotencia.

-Jugadas sucias, típicas de asesinos… - dijo el imperturbable Shinichi, mirando a la mujer. Al principio, esta pareció algo sorprendida, pero acto seguido sonrió.

-Hummm… Acabas de sentenciar su tumba, amigo – dijo ella, mirando a Kazuha. Heiji abrió los ojos. La mujer alzó la mano que sostenía la pistola, y lentamente empezó a apuntar a la aterrada Kazuha. Suzumi rápidamente se apartó de la chica, aunque ni eso hizo que Kazuha reaccionara. Todo pasó muy lento: Heiji empezó a correr y a correr en dirección a Kazuha, mientras que esta última sólo miraba a la mujer que la apuntaba. Ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo. Heiji, al ver con horror que no llegaría a tiempo, y sin saber qué más hacer, cogió más carrerilla y, justo al mismo tiempo que oía el sonido del disparo, se tiró encima de la sorprendida Kazuha.

Ambos cayeron con ruido al suelo. Mientras caían, Shinichi vio en un preciso instante que las manos atadas detrás del cuerpo de Kazuha estaban atadas con esposas. No puede ser… pensó él, incrédulamente Imposible…

Kazuha se alzó rápidamente. Tenía a Heiji encima suyo. Con la caída, el nudo de la mordaza que le habían hecho se había soltado - ¡¡HEIJI! ¡¡Heiji, responde! ¡¡HEIJI! – dijo ella, echándose a llorar y moviendo el cuerpo del chico que no respondía.

Shinichi se adelantó tranquilamente, sin siquiera mirar a los tres asesinos, y miró a Kazuha – No te preocupes, Toyama. Hattori está bien.

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender - ¿Eh…?

Entonces el cuerpo del chico de Osaka empezó a moverse. Para sorpresa de Kazuha, el chico se sentó sin ningún problema, mirando sin entender a su alrededor – Pero… ¿cómo…?

Kazuha parecía la más asustada de todos - ¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces! ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo si te acaban de disparar?

Heiji se rascó la cabeza – Esto me estaba preguntando – el chico se sacó la chaqueta y se la miró. En lugar de una bala, había un pequeño desgaste. Entonces, al suelo vio una pequeña canica de cristal. Heiji la miró incrédulamente y luego miró a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Qué demonios…?

La mujer se quitó la boina y las gafas de sol, y sonriendo, se puso una mano en la cabeza en señal de presentación – Soy la agente Mihona Hashii. Estos de aquí son mis compañeros, Ruuka Kaisan – dijo, señalando al hombre de nariz respingona, el cual había hecho una pequeña reverencia – y Mako Suzumi, mis subordinados.

Shinichi se apoyó a la pared, resoplando – Mira con qué está atada Toyama, Hattori – dijo él, con expresión aburrida. El chico de Osaka le hizo caso y vio las manillas. Se le cayó una gotita de sudor y se giró con rabia a los tres agentes - ¡¡¡NO ME DIGAS QUE…!

-¡Exacto! – exclamó Mihona, sonriendo y poniendo una mano en la cara, en señal de disculpa – El comisario organizó esta pequeña aventura para intentar que su hijo y su futura hija se aburrieran. Lo que no sabía era que el detective Kudo y su chica también se apuntarían al viaje.

-¡¿FUTURA HIJA! – exclamaron Heiji y Kazuha al unísono. Shinichi chasqueó la lengua ante el comentario sobre él y Ran.

Heiji se adelantó hacia Mihona, con el ceño fruncido – Es decir… que todo esto ha sido una farsa, ¿no?

Mihona sonrió – El comisario nos dio las pautas. Nosotros simplemente somos los actores de su guión.

-Así que todo estaba planeado, ¿no? La nota que tenía que leernos el jefe del hotel, el señor Ietaka, la pista que nosotros no teníamos que saber pero que teníais planeado que descubriéramos, cuando nos espiabais en secreto, cuando esa noche que Mouri estaba durmiendo con Kazuha os introdujisteis en su habitación para examinar el terreno, los dieciocho falsos asesinatos, esas pistas, contratar a un tipo llamado Cheroki para que os pintara como malos, ese falso intento de asesinar a Mouri no neechan, y dos de vosotros fuisteis los que 'atacasteis' a Mouri y a Kazuha en la piscina, robarle y devolverle el anillo a Mouri…

-Realmente ha sido un plan perfecto – dijo Shinichi, cerrando los ojos – Nos habéis engañado. Admito que me lo he tragado todo. Aunque en algunas cosas os habéis pasado MUCHO – dijo él en tono recriminatorio, recordando las numerosas lágrimas de Ran causadas por tantas situaciones peligrosas que habían vivido en Tottori.

Mihona sonrió algo alterada – Gracias, pero… Nosotros sólo intentamos que vosotros supierais la pista que el señor Ietaka os escondía, Seisan suru ichi, y nos introdujimos hoy mismo en la habitación de las chicas. Era la primera vez que veníamos, no habíamos ido antes.

Ambos detectives parpadearon incrédulamente - ¿Cómo? ¿Y la visita nocturna en la habitación de Ran? ¿Y los dieciocho falsos asesinatos? ¿Y Cheroki? ¿Y todos los ataques a Ran y a Kazuha?

Los tres agentes se miraron unos a otros incrédulamente. Mihona volvió a hablar sin entender – No sé de qué me hablas, Kudo… Nosotros sólo os dimos las pistas y vinimos hoy a 'secuestrar' a Mouri y Toyama. Todo esto que has dicho ahora… Nosotros no hemos hecho nada de esto.

-¿C-cómo que…? – el joven detective de kanto miró al de kansai. Ambos se quedaron de piedra.

-¡¡Rápido! – Heiji se puso de pies, ayudando a Kazuha, y mirando a los tres agentes - ¿Cuántos miembros sois?

Mihona tartamudeó – No-nosotros cuatro y el hombre de antes, Wataru Futahitomi… Él era el hombre de la pista, del Incondicionalmente Acompañado, y gracias a esto teníais que llegar hasta aquí…

-¿Y dónde está? – preguntó con brusquedad Shinichi, acercándose a Mihona.

Ella señaló la puerta de antes – Ahí dentro, vigilando a Mouri…

¡Toc, toc, toc! 

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? – preguntó Mako.

Ruuka se dirigió hacia una parte concreta de la pared, de donde había oído el ruido. Shinichi y Heiji se dirigieron hasta ahí rápidamente. Heiji, con la mano, tocó la pared. Estaba hueca. Ambos se miraron y luego miraron a Mako. Este asintió y de un puñetazo, la rompió. No le costó mucho, dado que era una pared maestra. Pero para su sorpresa, allí s encontraron algo. Un hombre.

Estaba atado de pies a cabezas, y ni que decir enmordazado. Estaba en una pequeña concavidad que no medía más de un metro y medio cuadrado. Al parecer, alguien le había introducido allí mediante una trampilla de madera que conducía al piso inferior, el noveno. Ni Shinichi ni Heiji le reconocieron, pero los tres agentes rápidamente hicieron caras de sorpresa.

-¡¿FU-FUTAHITOMI!

-¡¿Cómo! – dijeron los detectives al unísono.

Mihona, Ruuka y Mako se arrodillaron rápidamente y le quitaron la mordaza. El hombre, consciente y muy alterado, empezó a hablar con rapidez - ¡¡La chica, la chica, se la ha llevado! ¡¡Ese hombre!

Shinichi agrandó los ojos.

Mihona intentó tranquilizarlo - ¡Tranquilo! Tranquilízate, sino no entenderemos nada… A ver, dime, ¿qué haces tú aquí si hace cinco minutos te hemos visto entrar en la habitación del lado para vigilar a Mouri?

-¡No era yo! ¡Ese hombre era un farsante! ¡Ayer me cogió por detrás cuando hacía mi turno y me durmió! ¡Acabo de despertarme ahora mismo…y por la ventana le he visto salir con esa chica!

-Ran… - Shinichi rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación, seguido de Heiji y Kazuha, que había sido desposada por Mako. Mihona apareció por detrás con la llave de la puerta y rápidamente la abrió. El corazón de Shinichi dio un vuelco: allí no había nadie. Sólo la marca de una trampilla al suelo medio abierta.

Fin del cap.8

_CONTINUARÁ_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡¡Buenas! Por fin he terminado el capítulo 8 bien!

En este capítulo hay mucha información del caso, espero que nadie se haya perdido, porque creo que más o menos lo he narrado de una forma correcta Pero si alguien tiene una duda, por favor que me lo consulte Pues eso mismo, el caso está 'prácticamente' resuelto, porque… ¡ahora vendrá lo mejor! Espero que este final os haya dejado con intriga y con ganas de leer más –leer es bueno xD.

Deciros que en un principio, este capítulo era más largo, pero como vi que se alargaba más que la mediana, decidí cortarlo, de modo que continúa en el capítulo 9, el último -noooo:'(.

¡En fin! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, idea, reclamación, lo que sea, a Con mucho gusto os responderé ;)

¡Muuuuuuchas gracias a todos vosotros por apoyarme y animarme siempre! Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, Ao-chan, Kikyo Miyano, Sherry 89, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. ¡¡Gracias!

Nos vemos en el último (en principio U) capítulo.

Sayônara

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

:4 de abril del 04:


	9. Desenlace

**Detective Conan es propiedad intelectual de sir Gosho Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. No intento robar ni plagiar nada, sólo escribo 'tomando prestados' los personajes de esta magnífica serie, para divertirme a mí misma y divertir a los demás lectores. Aunque si algún día me quieren regalar a Shinichi, no les diré que no…**

-¡Arf…! ¡Arf…!

Llevaban ya varios minutos corriendo al máximo entre las desiertas callejuelas. Ran iba detrás, siguiendo al hombre que la había rescatado instantes antes. Iba con una gorra negra y gafas de sol oscuras, y vestía del mismo color, de modo que ella aún no sabía de quién se trataba. El hombre la tenía cogida de la mano e iba marcando el camino, parando de vez en cuando para ver si alguien les seguía.

-Dis…disculpe, ¿pero por qué no ha ayudado también a mi amiga? – dijo Ran en pequeña señal de protesta. Durante toda la marcha había intentado establecer contacto con su salvador, pero él no había respondido nada aún. Justo después que empujara a Kazuha-chan fuera de la estancia, él se había girado hacia ella y había alzado una trampilla del suelo que estaba escondida entre polvo y revistas, y por allí habían logrado escapar.

La idea de dejar allí a Kazuha-chan no le había gustado nada, pero en los primeros momentos, y para su sorpresa, ese hombre la drogó con una sustancia que la durmió parcialmente. Iba corriendo como embobada, sin darse cuenta de nada, hasta que poco a poco recobró el conocimiento máximo, y empezó a intentar sacar algo en claro, pero aún no había señales de que ese hombre fuera a decirle algo.

Finalmente, tras mucho correr, llegaron al muelle abandonado que estaba situado justo al lado del barrio marginal. Allí se pararon unos instantes para descansar, instantes que Ran aprovechó al máximo para retomar el aliento.

-Oi-oiga… - dijo, entre respiro y respiro - ¿Quién es usted? No voy a dar un paso más sin que me lo diga.

El hombre se giró hacia ella, sonriendo - ¿Aún no lo has adivinado? – dijo él, quitándose el sombrero y las gafas. Ran se lo quedó mirando: era moreno, con musculatura prominente, y aparentaba unos veintitantos años… Ran no se lo podía creer. Sorprendida, gritó su nombre - ¡Cheroki!

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_ CCF presenta…

**Glosario de Términos:**

Cambio de Escena

**/ \\ **Flash Back

**… **Pensamientos de un personaje

El caso del Asesinato del Blanco núm.19

**File 9 – Desenlace**

Él sonrió y asintió – Siempre anda metida en líos, Mouri-san.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente – ¡Tenemos que volver! Esos hombres tienen a Kazuha-chan. Debemos ir a rescatarla. ¡Ya sé! ¿Lleva móvil? Esos hombres me quitaron el mío. Si me lo presta, llamaré a Shinichi y él sabrá qué hacer. No se preocupe, ya le pagaré la llamada. ¿Me lo deja? – dijo ella, acercándose a él amistosamente.

Él siguió imperturbable – No – susurró, secamente. Ran se quedó estática, sin comprender.

-¿Por qué no? Si no nos damos prisa, Kazuha-chan podría…

-Tu amiga está sana y salva. Todo eso no era más que una farsa. Además, creo haber oído que los dos detectives habían hecho aparición, así que ahora mismo todos estarán bien.

Ran frunció el ceño, sin entender - ¿Una farsa?

Cheroki asintió – Sí. Montada, según mis fuentes, por el comisario de la policía de Osaka.

Ran arqueó las cejas - ¡El padre de Hattori-kun! – exclamó ella – Ah, ya entiendo. Entonces todo esto forma parte del acertijo que el señor Hattori envió a su hijo… - la chica empezó a enfadarse - ¡Pues no me ha gustado! ¡Kazuha-chan y yo lo hemos pasado verdaderamente mal! Ha llegado demasiado lejos. Si usted trabaja para él, dígale eso de parte de Ran Mouri.

Él sonrió – Lo haría encantado, Mouri-san, si yo trabajara para él.

Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Entonces usted no tiene nada que ver en todo esto?

-No del todo…

Una segunda voz grave apareció por detrás de Ran. Era otro hombre aún más alto que cheroki, también vestido de negro y aún con más músculos. Llevaba gafas de sol y una chaqueta larga negra hasta el cuello. Ahora Ran se encontraba en medio de ambos hombres, en la plataforma de madera del muelle. La chica empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Q-Quién es…?

-Un amigo mío – respondió fríamente Cheroki – Mouri-san, ya va siendo hora de que nos entregue su anillo.

Ran se giró hacia Cheroki con brusquedad - ¿Qué? ¿Mi anillo? – preguntó ella, sin entender nada.

-¿Aún no lo has comprendido, chica? – respondió el hombre que acababa de llegar – Eres muy corta.

La tez de Ran palideció. Miró a Cheroki como si fuera la primera vez que le viera como la persona que realmente era. Hizo un paso atrás, titubeante –Tú… vosotros sois… Erais los que nos atacasteis en la piscina a Kazuha-chan y a mí… - la chica vio cómo ambos hombres sonreían con sorna – Los que nos espiabais… los que nos vigilabais… ¡Los que intentasteis matarme en el paseo!

-Mouri-san, cada día más inteligente y guapa. Va progresando, sí señor – dijo Cheroki, sacando un cuchillo afilado de la gabardina, al igual que su amigo. Hizo un gran paso hasta Ran, y ella se apartó por reflejo – El anillo.

Ran se cogió la mano donde tenía el anillo con fuerza y terror - ¿P-Por qué todo esto por un simple anillo…?

El recién venido se encargó de contestar – No es un simple anillo, chica. En ese anillo, dentro del cristal, hay pequeños y microscópicos trozos de rubíes. Este anillo no brilla de diferentes colores porque sí, sino porque tiene incrustado en su interior rubíes, gemas y algunas esmeraldas. Este anillo vale millones de yenes… y tu chico lo compró por una mísera cantidad.

Ran frunció el ceño - ¿Shin…Shinichi?

Cheroki asintió – Llevábamos años tras ese anillo. Finalmente, la tienda que lo tenía accedió a hacer… umm… "tratos" con nosotros. Pero el joyero ayudante que acababa de llegar ese mismo día, un completo idiota, no se dio cuenta de que lo _vendió_.

-En…entonces… - Ran cogió el anillo con más fuerza.

El segundo hombre prosiguió – Sí… se lo vendió a tu amigo, a Shinichi Kudo. Rápidamente le preguntamos a quién se lo había vendido, pero como había tratado a muchos clientes a la vez, el muy idiota no se acordaba. Nosotros salimos fuera y miramos, y entonces vimos cómo el anillo, en manos de un joven de instituto, era regalado como si nada a otra chica de instituto.

-Yo… - respondió la chica, mirándoles.

-Sí, tú… - dijo Cheroki, acercándose más a Ran - ¿No te has fijado? El mismo día en que recibiste el anillo, 'casualmente' empezaron esos horribles asesinatos en serie…

Los ojos de la karateka se agrandaron sobremanera. Los miró paralizada, mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar los datos que le llegaban tan bruscamente – N-No… no puede ser… V-Vosotros sois… sois…

-¡Bingo! – respondió el segundo hombre – Los asesinos buscados en todo el Japón.

-Pe-pero…

-Nadie sabía de la existencia de este anillo. Por eso nadie debía saber que existía. Pero no podíamos quitártelo así, sin más… Así que decidimos planear una tapadera – Cheroki observó la sorpresa de la chica – así es… la tapadera fueron estos dieciocho asesinatos de chicas más o menos similares a ti. Exacto, Mouri-san… Tú fuiste nuestro blanco desde el principio, nuestro blanco número 19… Si aparecía una nueva víctima, la policía simplemente la añadiría a la lista de las dieciocho anteriores. Además, todos los cuerpos están muy pendientes de los asesinatos como para empezar una búsqueda de un anillo multimillonario…

El segundo hombre también se acercó más a Ran. Ambos estaban ahora a metro de distancia de la paralizada chica, que los miraba alternativamente, sin poder dar crédito a lo que oían sus oídos.

-Así que ahora cogeremos tu anillo, no sin antes apuñalarte, mataremos un par de chicas más que se parezcan a ti, y pillaremos el primer vuelo al extranjero, donde no haya jurisdicción policial, para empezar una nueva vida de multimillonarios a medias – respondió el amigo de Cheroki, alzando el cuchillo amenazadoramente.

La chica no sabía qué hacer. Si retrocedía, caería al mar. Si iba hacia un lado, se toparía con uno de los dos hombres, y si tiraba hacia el otro lado, toparía con otro. Sus posibilidades eran nulas. La única cosa que veía posible era correr lo más rápido que pudiera el metro y medio de grosor que medía el puente de madera y tirarse al agua, e intentar nadar los cincuenta metros que la separaban de la costa. Pero… Era de madrugada, había fuertes corrientes y olajes… no era una opción muy segura. Así pues… ¿qué? Eran esos momentos críticos en que no sabía qué poder hacer cuando siempre aparecía alguien para ayudarla, pero… ¿quién aparecería ahora? Shinichi seguramente estaría aún en el edificio, y quizás ni supiera que ella no se encontraba atada en esa habitación…

Cheroki redujo la distancia hacia ella, y la tomó por una mano con fuerza, inmovilizándola, mientras que el otro hombre la cogía del otro brazo. Entonces, el segundo hombre, con la mano libre, alzó el puñal en el aire. Ran notó que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, si es que aún le quedaban. Se quedó mirando estáticamente al hombre sin reaccionar. Entonces el cuchillo empezó a bajar y a bajar con fuerza, ella cerró los ojos y…

¡Zas!

Un objeto volador no identificado golpeó con una fuerza extraordinaria el cuchillo y la mano del segundo hombretón, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera al mar y el hombre gritara de dolor, cogiéndose la mano con fuerza. Ran y Cheroki observaron con incredulidad el objeto que acababa de aterrizar al suelo: un cubo de acero para pescar. Ambos se quedaron sin entender nada, cuando entonces aparecieron desde la oscuridad dos siluetas, dos siluetas de dos jóvenes detectives: las de Shinichi Kudo y Heiji Hattori, seguidos a una distancia prudencial por Kazuha y los cuatro agentes de la policía, que estaban llamando ya refuerzos.

-¡RAN! – gritó Shinichi, corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Sh-Shinichi! – dijo ella, aliviada y feliz.

Cheroki chasqueó la lengua - ¡Encárgate de ellos, Touzi! ¡Yo mientras prepararé la lancha!

El otro hombre asintió con ferocidad y se encaró a los dos detectives, barrándoles el paso. Mientras tanto, Ran notó que un fuerte brazo la agarraba por el cuello y que la tiraba al mar. O eso creía ella, porque debajo de la plataforma de madera, había una lancha motora, expresamente preparada para la huida.

Shinichi frunció el ceño - ¡¡RAN! ¡¡ESCAPA! – dijo él, empezando a correr hacia ella. Sin embargo, se topó con un pie de Touzi, que con su fuerte patada le hizo retroceder varios metros.

-¡¿Estás bien, Kudo! – exclamó Heiji, girándose hacia su amigo. Él asintió a regañadientes y se puso de pies de nuevo. Heiji frunció el ceño y habló – Kudo, yo me encargo de este zopenco. Tú ve a ayudar a Neechan.

Shinichi le miró dudando - ¿Podrás?

Él le guiñó el ojo – Claro.

Sin previo aviso, Shinichi se puso a correr. Touzi, algo sorprendido de su rápida recuperación, intentó impedir que pasara de su zona, pero con una rápida finta que seguramente habría aprendido en el fútbol, le engañó totalmente y logró sobrepasarlo, empezando a correr lo máximo que podía a través de la plataforma de madera, para intentar llegar al final donde se encontraba Cheroki justo a punto de saltar a la lancha.

Touzi hizo ademán de ir y seguirle, pero Heiji le paró, dándole un buen golpe con su arma en el hombro derecho de su contrincante. Él se giró sorprendido hacia el detective, y aún se quedó más sorprendido cuando vio que su arma se trataba, ni más ni menos, que de un bastón de madera – Ja… jajajaja, ¿en serio crees que podrás conmigo con un bastón, chaval? – dijo Touzi, sonriendo con malicia y poniendo su mano en el bolsillo interior derecho de su chaqueta. Ese ademán hizo poner alerta a Heiji, que rápidamente se avanzó con los mismos movimientos que al kendo hacia su oponente. Justo cuando Touzi sacó la pistola para dispararle, Heiji le hizo un buen _touché_ en toda la cabeza, dejándole K.O. al instante. Acto seguido, el chico de Osaka se separó dos pasos de él e hizo una reverencia, tal y como marcaba el código de educación.

Cheroki, que estaba observando el combate de su aliado, frunció el ceño al ver cómo ese enclenque detective lograba derrotarle de la manera más humillante. Se quitó los prismáticos con los cuales lo observaba y se tiró a la lancha motora, haciendo que temblara ella y su única ocupante, Ran.

-Lo siento, Mouri-san. Tendrá que acompañarme un ratito más – dijo él, acercándose a ella.

-¡Suélteme! – exclamó ella, indignada. Sin embargo, el hombre logró inmovilizarla una vez más, aunque a cambio ella le dio un fuerte patadón en esos lugares que suele doler, causando la rabia del hombre. Aunque lo único que logró con esto fue que la atara mucho más fuerte y que le diera una buena bofetada de esas que pican.

Cheroki se dirigió a la cabina de mandos y puso el navegador automático. El motor de la lancha empezó a hacer ruido. Ran miró hacia la plataforma de madera. Se acercaba alguien, oía pasos aligerados.

Cheroki también los oyó, y ambos miraron hacia atrás, y entonces vieron algo realmente impactante: el joven detective del este, Shinichi Kudo, saltando como unos dos metros para llegar hasta la lancha. Shinichi cayó limpiamente, justo donde se encontraba Cheroki, entre él y la maquinaria de navegación. Lo primero que hizo al pisar suelo firme fue darle un buen puñetazo al hombretón, el cual, que aún no se había recuperado de la sorpresa del salto, cayó con gran estrépito hacia el panel de control, causando que gran parte de los instrumentos de navegación se rompieran, y que la lancha empezara a navegar sola.

-¡Shinichi! – exclamó Ran desde la otra punta de la lancha con alegría.

-¡Ahora vengo, tranquila! – dijo él, girándose hacia ella. Sin embargo, ese pequeño instante de descuido le valió y sobró al hombre de tez morena para darle un buen puñetazo al detective en plena cara, haciendo que cayera en el parqué del bote.

Ran intentó ir hacia él, pero ahora Cheroki también la había atado a una barra del bote, de manera que no podía moverse más de lo que su altura le permitía - ¡¡Shinichi!

-Ugh, estoy bien… - dijo él, poniéndose de pies…

-No, no lo creo – respondió Cheroki, acercándose hacia el joven lentamente mientras sacaba una pistola para horror del chico.

-¡Shinichi! – exclamó Ran, observando la escena fijamente. ¿Cómo habían llegado a una situación así? ¡Él había venido a salvarla a ella, así que ahora era su turno de ayudarle a él! Pero… ¿cómo? La chica se giró sobre si misma, y vio que había un pequeño saliente afilado en el bote. Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a moverse hacia allí de arriba abajo, rápida pero disimuladamente, a fin de que poco a poco las cuerdas que la sostenían fuesen cediendo.

Metros más allá, Cheroki apuntaba desde arriba al joven detective, el cual se encontraba inmóvil al suelo, sabiendo que si se movía un milímetro el hombre apretaría el gatillo. Pero si no hacía nada, lo apretaría igualmente… Mierda… ¡¿qué puedo hacer!

-¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De repente vio cómo la silueta de Ran, apareciendo por detrás de Cheroki, clavaba fuertemente su pie en la nuca del hombre, haciéndole caer metros más adelante con gran estrépito. Shinichi aprovechó el instante para ponerse en pies e ir junto a Ran - ¡¿Estás bien! – preguntó ella, con preocupación.

Él asintió sin decir nada – Tenemos que saltar…

-¡¿Q-QUÉ! – exclamó ella, mirándolo con ojos agrandados - ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Cómo quieres que…

¡Bang! 

Un sonido de bala les interrumpió la discusión. La bala fue a parar al depósito de combustible, haciendo que gran cantidad de líquido saliera de la concavidad. Shinichi se interpuso rápidamente entre Ran y Cheroki, el cual se había recobrado del patadón y les apuntaba ferozmente con la pistola.

-Dame…el…anillo… - dijo él, lentamente, mirando a Ran.

Shinichi frunció el ceño - ¿Quiere el anillo? – preguntó él, sin entender - ¿Fuiste tú quien se lo robó y luego se lo devolvió? ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? – dijo él, encarándose a Cheroki.

Éste sonrió – Era parte del plan para haceros bajar la guardia. En teoría, el anillo ya tendría que estar en mi poder… Vamos, Mouri-san, si me lo da, tal vez la mantenga con vida…

Mentira pensó fríamente Shinichi En cuanto tenga el anillo no dudará en ejecutarnos. Pero… es una excelente oportunidad para huir

Shinichi, con las manos arriba, se giró lentamente hacia la asustada Ran – Dame el anillo, Ran.

Ella negó con la cabeza - ¡No!

-¡Ran! – dijo él, severamente y mirándola a los ojos – Dame el anillo.

La mirada de la chica reflejaba duda y tristeza – Pero…

-Confía en mí – dijo él, quedo. La duda de los ojos de la chica se disiparon por completo y lentamente se sacó el pequeño anillo, entregándoselo con delicadeza al detective – Así me gusta – acto seguido se volvió a encarar a Cheroki, al cual tenía a un metro y medio de distancia aproximadamente.

Él sonrió – Veo que aún te queda parte de cabeza, detective. Rápido, dámelo. Pero no te acerques: tíramelo. No te creas que soy tan basto – dijo él, tendiendo la mano.

Shinichi sonrió sagazmente – Tú lo has dicho – y lentamente, tiró el anillo. Pero no hacia él, sino bastante más fuerte. Esos segundos fueron cruciales, y pasaron muy lentos ante los ojos de Ran.

Vio cómo Cheroki maldecía en voz alta y se tiraba atrás para intentar saltar y coger el multimillonario anillo, y que al mismo tiempo Shinichi se giraba hacia ella y la hacía correr en sentido contrario del bote, en dirección a la borda, donde se encontraba el depósito de combustible. Entonces, Shinichi corrigió el camino rápidamente y se alejaron del depósito, mientras que Ran no entendía nada.

Cheroki, que había cogido el anillo justo antes de que cayera al mar, recobró la compostura y observó con ojos desencajados cómo ambos se disponían a saltar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, disparó hacia ellos, pero sin saber por qué, el detective giró bruscamente de dirección, echó que hizo que la bala no acertara, y no sólo eso… que se dirigiera al depósito.

-¡¡SALTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó el joven detective, cogiendo la mano de Ran firmemente. La chica sin darse cuenta de nada, saltó junto a Shinichi a la fría agua helada, mientras que metros atrás, se oía un gran estrépito, seguido de una enorme explosión que hasta en el fondo marino tuvo repercusiones. Aunque le picaba, Ran abrió los ojos dentro del agua, y se encontró con los de Shinichi. Él le hizo signos para que se alejaran de allí y que continuara el máximo tiempo posible debajo del agua. Finalmente, segundos más tarde, salieron a la superficie. Metros más allá contemplaron el terrible panorama: todo el bote echo añicos, quemándose. De Cheroki ya no quedaría ni rastro, al igual que el anillo…

Minutos más tarde, llegó una lancha policial junto con Heiji, Kazuha y los tres miembros del departamento de policía de Osaka, junto con la policía de Tottori. No les costó mucho encontrar a Shinichi y Ran, puesto que se encontraban más o menos cerca del incendio, y éste se veía alrededor de muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Así pues, ambos jóvenes subieron a la lancha y fueron atendidos inmediatamente por miembros de sanidad. No les observaron nada grave, salvo una leve hipotermia en el caso de Ran, que se solucionó con un par de mantas y un té bien caliente.

Amanecía un nuevo día, con el cielo ahora despejado y azulado, como si intentara animar a los cuatro jóvenes a olvidar todo lo sucedido…

Fin del cap.9

_CONTINUARÁ_

**:Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os ha parecido este noveno capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado. Aquí se descubre por fin todo el pastel… dando punto y final a este pequeño enigma que creé Vale, es posible que sea un enigma bastante sencillo, y que teniendo en cuenta que Shinichi y Heiji trabajaban juntos, tendrían que haberlo resuelto mucho antes, pero… bueno, ni yo sabía complicar más la cosa más de lo que por sí ya la compliqué, ni tampoco pasaba nada que por una vez tardaran aproximadamente una semana en resolver un doble enigma, neh? De verdad, espero y confío que os haya interesado el enigma, porque intenté trabajármelo bastante '' Tal vez haya algunos errores en los juegos de palabras japoneses, pero en fin… Aún soy algo inexperta en ese campo.

Pues este ya es el último capítulo, que culminará en el epílogo.

Espero que este fic os haya gustado tanto como a mí Por una vez que no apareciesen los hombres de negro, tampoco pasaba nada. Y sí, ya sé que siempre voy a los típicos tópicos de chicas en peligro, pero es que… ¡es superior a mí! --U

Otra cosa que también he intentado es que más o menos todos los capítulos fueran de la misma durada, aproximadamente. Menos uno o dos que tal vez hayan salido más cortos, creo que al final ha quedado regular. Ese también era uno de mis objetivos, aunque tal vez a vosotros no os resulte muy importante.

Mil gracias a todos vosotros por apoyarme y animarme siempre. Lex, Haku, Azalea, Sachiko, Tantei Ran, Ai, Ran Kudo, Jess, Arzainer, Kazuha, Ran Mouri 1987, Kmiloncia, JkRanIV, kevvy-kev, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Det.Hitomi, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Kari Ishikawa, Miruru, Sango-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, Ao-chan, Kikyo Miyano, Sherry 89, a todos los participantes del foro de Shinichi's Memories, a los participantes de la comunidad de Kazuha Hattori y a la gente de Tantei Holmes Sensei. ¡Domo!

Bueno, os espero en el epílogo No os avanzo nada… juju ;P

Jya ne

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

6 de abril del 2004


End file.
